


Son of Fire, Born of Ice: Arc 1

by orphan_account



Series: Son of Fire, Born of Ice [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ashara Dayne Lives, F/M, Gen, Got beta(s), Jon Goes to Essos, Jon doesn’t join the Night’s Watch, Jon find’s out who he really is, Jon has a Harem, Jon has dragons, Jon knows something, Jon never goes to the Watch, Many more - Freeform, Monthly or Every Other Month update, Multi, Ned and Ash has a child, Not for Catelyn fans, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Throne doesn’t hate Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon leaves WinterFell, goes to Essos, finds out to truth, goes beyond the Wall finds it true enemy.GOING THROUGH REWRITE.





	1. When They Come, FIXED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on this website so please don’t be mad if I screw up on anything. And like I said to the Fanfic readers I have a family I need to take care of, I will try to update monthly or every two months. Also how do I post a pic so there will be a in a chapter, I would like to know how because I would like to post a pic to show what something looks like because I’m terrible at describing and if you know please tell me. If you like this story please comment and Kudo.
> 
> Both: The time zone will be fucked up because I want to get everything ready for the actual story.

Fixed Chapter 1!  
Arc 1, Chapter 1: When They Come,

For Fanfiction . net: So I’m back, yes I know it was a month are two, but you can’t blame me, I have a family to care for… now back to the the intro. This is the first chapter of a possible story I had in mind. So if you enjoy please review and favourite. This story is a mix of both book and show.

For Archive Of Our Own: Hi, this is my first story on this website so please don’t be mad if I screw up on anything. And like I said to the Fanfic readers I have a family I need to take care of, I will try to update monthly or every two months. Also how do I post a pic so there will be a in a chapter, I would like to know how because I would like to post a pic to show what something looks like because I’m terrible at describing and if you know please tell me. If you like this story please comment and Kudo.

Both: The time zone will be fucked up because I want to get everything ready for the actual story.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NEITHER BOOK OR SHOW. I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE.

—————————

Common Tongue: “Eddard Stark the Quiet Wolf”  
High Valyrian: “Jon Snow the White Wolf”  
Bastard Valyrian: “Robb Stark the Young Wolf”  
Dothraki: “Arya Stark the Stranger Wolf”  
Old Tongue: “Brandon Stark the Three-Eyed-Raven”

————————— = Line Break

XxxxX= Time Skip

—————————  
Prologue: Howland Reed  
—————————

Howland cleaned his wound when he heard footsteps coming from the Tower of Joy. When he looked up he saw his lord carrying a bundle of cloth, followed by two maids, and a wet nurse.

When Eddard Stark, got closer he noticed that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was about to ask what happened there, but his lord told him everything he needed to know.

“Robert’s Rebellion was a lie, a complete lie. Rhaegar didn’t kidnap Lya, he loved her and she loved him. I was a fool to believe anyone would love Robert. Lyanna was looking for a way out of her betrothal to Robert, and she found it in a man that would truly love her, Prince Rhaegar. So when he came to her with a deal she took it.” Then Ned looked down at the bundle of cloth, and that was when Howland saw two small hands trying to grab Ned.

Then his lord continued, “In my arms, is the only living child of Rhaegar Targaryen.” Ned then looked up into Howland’s eyes, and with a loud voice, “You stand in the presence of King Daeron Targaryen, Third of his Name, The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Howland was shocked to hear all this, but before he could ask questions, they heard rattling of armour form behind Howland. When he turned around he saw Ser Arthur Dayne, getting to his feet.

Howland was going to grab his sword when Lord Stark stopped him. Arthur was struggling staying on his own two feet, the only thing that kept him up was the sword in his hand, tip in the sand.

“Lord Stark, can I see the king? Before I die, I want to see my friend’s last son…” Arthur coughed then. When he looked back up he had blood going down his chin.

Ned looked like he was going to refuse, but he walked towards Ser Arthur, was going to his knees when Ned got close. Howland didn’t know if he was doing it because his knees were weak or he was bowing to his King.

And when the knight went to his knees, so did Lord Stark.

Ned repositioned the babe in his arms so that the knight could see him better, and when Ser Arthur saw him he started to cry in joy that he wouldn’t die without seeing his last king.

Howland got closer, and the closer he got he heard noises coming form the bundle of clothing, and when he got behind Ser Arthur, he saw Daeron trying to grab at Ser Arthur.

Ser Arthur rose his free arm, he gave the babe his pinky and the babe grabbed it and started to speak baby. Arthur laughed the whole time the king was playing with his finger. And not long after Ned joined the laughing, but it didn’t last long though.

Ser Arthur started to cough again and this time it was worse than the last. Ned motioned one of the maids to take the king away. When his arms were free he helped the knight into a laying down position. Howland walked over, he went his knees beside his lord. It was quiet for a good few minutes with only noise coming from the babe.

Ser Arthur broke the silence, “Lord Stark there is a chest in the room beside the entrance,” he broke off to cough, “in the chest there are documents of the princess and prince’s marriage, also six dragons,” another cough, “there should also be a sword with it. Please take them with you when you go ba…back North.” Ned nodded.

Arthur takes one last look at his king and smiles, then he lost all colouring in his eyes. Everything went quiet then, even the babe, who is asleep. Ned and Howland bowed their heads in respect, and within a few minutes, they looked up.

Within a few hours, they had all the bodies of the North and Kingsguard in a carriage with the chest, two swords--Dawn, and the one Rhaegar gave Lyanna. Leading the group was Ned and Howland.

Ned already had a destination in mind, and that was Starfall. On the way there Howland was thinking of the young king in Wylla’s arms, they got the names of the maids, and wet nurse Lady Lyanna had with her. Wylla Sand being the wet nurse. Stori Sand and Alys Snow being the maids.

Howland couldn’t think of how to keep the young king safe so he asked his lord.

 

Ned looked at Howland and smiled, a small smile but to a smile, “It’s pretty simple really.”

“What do you mean, my lord?” Howland replied, looking confused at Ned.

“Everyone knows when men fight in wars, they forget their honour. So they go fuck a whore, he will be my bastard son, named Jon Snow. I won’t like how people will treat him, but I’m willing to sacrifice my honour to protect my nephew.” Lord Stark said.

A few hours later they stopped for some rest, Lord Stark approched him.

“Lord Reed, are you willing to take an oath of silence?” Howland thought on it for a bit and nodded.  
“Good, I want you to never tell anyone who Jon really is, under any circumstance.” Ned said.

Howland went on his knees and said, “I Howland Reed, swear to you Lord Stark that I will keep Daeron Targaryen a secret.”

Ned smiled, but then said, “The only exception is if Westeros is in chaos.” Howland nodded, “I want you to take the chest, swords, and maids with you when we return home.”

Howland was a shocked to hear that Lord Stark has that much trust in him to keep the dragon eggs safe, when he thought it over it made a lot of sense but he still wanted to know why.

“My Lord, why are you asking me this?”

“Because Lord Reed, Greywater Watch is impossible to find to anyone who doesn’t know the Neck. Where Winterfell is in the open, and I am getting the feeling that, in the near future that Winterfell won’t belong to the Starks.” Lord Stark said.

—————————  
Eddard Stark  
—————————

Eddard was in his solar thinking of away to keep Jon safe. Jon is starting to take after his father, with purple eyes, and black hair. His eleven year old nephew. Jon has also been losing his temper, when he was younger he was calm but now he is a fireball.

The reason behind this, is one word, that cursed word, ‘bastard’. The first time he was called bastard this year was when he got news of Theon having a broken nose and wrist. When he asked Robb what happened he didn’t respond right away, but he did tell him that Theon mocked Jon and he grabbed Theon’s hand and twisted it and breaking his wrist and punched him in the face, by the time Ser Rodrik came Jon was gone.

Something must be done.The only things that came to mind was the Night’s Watch and telling Jon to go to Essos, to where they don’t judge a bastard.

Ned was about to stand up and go looking for Jon, when his lady wife came in without a knock. When he saw her face, he knew Jon has done something.

“Please tell me that you plan on doing something to the bastard!”

“What did he do now?” Ned asked.

“It’s not what he did, it’s what he is!” Catelyn yelled, “He is corrupting my daughter, and talking back to his superiors.” She was as red as her hair.  
“I am losing patience with him, and you want to know what else he has done.” She didn’t wait for his response, “He threatened me Ned, your lady wife!”

Ned was shocked in his whole life he never suspected Jon to threatened anyone. But when he thought on it, he noticed Jon was losing his cool with Catelyn.

“What did you do Cat? I know my blood, and I know he would never threaten anyone, unless you threatened him?” Ned asked.

Catelyn didn’t respond instantly, “He was in the crypts. Where only Starks are allowed, no Snow. So I told him to go because he will corrupt the sacred place, and he said, ‘You aren’t either, you are a Tully, a fish, us wolves devour your kind. Even if you married a Stark, you aren’t one you are a fish a little thing that will never be able to stand equally with a wolf.’ And I slapped him and said I will send him to Wall myself and if I see you in here, the sept, or in the godswood.”

“Cat!” He yelled, “You are not the head of this household. You are the wife of the head, you have little control here. So you can’t send my blood to the Wall without permission!” Cat had wide eyes, “Leave I need to think!” He pointed to the door.

When Cat left he grabbed a scroll, ink, and a quill. He knew what he was going to do for Jon, but first he needs the chest form Howland.

‘To Lord Reed

I have need of the chest and what’s inside of it but before you come I ask a favour, please bring your son Jojen.

Form Lord Stark’

Ned rolled up the scroll, and left his solar. On the way to the rookery, Ned saw Jon talking to Arya. He couldn’t hear what they were say but he did notice they were laughing, also he noticed the red hand print on Jon left cheek. Jon and Arya has always gotten along, the first name Arya said wasn’t, dada or mama, it was Jon. To Catelyn’s fear the friendship never stopped, Arya would always be with Jon when she was a tiny thing and now she would leave her lessons to talk with Jon. Ned smiled and continued walking to the rookery, when he got there Maester Luwin was there taking care of the ravens. When the Maester noticed Ned, he got out of his sit and gave a tiny bow.

“Lord Stark, what can I do for you?” Luwin asked.

“I have a raven to be sent out.” Need gave the scroll to Luwin.

“To where, my lord?”

“Greywater Watch, Maester.” Ned was about to leave when he remembered that this certain raven can’t be seen by his Maester’s eye, “Ohh, I almost forgot,” Ned turned around, “this raven can’t be seen by anyone, except Lord Reed. So when you get a response, bring it to me.”

“Yes, my lord,” Luwin nodded.

When Ned went back to his solar Jon was at the door.  
“Jon, what can I do for you?” Ned asked.

Jon turned to look at him and smiled.  
“Father… can we talk in private?” the smile fell.

“Of course.” He opened the door and offered Jon a seat. Jon took it and waited for Ned to sit down.

“I need to leave Father.”

Ned was dreaded this was going to happen.  
“What do you mean, son?”

Jon didn’t answer straight away.  
“I can’t stand it anymore Father. I’m tired of being called bastard.” Jon looked down at his feet, “I know that I’m going to hurt you, Arya, Rob, Bran, and Rickon. But I can’t stand it anymore.” Jon looked back up at Ned with sad purple eyes, “Please Father.”

Ned knew what he was asking for but he didn’t want to send his nephew away to the Watch. But lucky for him he already thought of a replacement for the Watch.

“Very well son, but it won’t be the Watch that you will be going to.” Jon was going to cut in, but was stopped when Ned raised his hand, “Jon you will be going to Essos.” Ned said. “You can have a free life and they don’t despise bastards there. You can grow up there and make money as a sellsword, I have been watching you and I can see you enjoy the art of the sword.”

Jon scowled.  
“Everyone despises bastards.” He said the word with venom in his voice.

“No not everyone, only Westeros,” Ned smiled at Jon, “But you can’t go straight away, I have something coming for you. I just sent the raven to House Reed, to bring it up for me. So can you wait a few sennights Jon.” Ned saw the look in Jon’s eyes.

“Of course Father, I can wait.”

After Jon left, Ned looked down at his hands and thought of the look in Jon’s eyes. He saw joy. Ned thought of all the times he got something for Jon, on his tenth name day he got him a stallion, a beautiful black one. On his twelfth name day he got him a long sword. Ned would never forget the look in his nephew’s eyes, he always saw joy.

—————————  
Jon Snow  
—————————

It has been a fortnight since his talk about leaving Winterfell with his Father, and Today the mysterious gift arrived. Jon waited in the solar for his father to come back form a meeting with Lord Reed.

Jon fidgeted with a dagger when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw his father standing there, but what got his attention was, what was behind his father. Behind his father were two house guards carrying a chest with running wolves on it. Jon looked at his father with a confused look.

Ned walked over to his desk and asked the guards to put down the chest beside Jon. When they were done Ned asked them to leave. Ned then sat down in his set, putting down a sword down, which Jon just noticed.

“Jon, this is what I wanted to give you, before you leave for Essos.” Ned then took a look of complete serious, “But under any circumstances you aren’t to open it, unless you really need to and Westeros is in chaos.”

Jon nodded. Ned smiled at Jon and said, “I know you asked Mikken to make a sword for Arya.” Jon started to sweat, “And don’t worry I won’t tell my wife of it, but I want to know why you want to give Arya a sword in the Braavos style?”

Jon let out the breath that he was holding in, “I asked for a Braavos style sword, because Arya is small and skinny, and just by looking she won’t be able to carry a longsword, Father.”

Ned and Jon laughed, until Ned gone sad and asked, “When do you plan on leaving Jon?”

“When the sword is complete, and when I say my goodbye to my siblings.” Jon respond.

Ned nods, “This sword,” he put his hand on it, “is from me. But that chest is form your mother.” He points to the chest, “I apologize that I can’t tell you who your mother is. But what I can tell you is that she loves you and cares for you. Your mother was one of the most beautiful people I have seen.” Jon studied the crimson handle, a flaming heart pommel, and a blood red blade.

Jon looked at his father noticing a tear going down his face. Jon looked down at his feet. He already gave up knowing who his mother was, but at least he knows that she loves him and cares for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father opening a drawer, when his father found what he was looking for, he pulled out a bag and put it down beside the sword.

“In the bag there should be enough gold dragons for you to take a ship to Braavos, get food and bye a little house and it has a lot more.” Ned said.

Jon nods, grabs the bag of coins, the sword, and calls the guards back in to bring the chest. And before he goes his father calls for him.

“Jon, I almost forgot,” he grabs a key from his desk, “this key is to open the chest.” He gives the key to Jon.

Jon then leaves saying good night to his father and going to his room. When he gets there he tells the guards to put it in front of the bed. They leave when they where done. Jon then lies down on his bed. He falls asleep and dreams of wolves, lions, roses, crows, and dragons.

—————————  
Maester Luwin  
—————————

It had been a two moons since Jon left, and everyone hasn’t been the same since. Robb brooded Sansa rarely paid attention to her lessons, even if Jon was her half-brother the household isn’t the same. Bran had been quiet and the only people he talked to are Jojen, Father, and Meera. Rickon didn’t know what’s going on and asked when Jon was coming back. Lord Stark wasn’t the same and he kicked Lady Stark out of his chambers. Worst of all, Arya took to to staying in her room or the godswood, and when someone tried to talk to her, she spat fire back at them. She fought back when Lady Stark tries to get her to her lesson, saying she was the 'Seven Hells' and saying she was the reason why Jon left. The only people celebrating Jon leaving, were Lady Stark and Theon Greyjoy.

But that was not why he raced down the hall to Lord Stark’s solar. When he got there Jory stood guard outside and when saw that the Maester of Winterfell was panting, like he just ran around Winterfell three times, he didn’t knock on the door and just opened it. Luwin went in and saw that Lady Stark and Lord Stark were talking, but from the looks of it, it was more like Lord Stark was spitting fire at his lady wife.

“Lord Stark,” he said in between breaths, “I bring a scroll.” He holds out his hand with the scroll in it.

“From who, Maester?” Lord Stark asked.

Luwin looked over to Lady Stark. Lord Stark saw this, “You may leave Cat.” Ned said with anger. Catelyn looked at Ned, and was about to protest when Lord Stark practically yelled, “Leave wife, and don’t bring up this topic again!” And just like that Lady Stark was gone.

Luwin looked at Ned, “The raven is from Jon, My Lord.” And with that Ned grab the scroll and read.

Lord Stark was still going over the scroll a few minutes latter, and that was when Luwin saw Ned smiling with tears going down his cheeks.

“Was there more, Maester Luwin?” Ned looks up.

“Yes, my lord,” Ned smiled even brighter, “one for each Stark child.”

“Bring them here and call for every child of mine.” Ned wiped his tears away.

“Of course, my lord.” Luwin left. He walked back to the rookery and saw a new raven, but the raven had no scroll, it had a bag attached to its leg. He grabbed the bag and the scroll that were attached to the first raven.

On his way back to Lord Stark’s solar, he saw Robb.

“Lord Robb,” Robb turns around, “Lord Stark has called for you and your siblings, when you see them tell them to go to your father’s solar.”

“Yes Maester. Do you know what Father wants with us?” Robb asked.

“I can’t spoil the surprise.” Luwin responded. Then Luwin left with a confused Robb Stark behind him.

When Luwin got back to the solar, he saw Lord Stark reading the scroll form Jon. When Ned notice Luwin was present, he put down the letter.

“Do you have the letters, Luwin?” Ned asked.

“Yes Lord Stark,” he took out the bag, “But when I got back I saw a raven, the raven brought this bag.” He then hands the bag to Lord Stark.

Lord Stark opened the bag, and dumped the contents on his desk. What they saw was six coins a size of a led of a glass jar, all different color, on each coin was a picture of a wolf’s head. Each coin was special in it own why, one was gray and black and had orange eyes, another was little gray and a bit white and had yellow eyes, another was all gray and had golden eyes, another was light brown with yellow eyes, another was completely black and bright green eyes, and the last was a mix of all the colours and had golden/yellow eyes. On the back of them had names, the first being Robb Stark, the next Sansa Stark, the next Little Sister/Arya Stark, the next Brandon Stark, the next Rickon Stark, and the last Father/Eddard Stark. All names and colour are in the order of oldest to youngest… but Ned’s was last.

Lord Stark grabbed the one that had his name on it and held it in his hands. Luwin grabbed the black one, and the first word that came to mind was: perfection. They were as smooth as a baby’s cheek.

Both Lord and Maester were brought out of there thoughts by a knock at the door.  
“Father I brought everyone.” They heard Robb form the other side of the door.

Luwin put down the coin and went to the side of Lord Stark, “You May come in.” Lord said with tears still going down his cheek form the gift form Jon.

When they got in they noticed the smile and tears on their Father’s face.

The first to break the silence was Sansa: “Father, has something bad happened?”

Ned shock his head, he mentioned for them all to take a seat. When they were all in their chairs, Luwin went and gave them all there scrolls. They looked confused so Luwin told them who there from.

“This evening, we got a raven with six scrolls,” they nodded, minus Rickon who was in Robb’s lap looking confused, “your Father has the first one, but they had all been sent to each Stark child. The scrolls are from Jon.”

They all lost there sad looks when they heard that the scrolls are from Jon, and each one opened them and read, minus Rickon who need Robb to read it to him. When they were done they all had a smile on there face.

“He also sends these coins,” he picks up the one that was for Brandon, and showed it to everyone, “each of them have a name, your names, so there is no confusing them with each other.” He gives Bran his coin. They all grabbed there coin, and there smiled grew bigger.

“Was that all you wanted us for, Father?” Bran asked.

“Yes that was all I need of you. You may go if you want.” Ned smiled.

Each of them left one by one, until the Maester and lord were alone. Ned still smiling like a he was holding a new son in his arms.

“Was that all Luwin?” Ned asked well getting out of his set.

“Yes my lord, I just thought you would want to know you got the scroll.”

“Thank you, for bringing this to me.” Ned looked at Luwin with a bright smile, “Now if you don’t mind I would like to go to the godswood to pray for my sons safety.” Ned left, and just behind him Luwin left to his room.

When Luwin got to his room, he smiled. The Stark’s are almost back to normal.

—————————  
Jon Snow  
—————————

It’s been a fortnight since Jon sent his gifts and letters to his family, and at this moment Jon was in his room looking at the chest his father gave him, and as his father said, he hasn’t opened it. But when ever he went past it he always got the feeling something was calling for him. Jon still hadn’t found work, but he waited for the Company of the Rose to return to Braavos.

The Company of the Rose was what Jon wanted to join when he heard that Braavos was the base of the company. So Jon waited for the Commander to return form a client. And from the news he has been getting frpm the common folk they should be here today or on the morrow.

Jon has been getting used to the sword his father gave him, a pretty looking thing with a crimson handle, a heart shaped pommel, and a blood red blade. Jon know’s the swords has a name, it’s carved in on the side of the blade in a language he doesn’t know.

Jon got up from his chair and went outside for the fresh air. Braavos was crawled with people today and Jon wanted quiet, so he went to the quietest place, the House of Black and White, the home of the Faceless Men.

Jon knows that you don’t close to the home of the best assassins, but he wanted quietness, and the only other place was the Iron Bank. And Jon doesn’t want to get close to the bank unless he really needs to. So when got to the house he didn’t go in he just went to the ledge near the water. He lay down put his left arm behind his head, he closed his eyes, and without even knowing it he fell asleep.

He didn’t know how much time has passed, but he woke up by something poking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see a man with bright red hair on his left and white hair on his right side. The men stopped poking Jon with his stick.

“Does a man know where he is?” The men asked.

“Aye, this man knows where he is.” Jon responded, he was playing along.

“Does a man have a name?”

“Aye, this man has a name but a man won’t tell his name if the other man doesn’t tell his.” Jon responded.

The man smiled, “This man doesn’t have a name, he gave it up to the Many-Faced God years ago. But the Westerosi can call the man, the knowing man.”

“Well the Westerosi should be leaving.” Jon got up from his position, he was about to leave but he remembered what he said, he looked at the knowing man, “The Westerosi has a name. Jon Snow.”

The knowing man nodded, “Well Jon Snow can come back whenever he likes.”

The knowing man went back in to the house of Black and White. Jon watched the man until he was inside. Jon went back to little house to sleep for the rest of the night.

XxxxX

Jon was in the base of the Roses standing in front of the Commanders. There names are Torrhen Grey-Stark, Rickard Frost, and Jon Snow, descendant of Brandon Snow, Torrhen Stark’s bastard brother. They all watched his every move, but the first to speak was the elder Jon Snow.

“Welcome to the base of the Roses, are you here to join? And if you are name and what family.”

“Yes I’m here to join. My name is Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell.”

The captain's narrowed there eyes, Grey-Stark stood, “Your ancestor, Torrhen Stark kneeled to the Targaryens, your family stayed loyal to the dragon’s for two hundred years, and just recently stood against them. But your family still stayed loyal to them.” Grey-Stark walked towards Jon, “Our founder, Brandon Snow, Torrhen Stark’s bastard brother, left and did the right thing. He didn’t follow his brother’s lead. Now we let you in out of respect to your family’s name, and now I’m asking you to leave.” He stared Jon down.

Jon was about to talk back when he felt a fist hit his cheek. Jon was sent flying back. Jon struggled to get back on his feet. But when he did he was grabbed by the cuffs of his shirt.

“Remember this is out of the kindness of our hearts, so I will tell you this once.” Grey-Stark looked Jon in the eyes, “You come back here and I will kill you myself, and if I check sight of you nearby I will kill you.” He put Jon down, “Now I won’t tell you again, leave!” Grey-Stark yelled.

Jon turned around and left to return to his little house.

XxxxX

When Jon failed to join the Company of the Rose, his second option was the Golden Company. So Jon left early the next morning to go to Myr. Jon left his sword, and chest in Braavos and payed the property owner, five gold dragons, which was five months of pay for his room.

Jon knew it was a risk to keep his stuff there but it was even more risky then bringing it with him. And with his sword still in Braavos he needed a back up one, so on his way out of Braavos he grabbed one and payed for it, the longsword was fairly normal, the only difference it had to a normal one was that it had a wolf head pommel.

When Jon got to Myr, he noticed that the Golden Company wasn’t here, so he went to the market to see if he could find gifts for his siblings. Jon walked and walked and when he found what he was looking for he smiled, he asked the merchant how much five cost, he said two gold coins and five silver. Jon made a deal with the merchant and asked when the gifts would be done, the merchant said four to five days. Jon nodded and left.

When Jon left the market he noticed that there were more people here, then when he got to Myr. Jon looked to see what it was and went to see what was happening.

When Jon saw what was happening, or who was here he smiled. The Golden Company has returned. Jon knew that they just got back and wouldn’t be able to see the Commander so he went to find an inn for the night.

XxxxX

“Name, where ye from, and why ya here, boy?” Commander Harry Strickland asked Jon.

“My name is Jon Snow, I’m from the North. I’m here is because I failed at getting into the Company of the Rose.” Jon responded.

Harry looked at Jon, “What family are ye from, boy?”

“House Stark, but like I said I’m a bastard.” Jon responded.

Harry laughed, “Like I thought, you are Eddard Stark’s bastard. I can see why those shits didn’t allow you to join. If you don’t join the Golden Company, What is your third option boy?”

“The Second Sons.”

Harry looked at Jon, “I wouldn’t join them or the Company of the Cat, if I were you, they are both cunts and they don’t deserve the amount of men they have. But you're in luck you can join.” Jon smile, “But I have a few questions for you.” Jon nodded, “Do you know the languages of this land?”

“No I don’t, I only know the basics of bastard Valyrian.” Jon answered.

Harry nodded, “What weapons have you trained in?”

“I mainly use a bastard sword, or a longsword. But I have been trained in bows, spears, and greatsword.” 

Harry nodded, “Good, you will join the Company for three years when that time is up you can either stay or enjoy your life out of the Company. You will your first contract on the morrow.”

Jon nodded in understanding, then left for the day.

—————————  
Eddard Stark  
—————————

Three moons passed since Jon sent the scrolls and gifts. Every child seemed to carry it with them at all times. Robb had his in his cloak. Sansa took it to her lessons. Arya always had it in one of her hands. Bran played with it, trying to carve a wolf into the tables. Rickon threw it around like a piece of stone until he realized it was the coin that Jon sent him. He promised not throw it anymore, until he forgot.

But Ned held his as a reminder of Jon. Eddard was in his room thinking when his lady wife came in. The Lord and Lady of the Stark hadn’t been getting along for the pass six moons, since Jon has left. Catelyn said that the castle was better without Jon in it, and she didn’t even agree that the only reason their children are happy, was Jon sending them a gift and scroll. She believes it’s from the Mother.

When Ned saw Cat carrying scrolls with the black wave with the running direwolf, Jon’s signature wave, he knew what was going to do. Ned got from his set, and yelled, “Put those down Cat!”

When he said that Maester Luwin came in with sweat, and just looking at the Maester’s face, he could tell that he was angry.

“My lord,” he bowed his head to Ned, “Lady Stark has taking every scroll and gift form Jon.”

“I can see that Maester,” he looked to Luwin, “I want a guard on the ravens that are sent from Jon, Maester.” He looks back at Cat, “Now lady wife,” he practically spat the name, “why do you have the scrolls and gifts from Jon.”

“Because he’s going to ruin the family. The kids are all happy now, if they are giving the scrolls and gifts from the bastard, they will go back to the way they were before the Mother sent us her blessing.”

“ARE YOU BLIND?” Ned yelled, both Cat and Luwin jumped, “They are happy because of the gift and letters he sent them! It’s not the Mother that gave them happiness, it’s the letters and gifts Jon has been sending!” Ned had enough of Catelyn, “I want you to leave Winterfell, on the morrow. Go to Riverrun and stay there until I say you can come back. You will leave all the children here. I’ve had enough of your behaviour, if your father wants a war then have it, we the North are fighters.”

Cat and Luwin stared at Ned like he was a madman, Cat was about to say something but Ned spoke: “I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOU NAG ABOUT HOW WINTERFELL IS BETTER WITHOUT JON. You are jealous that I loved someone more than you, and for it you curse the making of what comes form that love."  
“Yes I know what you said that day. You think the Lord of Winterfell wouldn’t know what was going on in his castle.” Ned was letting out all his anger he has held together for twelve years, “You curse a child of six-name-days to the Stranger, my blood.”

Cat and Luwin didn’t say anything while they were here in his solar and when Ned calmed down a bit he said.

“I want you out by the morrow, pack your things and go and if it makes you happy I will send a raven to Lord Tully today to tell him what has happened and why you are returning to Riverrun. Leave the scrolls here.” She puts the scrolls on his desk and left with tears going down her face. Maester Luwin watched as she left, and when he knew that she was a good distance away so that she couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

Ned sat back down and grabbed the scroll that was closest to him, “Maester I want a raven to be sent to Riverrun, tell them why Catelyn is leaving.”

Luwin nodded, but didn’t leave, “My lord, was that wise? I know she took all the scrolls sent to us, but that was to far.” Luwin said.

“I will regret this but I was tired of her talking about Jon, as if he was a ant that was under feet.” Ned looked up to Luwin, “I know it wasn’t wise… but… I’m tired Maester. Can you leave me be.” Luwin nodded, “But before you leave tell the kids what has happened, I don’t want them to find out tomorrow and be distraught.”

“Yes my lord.” Luwin left.

XxxxX

When Ned woke the next morning, he got dressed and cleaned.

On the way out, he grabbed the scrolls and the bag of gifts on his desk. Ned walked to the main hall to break his fast. When he got there he noticed that every child of his was there, except Arya.

Ned walked to the high table and put down the scrolls and the bag. Robb looked to him, “Father are those scrolls from Jon?” Robb’s eyes sparkled.

“Aye they are, but we need to talk about something before you get your scrolls and gift. And we need Arya as well, Robb and you get her?” He looked to Robb.

“Of course Father.”

Ned sat down in his chair and separated the scrolls into the names on them. In a few minutes Robb and Arya entering the hall. Ned looked up to the servants and told them to leave.

When they all left, he looked to his children.

“Father, where is Mother?” Sansa asked.

“Well Sansa, that is the reason why we are having this family meeting.” He looked to each of them, “Your mother will be returning to Riverrun, today.” Ned said.

Robb’s eyes looked confused, “What do you mean by that Father? Has Mother done something?”

Ned was about respond but was shocked to hear what Arya said, “She kept the gifts and scrolls, that Jon sent us, away form us.”

Ned looked to Arya, “How do you know that Arya?”

“I spent some time in the rookery, waiting for the scrolls and gifts form Jon, and when I was there, Mother entered and asked me why I was there. I never answered, but when she told me to leave I left, and when she left she always looked to be carrying something when she left.” Arya answered.

“Father, will we be able to say goodbye to Mother?” Sansa asked.

“Of course Sansa, your mother will be leaving at midday. But what Arya said was true.”

Robb and Sansa had the same reaction, they looked sad but understanding. Arya had a look of anger but Ned saw through it, she was sad. Bran looked happy, Rickon looked like he was about to cry. Ned got up and picked Rickon up and hugged him. No one made a move for the scrolls.

Ned was about to say something when the hall doors opened. It was Catelyn Tully Stark. Sansa and Bran got up and went to her, Arya stayed in her chair, Robb went to Ned and Rickon, Ned gave Rickon to Robb, and the brothers went to their mother. Ned watched.

Ned turned to see Arya opening the scrolls Jon sent her. Ned walked to Arya and sat in the chair beside her. Every now and then Ned would hear laughter coming from Arya, and it put a smile on his face to see that Arya could be happy just by reading the scrolls that Jon sent her.

Ned read about Jon’s well being and what has happened in Essos. Ned looked back to see that Cat was still there and holding Rickon. It was almost midday, and a thought came to mind.

“Come sit down and read the scrolls. Cat, you may join, but you will not touch any of them.”

So everyone was reading the scrolls Jon has sent them. When he noticed that they were finished, he grabbed the bag, and unloaded its contents.

Jon has sent them little wooden wolves, like the coins they had there own colours. When he was done, he looked to Cat, and saw the sour look on her face.

“My lady,” Ned said, Catelyn looked to him, “What do you see here? I see smiles and laughter.”

“I see a letter that is corrupting my family.” She spat out.

Ned stood and glared at Cat, “GO! I want you out of the North in the next hour, you can take Ser Rodrik if you like. I don’t have any more love for you, with just those words, you have lost all hope of staying here, or taking Rickon, or Sansa with you to Riverrun.”

Catelyn looked at Ned, and stood and walked out of the hall with tears going down her cheeks.

Everyone was looking at him, “I was tired of her nagging. If you want to say good bye go, I have to write a scroll to house Dayne, the crown, and the high Septon.” He saw that everyone stood and left, when he looked back to the table and saw Arya still there.

“Arya,” She looked to him, “Come let’s go to the godswood and pray for Jon’s safety.” He smiled.

“Yes, Father.” She got up and grab the wooden wolf that Jon got her.

—————————  
Robert Baratheon  
—————————

When Robert got news saying something happened in the North he knew he had to attend a small council meeting, he knew it was going to be a boring thing but he wanted to know what happened in his friend’s land.

When he entered he saw his Master of Coins, Petyr Baelish was grinning like he just opened a gift. He also saw that his Hand, Jon Arryn was wide eyed.

He sat down and the meeting began.

“Okay ya cunts, what has happened in the North?” He asked.

“Your Grace,” His Master of Whispers, Varys began, “My little birds has brought us some sad news.”

Robert started to worry, “Lord Stark has sent his Lady Wife back to Riverrun and has only allowed her to come back at his command.” Robert was shocked. What has the lovely Catelyn Stark do to earn her husband’s wrath?

“How do they know this, Lord Varys?” He asked.

“There is two reasons actually, the first was that everyone could hear Lord Stark yelling across Winterfell, and The Lady Stark left the next day.”

Jon Arryn was shaking now.

“What were they fighting about Lord Varys?” Grand Maester Pycelle said.

“Well from what my little birds say, they were talking about Lord Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow.”

“Have your birds ever seen the bastard?”

Varys looked to Lord Baelish.

“They have Your Grace. He has the Stark face and body, but his hair and eyes are special.”

“What do you mean by special?” Robert’s Master of Law, Renly Baratheon, asked.

“Well he has dark velvet, almost purple, eyes for one. So unique.” He looked at Varys dubiously.

“Why would Ned do that? I can’t imagine that Ned would do that?” The Hand asked.

“Because she wouldn’t stop nagging most likely, she was most likely staying how Winterfell was in a better mood with the bastard gone, however unlikely it is.” Master of Ships, Stannis Baratheon, said.

The room was quiet, the silence was broken by Baelish, “Your Grace, allow me to go comfort Lady Stark. I was a childhood friend of hers and I care for her dearly.”

“And I will go North and talk to Ned. I want to how my foster son is doing.” Lord Hand said.

Robert nodded, “You may go Lord Hand, but Baelish you're staying. I know what you want to do, you want to turn Lady Stark against Lord Stark, so you can have her.” Baelish looked at him with wide eyes, “I might be fat and prefer the battlefield but I’m not stupid.” Robert got up from his seat but was stopped, when the door opened and in came a page.

“Your Grace, a raven from House Stark. One sent to House Dayne, another to the High Septon, and one to the crown.”

Robert opened the scroll and read it.

‘To King Robert,

I have sent this raven to ask you a favour. If you haven’t heard I have sent Lady Catelyn, back to the Riverlands. There are many reasons, but the main reason is to ask you to allow me to annul our marriage and allow me to marry the Lady Ashara Dayne. I have never stopped loving her, and would like to have her as my wife… also if rumours are to believed, she has a bastard daughter, named Lyarra, after my mother. I believe that to be my blood and would also ask you to legitimize her as a Stark. I have also sent a raven to the high Septon to see this marriage annulled. I hope to hear your response.

Your Warden in the North, Eddard Stark’

Robert looked up with wide eyes.

“Your Grace, what has happened?” Jon Arryn asked.

Robert looked back to his consul, “Everyone out, except you Lord Hand!” He yelled.

Everyone left and Robert walked towards Jon Arryn, and handed him the scroll.

—————————  
Jon Snow  
—————————

It had been five months since Jon joined the Golden Company. Jon was waiting in his commander’s tent for a contract, from what he heard this contract was not the normal.

During the first month he was taught the tongues of this land. And from what his teachers said, Jon was a master at learning the tongues. So by the end of the month Jon knew how to speak about fifteen tongues.

The other moons he has gone from contract from contract. Jon’s first three contracts were the same, go find a group of bandits and kill them all. His other contracts were protecting somebody of rising power. But that was all Jon really got.

Jon was still thinking when Commander Strickland walked into the tent, “Snow.” Jon looked to Harry, “I have a every abnormal contract for you. The contract itself might seem normal but it really wasn’t.” He handed Jon the paper.

Jon read it over and saw why it was abnormal: going beyond the Wall to kill two men by the names of Rattleshirt and the Weeper.

Jon looked to Harry, “I accept the contract, Commander.” Jon said.

Harry smiled, “Good, when you get back come to me and I will give you the gold you are owed.”

Jon left the next day and went north, he dropped by Braavos to see how things were and found that everything thing was the same. Jon went to his little house and slept for a bit before he left to go further north. When Jon woke be grabbed the sword his father gave him and left.

When Jon got to the docks he found a ship that’s going to Karhold, the seat of house Karstark.

XxxxX

When Jon saw Karhold he was brought back to a time when Father took him and Robb to Karhold for Alys Karstark’s name day.

*FlashBack*

Jon was in the training yard in Karhold with Eddard Karstark and Robb. Both were on the ground, and Jon standing with a smirk on his face. They have been at it for less than five minutes, and Jon was standing with a practice sword in his hand, looking down at Edd and Robb.

But what they didn’t notice was that they had company. On the balcony was Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Rickard Karstark, and Alys Karstark.

“That your bastard Ned?” Lord Karstark asked.

“Aye, that’s my blood, Rickard. And that’s your second youngest, and it seems you haven’t been teaching him the way of the sword properly.” Ned respond with a jest.

Rickard laughed, “As have you Ned, your oldest lost as well as mine.” Rickard respond.

Ned was about to respond when Alys asked, “What’s his name Father?”

Rickard looked to his daughter, “Which one, the one that’s standing or the one on his arse like your brother?”

“The one that’s standing.” Alys looked to her father.

“That’s Jon Snow, Lord Stark’s bastard.”

Alys looked back at Jon with a smile on her face. That was when Jon notices they were being watched.

He looked up to see his father with both Lord Karstark and Lady Alys. When he saw Lady Alys his heart was in his throat once again. He looked away to hide his blush. He knew what it was, but he was a bastard and he won’t marry a highborn girl.

When both Robb and Edd got back up Jon didn’t wait until they were ready when he attacked.

When Alys saw that Jon looked at her her smile grew. She looked to her father, who was talking to Lord Stark.

“Lord Stark,” he looked to her, “why don’t you legitimize Jon?”

Lord Stark eyes grew, “Well… Alys that is a… very personal question, but I will tell you that, he has a bigger future then all of us… does that satisfy you Lady Alys?”

Alys nodded, and went back to watching Jon fight his brother and her brother.

Later, Ned watched.

“Ned, you might have a master swordsman in your house soon.” Rickard said.

Ned nodded.

At the moment Jon was fighting Harrion, Torrhen, Edd, Smalljon and Robb, with only his sword in hand. Ned was proud that all the Karstark and Umber are taking it like a fun game, but he can see that Edd and Robb are getting tired of losing and was taking out their anger out on Jon.

“Aye, he might be even better then the Kingslayer, or Arthur Dayne.” The Greatjon Umber said.

It was close to supper when the Umbers arrived, so the household had to make more food so the guests could eat, and have a place to sleep. And since then the lords have been watching Jon fight every fight and win.

“My daughter has found a liking to him,” he points to Alys, who was with the Lord's wives, minus Catelyn, “she has been him since he got here, and if she told me, she wanted to marry him, I won’t be that surprised, she even asked Ned to legitimize him.”

Lord Umber looked to Ned, “Is this true Ned?”

“Aye it’s true.”

Greatjon laughed. He looked down to find Jon lying on the ground, grabbing his head in pain. Everyone dropped there swords, the only one who didn’t was Robb, he was looking wide eyed at the downed Jon.

Ned pushed the lords out of his way. When he got down he saw blood coming from the side of Jon’s face. He picked up his nephew and took him to his room. He asked the maids to bring a bucket of water and cloth. Supplies in hand, Ned tended Jon and stayed until he woke the next day. He then made sure Robb was fine, he found in the guest room he was giving, looking down with his head in his hands and form the sound he can tell he was crying. He went to his son and sat down beside him. When Robb looked up he saw guilt in his eyes.

“Father, I needn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to hit Jon… is he okay?” Robb asked.

“Peace son, I know you didn’t. Jon’s fine, he just woke up. You can go see him, but don’t make noise, I can tell he has a headache, so be quiet.” Robb nodded and left to see Jon.

When Ned got to his room, he freshened up. When Ned got to the hall he smelled the food and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything. Jon was already there with Robb, the Karstark boys, and Smalljon, talking quietly to not worsen the pain in Jon’s head. Ned smiled.

When he got to the head table he sat down and eat, and that was when he realized that Alys was watching Jon with worried eyes, he wasn’t the only one that noticed this, Rickard, as well as Greatjon noticed this.

“Lady Alys,” she jumped a little, and looked at him, “sorry for frightening you.”

“There’s no need to apologize, My lord, it was I who was paying attention.” Alys responded, she looked back to Jon.

“Lady Alys, do you have a interest in Jon?” Ned asked.

Alys looked to him, she quickly looked away with what looks like a blush, “Yes.”

“If you want to talk to him, go ahead. I see him doing two thing when he see you,” Lord Umber said, Alys looked to him with a confused look, “One being he doesn’t know what to say and spits out what he thinks about you, or he doesn’t talk at all.”

Alys blushes and looks back to Jon with a smile.

XxxxX

Jon was talking to the Smalljon when Lady Alys walked up to him and asked him to dance with her, he couldn’t refuse it was her nameday they were celebrating anyway, so he accepted.

Jon was looking at Lady Alys when she asked him, “Jon what do you think of me?”

“You are beauty that will win men’s heart, my lady.” He said, without thinking.

Alys smiled brightly, “Is that true or are you saying that because it’s my nameday?” She asked.

“What would make you think that… you are even more beautiful then my sister Sansa, and she is a beauty.” He once again blurted out.

An even bigger, brighter smile grew on Alys face, “Well you're handsome as well.”

Jon blushed and looked away, they continued to dance until the music was done. Before Jon left, he was pulled into a kiss with Alys, her lips soft and plump with a flavour of strawberries. Jon lost all track of time at that moment, he didn’t know if they kissed for a minute or an hour but he was pushed away before he could go further into the kiss. Alys looked up to him. She left after a few minutes.

When Jon went to bed he couldn’t take Alys off his mind. When he did fall asleep he dreamt of Alys.

*FlashBack End*

It’s been a year since then and he still has forgotten the feel of her lips on his. But that wasn’t the reason he was here for, he was here to complete a contract. So with a mission in mind, he went to grab his horse, the one which his father gave him, the on which he named Shadow. He rode north to East-Watch-By-The-Sea.

XxxxX

When Jon got to the Wall he was mesmerized by the sight. Over seven-hundred feet tall, and hundred leagues long. It was a beauty. Jon was at the gates of Eastwatch by midday. He saw a guard on watch and stopped when he heard, “Halt!”

Jon looked up to the guard, “My name is Jon Snow, I am here to request a meeting with the Commander of this castle.” Jon told the guard.

The guard left. When he returned with a slim and sinewy man who looked to be in his fifties, dry and hard, with black eyes and black hair streaked with grey. The greying man looked Jon over, but when the man caught Jon’s eyes, the man’s eyes widened.

“Open the gate.” The man said, his voice cold and bitter.

The guard looked to the man. The man looked to the guard, “Open the bloody gate , you cunt!”

When the gate opened Jon entered to see that the man that ordered the gate, was walking towards him. Jon got off his horse and looked at the man, and when the man got to Jon, he grabbed his chain and moved his head to the right and then left.

Jon was confused at the action, but didn’t question it. When the man dropped his hand he asked looked to Jon and asked, “Who’s your father, boy?”

Jon was confused but answered, “Eddard Stark of Winterfell, ser…”

“Alliser Thorne, Ser Alliser Thorne.” He looked Jon up and down, “Are you sure your father is Eddard Stark?”

“Aye, I’m sure… I don’t know who else would.” Jon responded.

Ser Alliser nodded, “You just reminded me of someone I cared about.” Jon nodded. Ser Alliser looked up to Jon, “You are here to see the Commander?”

“Aye, I am.”

Ser Alliser nodded, “Sorry, but Commander Pyke isn’t here right now, so you can either wait for him or I can do it for you.”

Jon thought it over, and chose the latter, “I need to ask you something, but we need to do it in private, Ser Alliser.”

Ser Alliser nodded and told Jon to follow.  
“So why did you want to see Commander Pyke, Jon Snow?” He said.

Jon looked to the man and responded, “I have a contract, that asks to kill the Weeper, and Rattleshirt. I’m just going to take a guess here and say it is from the Watch or somewhere in the north.”

Ser Alliser looked into Jon’s eyes.  
“So you're asking me to let you go beyond the Wall?” Jon nodded. Ser Alliser paused.  
“I will let you through, but let me warn you, that the wildlings are acting strange. Attacking more often. Also you might want to take that horse with you, you will need it if want to return.”

“Thank you, Ser Alliser for the suggestions.” He turned around to leave, when he got to the door he turned around to look at Ser Alliser, and asked, “Who did I remind you of, ser?”

Ser Alliser looked to Jon and smiled, he could tell it doesn’t happen often.  
“My prince Rhaegar.”

Jon was wide eyed, “Why would I remind you of the last dragon, Ser Alliser?”

“You have his eyes. Without the accent you might have his kind of voice.”

XxxxX

It has been a sennight since Jon left Eastwatch. He thought over his conversation with Ser Alliser. This wasn’t the first time hearing something like this but it never involved the Targaryen name. It was always Dayne, people always said he had Dayne eyes, but more specifically Ashara Dayne eyes.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed his horse grow agitated. Jon stood and drew his sword, and looked around, he saw nothing. But then he heard snow being crushed, he turned around and saw a giant wolf… no a direwolf.

Jon stood wide eyed at the beautiful beast. Fur the colours of brown, grey, brown, and white. It’s eyes were the colors of golden.

Jon slowly put his sword on the ground, and put his hand out to touch the muzzle of the beast. Jon quickly brought his back, the beast snapped its mouth closed.

Jon looked to his food, which was a rabbit, and grabbed it. When he looked back to the beauty, he saw that it was following his food. Jon put his food in front of the beast and backed up. When the beast saw that Jon backs up, she went to the rabbit and devoured it.

When it was down it looked back to Jon. To his surprise the beast went closer to Jon, and sat in front of him, then it licked him… from the chin up.

Jon took a chance it tried what he did earlier, he brought his hand up to pet the beast, but when he got closer he closed his eyes. When he felt his hand connect to something warm he opened them and saw that his hand was on the head of the beast in front of him.

The it was gone.

Jon looked back to his horse, it has finally settled down and was now eating to grass under the snow. Jon looked back to the fire, slowly but surely he started to close his eyes to sleep.

But when he was about to fall asleep he heard his horse snort. About twelve feet away from him was a giant snow bear, standing with two wolves, and a shadowcat. Jon went to grab his sword, when he got close to it, he saw an arrow coming towards him, and with pure luck, he was able to dodge it. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded.

In front of him was a white bearded man with a bronze gauntlet on his arm, he was currently holding a hatchet and short sword. Beside him was a man with a scythe as a weapon, and was crying.

To Jon’s left was a man wearing bones, he had a short sword in his hand. Beside him was a greying man, and looked much older then Ser Alliser, he didn’t have any weapons in his hands, but behind him were the two wolves he saw earlier.

To Jon’s back was the snow bear and shadowcat.

On his right side, there was a woman with honey blond hair, and lovely blue-grey eyes, she was holding a spear at Jon. Beside her was a dark skinned man also pointing a spear at Jon.

There also was a few archers in the distance.

Jon knew he was outnumbered, so just backed away from his sword and held his hands in the air. When he stopped he felt a spear at his neck.  
“Why ya here southerner?”

Jon looked behind him.  
“I wanted to explore the true north.” They all looked at him oddly.  
“You see I’m an explorer I travel the world, the only place I haven’t been is beyond the Wall, the true north.”

Everyone nodded then looked to the greying man.  
“Tie him. We're taking him to Mance. Also grab the blade."

 

The woman with the honey blonde hair grabbed his sword, and instantly dropped it. Everyone looked to her and saw that she was grabbing her wrist, and was looking wide eyed behind them, “None of you move, but slowly look behind you.” She stuttered.

Everyone followed her instructions, and that was when they noticed the giant snow bear, the wolves, and shadowcat, weren’t there. When Jon saw what was behind him he saw the same direwolf that was here just a few hours ago. With her was a all black direwolf with red eyes.

When the others saw them, they dropped their weapons and backed up. The beautiful beast went closer to Jon, and when she got to him, she bowed her head pushed Jon. Jon laughed, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Boy, what did you do?” The one with the scythe yelled. Jon looked back to them and saw that the woman with honey blonde hair’s hand was burned.

“What happened to your hand?” He started to walk towards her.

The dark skinned man jumped in his way, “Don’t you come any closer, southerner!” He yelled.

Jon stopped, the honey-blonde woman spoke, “When I picked up your blade, it felt like I was touching fire.” She finished.

“Boy,” The one that is wearing the bones called, “pick yer blade up.”

Jon walked to his sword and picked it up. The one with the bronze gauntlet, pushed the others aside.  
“Let me see dat sword boy.”

“Don’t grab it Tormund.” The dark skinned man said.

“Shut you flap, Jarl.” The one named Tormund told the now known Jarl.

“Fucking idiot.” The one with the tearing eyes said.

“You shut up to, Weeper.”

When Tormund got to Jon, he grabbed the hilt, and dropped it back into Jon’s bonded arms.

“Mother goat fucker!” Tormund yelled, “That thing hurts.”

The greying man hid his face in his hands, “Alright ye cunts, let's go to the camp.”

Everyone seem to forget about the two direwolves, but when they were going to grab Jon’s shoulder the female one bared her teeth.

Everyone backed off again, knowing that they can’t win against two fully grown direwolves. The she-wolf went to Jon, and sat down in front of him.

When Jon looked into her eyes, he knew what it was trying to say. Jon brought his binded hands to her neck and started to pet it, “You need to go,” he said to her.

The she-wolf’s head went closer to Jon’s and started to sniff. After a few minutes she backed off, and looked at Jon’s face.

Jon was still petting her when she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted him to do, she wants a name, “Hmm,” he looked at her fur, “Winter, is that fine.” She started wagging her tail back and forth, Jon laughed, he took his off of her neck and backed away, “You need to go… I promise I will come back and find you and your friend.” He looked over to the black direwolf.

Winter got back up and went back to her friend, with one last look back.

When he looked back to the group of wildlings, they were wide eyed looking at him.

The first to speak was Tormund. “Alright, what the hell was that?”

No one could answer.

XxxxX

When Jon entered the camp he was amazed by the sight of giants, and mammoths. The camp was huge with what looked like fifty-thousand. He saw women carrying spears, children were trying to get the giants attention, and he even saw a male wildling carrying a female wildling, well this woman was punching and kicking the man, towards a tent. He looked back and saw that Tormund was grinning.

“That is what we call stealing, explorer. A man finds a woman and steals her. The woman can fight back. When the man has completely stolen his chosen, they can fuck.” Tormund explained.

Jon nodded, he didn’t quite understand it but these people live different lives then the ones that live south of the Wall.

While Jon was following his captors, he noticed a redhead staring at his with lust. Jon looked back to the woman, and saw that it was the one that shot the arrow at his hand earlier that day.

Jon looked forward and saw that they were almost to the centre of the camp. When Jon heard thumping coming from his right, he turned and saw the biggest giant he has seen in this camp. Jon stopped mid step and looked up at the giant.

Jon was to focused on the giant to notice that the honey-blonde haired woman from earlier was beside him, “That giant’s name is to long for us so we just call him Wun Wun.” Jon jumped when he finally realized that someone was beside him.  
"He is probably the kindest giants we have here, but don’t piss him off.” She smiled at him. The smile was beautiful, it was like something from the stories his sister believe in. Jon looked back at the giant, he raised his bonded hands up and did a tiny wave. The giant looked down at Jon. The giant copied Jon and gave a wave back. The giant started speaking in a tongue he didn't know.

“What did he just say?” Jon asked.

“Well you see Wun Wun is kind of like my protector, so what he just said was, ‘Looks like you have a replacement for me, a much prettier one.’"

Jon was about to respond when he got a tug from the rope by Rattleshirt.

“Come on boy, we have to take you to Mance.” He snarled.

Jon followed, and when they entered the biggest tent in the camp he was untied and was told to sit down. Jon looked around and saw that the group of wildlings that captured him weren’t the only ones here.

Standing around the place were three men, and a pregnant woman cooking food.

The closet man to him was tall, and lean. He has no ears, and clean shaven and bald. The man has grey eyes and a straight nose. He is also carrying a spear made out of weirwood and has a ornate bronze head. Beside this man was a similar looking man, but younger and fading hair.

The other man was sitting, he had a long brown hair, and he was currently playing the flute.

The greying man started to speak, “Mance he have someone here. He can talk to direwolves.”

The man playing the flute stopped, “What do you mean he can talk to direwolves, Varamyr?”

“He was talking to a direwolf and it responded.”

Mance looked to the group, “Let me see him. I only know one family that can do that and they are southerners.”

Rattleshirt grabbed Jon’s arm and pushed him. When Mance saw him, his eyes widened.

“Mance Rayder. It’s nice seeing you again.” Jon said with a grin on his face.

Everyone looked at him, the woman that was cooking spoke, “You know Mance?”

Mance spoke first, “I visited his family when I was a crow.” He looked to the blonde woman, “Val, what happened to your hand?”

“His sword. When I grabbed his sword it felt like I was touching fire.”

“Aye, I saw it.” Tormund said.

Mance got up, and walked towards Jon. When tried to hold the sword, the same reaction.

For the next few minutes there was silence, that was until Jon spoke, “Mance I need to talk with you, in private.”

Mance thought it over and nodded, “Everyone out.”

Mance walked back towards Jon, and cut the bindings of Jon’s wrist.  
“Why did you want to talk in private for?”

Jon sat down and pulled out a scroll out off his bag. He handed it to Mance.

“So you joined the Golden Company, and you have a contract that wants you to kill, the Weeper and Rattleshirt.”  
Mance handed the scroll back to Jon, and walked towards a barrel. Mance came back with two mugs full of ale, he handed one to Jon and sat in front of Jon.  
“Have at it. No one cares for them, but I have a question. How are ya going to do it? You see those two are my best fighters, the only ones that can possibly bet them are Tormund and our giants.”

Jon reaches into his bag again, “I thought so.” He pulled out a two small vials, and handed them to Mance.  
“You won’t die if you smell it.” .

“You're going to poison them?” Mance handed the vials back, “Poison is a woman’s weapon.”

“Do you think I care? I want this contract done. If it wants me to kill a giant I will kill the giant in the most effective way possible.”

“How can I help with this?”

“You can call them, and while you're doing that I can put the poison into two mugs of ale.”

Mance stood and walked towards the ale and filled two mugs and put them in front of Jon. He then walked to the entrance of the tent and told the person that stood outside to get the Weeper and Rattleshirt.

Jon added the poison.

Mance returned to talk.

“So why didn’t ya join the Night’s Watch?” Mance asked.

“Why would I want to join, when there are rapers, thugs, and thieves?” Jon shot back.

Mance laughed.

“Val, wants you. She was staring at you the whole time. Do you want her?” Jon blushed.

Jon didn’t know how to respond, he did want her, but he has never done it…

“Your face says it all. You want her but … you're still a maid.” He said quietly.

Jon slowly nodded his head, “Aye, I am.”

Jon was saved from answering when the Weeper and Rattleshirt came into the tent.

“What do you want, Mance?” Rattleshirt asked.

Mance stood and grabbed the mugs of ale from beside him, “Why it’s quite simple. I want a drink with some of my best fighters.” He handed them the mugs.

Both drank.

The Weeper spoke when he was done: “Was that all Mance?”

“Yes that was all,” he turned around but stopped mid turn, “Actually can you grab Tormund.” The men nodded, and left.

Mance went to sit down, “So… did you come north by yourself or with friends?” Mance asked.

“Alone.” Jon responded.

Mance’s eyes widened, “You should have came here with companions. This are dark times I tell ya. The Others have returned.”

“The Others are stories made up by wet nurses, to scare children.”

“Come with us to HardHome. You are going to head south right?”

“Aye I am.”

And at this moment Tormund entered. The rest of the day Tormund and Mance told Jon about the Others returning, and how the freefolk live.

XxxxX

At Hardhome with Mance’s army, he has gotten to know everyone and became good friends with Tormund. While he was with Mance’s army, he got to know Val, and he apologized for the burnt hand. There he could see ships anchored.

When they got to Hardhome, Mance called everyone to his tent and asked Jon to reveal who he was, and they were still in the tent.

“I’m leaving tomorrow to go south, I can take a few of you with me but not all of you.”

Everyone started talking and he couldn’t hear a thing, that was until Tormund yelled.

“Everyone shut the hell up and talk one at a time, we're dealing with a southerner.” Jon laughed.

“Jon,” Mance said, “I want you to take the children and the elderly when you go.” Jon nodded. Everyone went back to talking.

That was until everyone heard a loud screeching coming from outside. The hounds started to bark, and the winds started to blow stronger. Everyone gone quiet, then they all broke out in a run to grab there weapons. Jon ran outside and saw blue eyes running towards Hardhome.

“GET EVERYONE TO THE DOCKS AND ON A BOAT TO GO TO THE SHIPS WE AREN’T LEAVING UNTIL ALL OF THE CHILDREN ARE ABOARD… YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL EVERYONE IS ON A SHIP OR DEAD. NOW MOVE IT!” Mance yelled, “AND EVERY MAN FIGHT BACK!”

He stood beside Jon, “Get your sword, Snow. We got the dead to fight.”


	2. You Will Regret: FIXED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon fights the Other’s, Goes back South, Leaves, and Creats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn’t been beta checked, but I will be in Russia doing work for a bit so I won’t be able to update Aslo there has been a huge change go back and read chapter 1

Chapter 2: You Will Regret,   
Fanfiction . net: Thanks for the reviews and favourites.

AO3: Thank you for the Kudo’s and comments.  
I did the best I could with the smut. It seems like the smut isn't really what the story is about. Maye you could focus on Jon's adventures?

 

————————  
Jon Snow  
———————

Jon couldn’t believe it. They were back. the Others were back. When Mance first told him about it, he had laughed and said that he was imagining things, but when he was getting to know the freefolk, it was getting to his head.

Jon saw a wight charging towards him, Jon dodged to the right and brought his sword down on the wight. He looked back to the boats and saw that there was around a hundred left to save. He turned back around and regretted it instantly.

Jon was sent flying back, from what looked like a fist of mist, frozen mist. Jon was woozy for a good minute or two. When Jon’s sight was back he got back up on his feet, to see what hit him in the first place, and what he saw was what he believed a myth, an Other.

Ice made human, was what Jon’s mind was telling him. Jon went to bring his sword up when he realized he dropped it when he was thrown back. When he found his sword, he knew he was fucked. It was behind the Other. He saw a wight try to pick it up, and like everyone else, beside himself and Father, it set the wight aflame.

Jon then realized that there was no way to get his sword form behind the Other. If what the stories were to believe then the Other’s spider should be here soon. Jon took the chance to see who was still fighting back the wights. And to Jon’s mild surprise a good chunk of Mance's men were still alive.

Jon moved as fast as he could and turned back around to see that the Other was closer. He felt a great pain in his arm. The Other grabbed him. Jon tried to move away, but he was slinged towards the wights.

When Jon came to a stop his whole arm was in pain, his muscles aching, the arm the Other grabbed felt like it was going to fall off. But Jon didn’t stop fighting, Jon grab the dagger at his belt and started to move towards his sword. But from the looks of it the wights that he was cutting, weren’t staying down, so instead of taking it slowly he burst out in a sprint to grab his sword.

Jon was pretty much beside it when he saw an ice hand trying to grab his neck, Jon dodged the hand but the Other grabbed the same arm. Jon felt the pain again, but his other hand was still free so he reached out and grabbed the sword. When he grabbed it he swung it towards the Other. The Other dropped Jon’s arm.

He didn’t know what to do, his body is aching and he can’t feel his arm. He closed his eyes to give a little prayer. When he felt that the Other was right in front of him he knew he was dead meat. When he felt that the Other’s weapon was coming down on him, he was sure he was going to die. But the attack never came he opened his eyes to see that Jarl, was in front of him with a frozen blade in his chest.

With the last of Jon’s strength he brought the sword up, and thrust the sword at the Other and with wide eyes, he saw the sword go straight through the Other’s. The Other looked down at the blade with wide eyes, around the sword the misty ice started to turn to ice. The Other looked up at Jon, and to Jon’s surprise spoke.

“You are worthy, to fight our maker.” The voice of the Other, was like listening to breaking ice.

With that the Other exploded.

Jon dropped his sword and grabbed Jarl.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because Val wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you.” He tried to laugh but it all came out as blood, “You have to save the freefolk. We aren’t that different form you southerners, we were born on the other side of the wall.”

Jarl smiled and Jon watched as the colour in Jarl’s skin disappeared. Jon closed Jarls eyes and left him in the snow and when he looked back to the boats, there were three boats left and pretty much everyone was gone, he looked to see who was still fighting.

He saw that Sigorn of Thenns, Tormund, Varamyr, Soren Shieldbreaker, Mance, and Val. Jon went to move but his body froze on him when he saw that the Other’s are coming with their spiders.

Jon forced his body to move with one thing on mind, ‘Get Val to the boats. Make sure they all survive.”

When Jon got to Val he went to grab her shoulder, and she turned around and punched him in the face. With his good arm he lifted her up and put her on his shoulder as she struggled. He went back to Jarl’s body to grab his sword.

When he had his sword he went to the boats and the others followed him, Val was still fighting when he got to the boat, so he threw her in it and said, “Stay, you aren’t going to die. I made a promise to your lover to save all you freefolk so I am.”

He got into the boat and the boat moved to go to the ships.

When they got to the ship, Winds Winter, Jon went to the captain.  
“Send a to Winterfell, Eastwatch, Castle Black, Karhold, and Last Hearth, saying everything that happened here. Tell them it’s from Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark. Also tell them that we are stopping at Karhold. When you write the scroll to Karhold, tell them that ships are coming, filled with wildlings.”

The captain nodded and ran to his room and started to write the scrolls. Jon went to Mance who was sitting beside Dalla. When Mance saw him he got up and walked towards Jon.

Jon started, “How many do you think survived? And how many giants and mammoths?”

Mance thought on it for a bit, “I’ll say twenty-four thousand freefolk, and what I saw of the giants and their mammoths, I don’t really know.”

“How many men did you have with you?” Jon asked.

“While I was still growing my army, but the last time I counted, it was fifty thousand.”

Jon grabbed his arm, “I could have saved more.”

Mance looked at him, “You did what you could. You have gained the respect of the freefolk.” Mance watched Jon closely.

“How do you know I have the respect of your people?” Jon asked.

“You saved us from the Others and you killed one. You kept the wights off us for everyone on to get on a ship."

Jon was about to respond when he lost the feeling in his legs. Mance grabbed Jon and sat him down on the floor of the ship. Jon was still clutching his arm. Mance moved his hand away form his arm, he grabbed his sleeve and ripped it off. When Mance saw what was on Jon’s arm, he brought Jon up to his feet and brought him to a room. Inside the room was a bed and Mance put Jon on it. Jon passed out. Mance was at the door watching Jon, he saw that Jon was sweating and muttering.  
“Get away from me . . .I’m sorry . . .I didn’t know . . Leave me alone!”. While watching Jon, when he remembered that Jon was fifteen.

Mance left the room when he saw that Jon has relaxed a bit. When he got outside he saw that Val was standing there.

“Why you here Val?” Mance asked.

“How is he?” She responded.

“He was fine when I left but he is passed out, and most likely be like that until we hit land.”

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“Aye, I do. We are going south. He is taking us south.”

Val nodded, when she about to leave he called out, “You didn’t answer my earlier question Val.”

She looked back at him, “He stole me, Mance don’t you remember?”

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

When Ned got the scroll about the Others returning, he was about to throw it away, but when he saw Jon’s name he read the whole thing. And just like that he got on his horse and rode to Karhold with complete haste. Behind him was Jory, Ser Rodrik, and Robb.

When Karhold came in view he saw that there were ships a bay. He shoved his heels into the side of the horse to make it go faster. When he got there he saw that everyone had their weapons drawn, he knew the reason why, but really he hasn’t seen any wildlings, when he got here.

He got off his horse and gave it to a stable boy and started walking towards the main hall. When he got there he that Lord Umber, Smalljon, Lord Karstark, Harrion Karstark, and Jon. Everyone looked to Ned and Robb.

“Lord Stark,” Lord Karstark greeted, “Lord Robb. You have arrived. Now talk some sense into your Bastard. He has brought wildlings to us.” Lord Karstark told Ned.

Ned was about to speak when Jon rose from his seat, “They are real, my lords. The Others have returned.”

Smalljon stood, “If it’s true then show us!”

Jon looked to Ned.  
“Father,” Jon said, “You know that I won’t lie about something like that.”

Ned nodded his head, “I know Jon, but the Others, that is all a lie. They are stories wet nurses tell kids to scare them.”

Ned looked up to Jon to notice that he lost all hope in his father to help him.

Greatjon stood.  
“He still brought the wildlings south of the wall! I say we send the fuckers back to Hardhome, and leave them to whatever they have been telling you, boy.”

“Aye I’m with Lord Umber, on this,” Rickard said, “The fuckers should go back to there frozen wastelands. You expect us to let them live on the lands they raided, and raped. They don’t deserve to live on this side of the Wa…” Lord Stark couldn’t finish his sentence.

“THEY ARE THE SAME AS US.” Jon yelled with slamming his fist on the table, “THE ONLY REASON WHY THEY LIVE ON THAT WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE THERE WHEN THE FUCKING WALL WAS BUILT. NONE OF YOU STAYED WITH THEM FOR A SENNIGHT, BUT I HAVE. THEY LIVE, EAT, AND BREAD THE SAME AS US. ONE EVEN SAVED MY FUCKING ARSE, AND IN THE PROCESS. IF NONE OF YOU ARE WILLING TO EXPECT THEM ON YOUR LAND THEN SO BE IT, I WILL TAKE THEM TO ESSOS IN THE MORROW. NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM I WOULD.” Jon stood and left, he slammed the door and they could hear the hinges shake.

Ned was shaking, and from the looks of it every lord as well. He has never heard Jon yell before. The closet time Jon showed his anger was… never. That was when he realized that wasn’t the wolf’s anger. That was the dragon’s anger. The wolf’s anger, was a relaxed anger. The dragon’s anger, was a ball of fire that could explode at any moment.

Lord Umber was the one that broke the silence, “That right there was… was…”

Both heirs said at the said, “I pissed meself.” When Ned looked back at Robb, he noticed that he was wide eyed.

“Robb come we're going to go confront your brother.” Ned said.

Ned left shortly after, and behind him Robb followed. When they found Jon, they saw he was talking to Alys Karstark.

“You didn’t send a single raven Jon, why haven’t you?” Alys asked.

“Sorry Alys, I really am but I would like to be alone.” Jon avoided the question.

“No, you will tell me why you haven’t sent a raven.” Alys said with determination.

Jon looked at Alys, “The reason why was because when I left Karhold, everything went to shit. My life got harder. Lady Stark,” Ned could hear the poison in the name, “wouldn’t allow me to send anything, because of her beliefs of me trying to take Winterfell form Rob, the woman is a bitch who deceived to drown is in a frozen lake. Alys I’m sorry for not sending a raven but I will make it up to you when I return to Essos.”

“When do you plan on leaving?” Alys asked.

“In about four hours. But before I leave, I plan on seeing my father and my brother.”

“Why are you leaving so soon? You just got here, and your leaving already.” Ned could see a tear going down Alys from her eyes.

“The reason I’m leaving so soon is because I made a promise someone who save my life. But I won’t leave until later.” He grabbed Alys hand. Ned could see he was blushing, “I would like to sleep for a bit… and is wondering if you would join me.”

Ned was wide eyed and so was Robb.

Alys smile, “Of course I would join… but no funny business… we’re still fifteen.”

“My lady, you think I would do that to you? I’m hurt, I would never do that to you.”

They laughed. Ned was shocked at how Jon behaved around Alys. Ned smiled, ‘Jon found someone. Someone who would love him for who he is and who doesn’t care what he is.’

Ned left with Robb to talk with the Lords Umber, and Karstark.

————————  
Mance Rayder  
————————

Mance was on the ‘Winds Winter’ when he saw Jon coming back. The reason the freefolk were on the ships, was because Jon worried that they would do something stupid, and get themselves killed for it. Mance smiled at how fast Jon grew on the freefolk, and how fast the freefolk are growing on Jon.

Sigorn of the Thenn suggested naming Jon their king. Everyone agreed even Mance. While Jon was in the castle Mance and a few chiefs went to the ships to see what there people think of it.

Most of the freefolk accepted, and some were hesitant but then agreed. So when Jon returns, the chiefs of the tribes, will go to Jon and cut their hand and say the words they said when they made Mance King-Beyond-The-Wall.

When Jon got on the ship he looked for the captain. But before he could get the captain Mance blocked.

“Jon Snow, there is a meeting with the chiefs and they are wondering if you could join them.” Mance said.

Jon looked to him, “Why would they want me to join them?”

“Don’t know, why don’t you go and see.” Mance responded.

Jon looked at Mance, then nodded, “Where are they?”

“In the captain’s quarters,” Jon looked worried, “they didn’t do anything stupid, Jon.” Mance laughed.

Jon let out a breath in relief. He then walked towards the captain’s quarters.

When they got there they saw all the clan leaders, Soren Shieldbreaker, Sigorn of the Thenns, Gerrick Kingsblood, and Tormund. They were standing around the table with a mug of ale in their hands. When they saw them, they put down there ale and looked at Jon.

Jon looked at them, “You called a meeting what’s it about?”

Each on drew there dirks and walked towards Jon. Mance can tell that Jon was a bit startled. Tormund went first, he brought his free hand up and gripped the dirk and cut himself.

“You have my clan and it’s weapons, I also name you king of the freefolk.” Tormund said, and moved aside. Sigorn came next and said the same thing, then Soren, Redbeard, and last Mance.

Jon was shocked at what they just did, but went back to his normal brooding face. He nodded to them and left to get the captain to get the ship moving. Mance followed Jon out, and when Jon found the captain he asked if he is willing to go to Myr the captain nodded who signalled to the other ships.

 

Jon went to stand on the bow of the ship. Mance went to stand beside him.  
“If you are to be our king, you will need to know our tongue. And lucky for you we have just the person to teach you.” He turn to look behind him, and there she was talking to Dalla.

Jon looked back as well.  
“You plan for her to teach me the Old Tongue?” Mance nodded. Jon laughed.  
“That won’t happen, the only two things that will be going on is us, one fucking,” Mance looked shocked at Jon, “Yes I remember I stole her Mance I’m no idiot. So get Tormund to teach me.”

“Tormund doesn’t know the language as well as her, so she is the best we have to teach you. If you don’t accept then you will make her sad, she was the one that suggested teaching you.” Mance smirked.

Jon looked back at Val and Dalla, “She is beautiful, I am willing to learn the language form her.”

“Good you will begin on the morrow.” Mance walked away.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon was having a blast at the language and found it very interesting, also he was with Val as well. Jon knew that Val was a few name-days older but, she is still gorgeous. But that was not what he needed to be worried about right now.Jon was on the deck learning the Old Tongue, when the captain yelled, “PIRATES!”

Jon looked to the captain, “How many, Captain?”

“Six ships, my lord.” The captain replied.

‘Six ships? They see twenty-four ships, why would they risk that?’ Then it hit Jon in the face.

“Look around us, captain. They will most likely try to hit us from all sides!” Jon yelled back. The captain followed Jon’s order and found that Jon was right.

The captain looked down at Jon and nodded.  
“Shit,” Jon said under his breath. He needed to think fast. When he thought of something, he knew it was insane but it would work.

Jon left to find the chiefs, when he found them they were grabbing weapons and getting ready to fight. They looked over to him.

“I have a plan and I’m going to need one hundred-twenty of you to help.” Jon said.

They looked to each other and nodded.  
“What’s the plan Jon?” Tormund asked.

“Well I want you to take thirty of your best men and separate them into a group of five and swim to the pirate ships without being noticed. The other ships are full of women, children, and elders that can’t fight, and this ship has the most fighters and I don’t want to risk my people. I know it’s a risk and it’s a risk that I’m willing to take to keep my people alive.” Jon said.

The chiefs smiled that he was calling the freefolk his people, they all nodded and got there men ready.

XxxxX

When everyone was ready Jon, joined them. They were all wearing their small clothes so they aren’t dragged under by there heavy clothes. They carried a dirk or a dagger. Jon was going to tell the captain to keep going so that the pirates don’t think they notice that they are about to be ambushed, with the added cover form the ships around them, the pirates won’t be ready when they attacked.

They all jumped into the ocean with as little splash as possible, and started to separate sending five to each ship, they then went underwater to get under the pirates to attack when they are behind them. Every few minutes they got up to grab a fresh breath of air and went back underneath. Another few minutes they were behind the head ship, from the looks of it, when they were behind it they started to climb up and was now on the upper deck with the captain controlling the wheel. Jon went behind him put the knife to his throat.

“Make a noise and you lose your life.” Jon whispers. The captain nodded.

Jon motioned for the others to begin. With complete silence the ship was taking. Jon grabbed the captain’s sword.  
“You will do everything I say and you will come out with your head on your shoulders.” The captain nodded again with sweat going down his face.  
“Go towards the head ship of ours and drop anchor. Your other ships should be taken so don’t anything you regret.” Again the captain nodded.

When they got to there head ship, Jon saw that the plan worked, they now had around forty ship in total. Jon went to there captain and asked if he had another men that could steer the ships. The captain nodded and went to get them to steer the ships. When this was happening Jon asked all the freefolk to split in half and go to the other ships. They all did what Jon did and in the next hour they were on there way to Myr again.

XxxxX

When they got to Myr, Jon asked everyone to stay on the ships. When Jon left to get the money form his contract, he stopped to see that there was someone watching him. The woman was of average height, she had a red mask and a black cloak.

She walked towards him and stroked his cheek.  
“Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, mother unknown. You were raised a bastard and wanted to be free. So one day, you left. Tried to join the Company of the Rose but they denied your offer, so you went to the Golden Company. You took a contract beyond the Wall to kill two wildlings, the Weeper and Rattleshirt. You met the true enemy the Others at Hardhome. You became the king of the freefolk. And now you're here back in Myr to see if the money will be given to you.” She said with a sing-song voice that Jon found beautiful, but not as beautiful as Alys’s and Val’s voice. Jon was shocked that she knew all of this.

“How do you know all of this?” Jon asked.

“I know things,” she took her hand away form his face, “A gift waits for you in the Disputed Lands. Take friends, a shovel, and water. Come find me, I will either be in Asshai or here.”

Jon was was confused as to why she would tell him this. Jon was about ask what she meant but she disappeared before he could.

Jon continued on with his day and got the gold he was promised. When he returned to the Company there was talk going around saying something about Westeros.

He went his Commander’s tent, when he got there found that his commander wasn’t alone he was with a grumpy old man with dyed hair the colour of blue. Jon could see that his hair wasn’t really blue but was red.

When his commander noticed him he looked to Jon.  
“Was it done Snow?” He asked.

“Aye, Lord Commander.” Jon responded.

“So you got your gold.Then why ya here?”

“I want to leave the Company.”

His commander looked at him, then to his guest, and back to Jon, “Are you loyal to your father, Snow?”

“It depends.” Jon shot back.

Harry Strickland looked at Jon with narrowed eyes, “What do you mean?”

“If my father told me to stay when he is in trouble, I won’t stay but if he told me to go come and grab my sisters and leave him behind I would.”

His commander’s guest looked to Jon with narrowed light-blue eyes, “Who’s your father boy?”

Harry answered, “His father is Eddard Stark.”

When his guest heard this he got to his feet and yelled, “I want his head, his father was traitor to his king!”

Harry looked to his guest, “Sit down Jon, he has been loyal to the Company and listened to his leaders. If you want his head do it when he leaves.” He looked to Jon Snow, “I will let you leave and I will pay you the gold I would have given you if you stayed for the three years.”

Harry gave the gold to Jon, and once again asked him to follow him to the docks.  
"You have been loyal to us and I will always be grateful, but you have asked to go and someone wants you dead and I can see that you can become a great leader but not here.” his voice dropped to a whisper, “If I were you, go make a company, and challenge the Golden Company with numbers and power and when we are even in both come back and fight me if I win I get your men, and if you win you get my men.”

Jon went to ‘Winds Winter’, they didn’t leave straight away but anchored in the bay. When he asked the captain how much he wanted to get paid, the captain responded with ‘nothing’ Jon was confused but accepted it all the same. He went to the captain’s quarter and asked for all the chiefs and Mance.

When they came he told them to sit, and started with what there about to do.

“I would like you to think over what I have said, chiefs. But before we leave I would like to know your thoughts. Are you willing to join a company that I will be making in a fortnight or two?”

The chiefs looked to each other, “Give me an answer when I return."

Jon got up and left to prepare what he would need for this quest that the red masked lady gave him.

XxxxX

The next day Jon was ready to go with a shovel, water, food to eat, his sword, and a tent. Jon told no one to leave the ship, unless there is a problem. The chiefs agreed to his join his company and Jon left them to make a name, flag, moto, and battle cry. Jon left the ship shortly after. When Jon got to land he went to find a person who was selling horses. He need one that was fast and has good stamina.

Jon found one with what he was looking for, but the horse was Shadow, he left his horse at Eastwatch. He missed his trusted steed.

Jon bought the horse for a gold dragon and went to the border. When he got there he saw that someone was waiting for him. The same woman with the red mask was there.

She went to him and asked, “Are you going, Jon Snow?”

“Aye, I am.” He responded.

“Well I wish you luck on the journey. My name is Quaithe.”

Jon got on his horse and rode out to the Disputed Lands.

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned was in his solar when he got news of the king’s Hand was coming. When he got it he went to the courtyard and saw that the Knights of the Vale was already coming in. He looked around and saw everyone was confused.

When he looked back he called a servant to get the cooks ready for a feast. The servant nodded and went to the kitchen, when Ned looked back at the entrance and saw that the Hand was just coming in. When they made eye contact Ned smiled and so did Jon.

Lord Arryn came to a stop and got off his horse and walked to Ned and embraced him. Jon pulled away and smiled.

“Ned it has been a while, why haven’t you visited us at the Red Keep?” Lord Arryn said.

“Why isn’t it simple?” he looked to Jon Arryn, who raised an eyebrow, “I don’t want to smell the shit. The last time I was in King’s Landing I almost passed out.”

Both Lord Arryn and Ned laughed. When they stopped Lord Arryn looked around, “Where is the household, Ned?”

“Why to be completely honest, we didn’t know you were coming just until a few minutes ago.” Was Ned response.

Jon looked back to Ned with wide eyes, “I swore I sent a raven when I left King’s Landing?” He looked away, “I apologize Ned, for the late notice.”

Ned smile and said, “Don’t worry about it. But we won’t be able to feed knights. But we can feed you and the lords that came with you.” Ned said.

Jon looked back to Ned with a smile, “Thank you. Now let’s me see your children!” He looked around. Ned smile and called them.

XxxxX

They were have supper when Lord Hand finally asked Ned the reason why he was here.

“So Ned,” Ned looked to his guess, “What really happened between you and Catelyn Tully?”

“What do you know, Lord Hand.”

“Well from what Lord Varys's little birds say, you and Cat were arguing about your son, Jon Snow.” Lord Hand responded.

Ned was grateful that Lord Hand didn’t call Jon a bastard.

“While that would be true,” Ned looked to his children.  
“Let me tell you something Lord Hand. My children love there ‘bastard’ brother. Robb grew up with him, Aye, Jon’s three months older but they grew up together and he lost all hope and started to brood. Sansa misses him. Arya, sweat rebellious Arya, even she was a babe she would follow Jon around like a cub to the mother bear. Her first word was ‘Jon’. When Arya was younger and had nightmares, she wouldn’t come to me or Cat, but she went to Jon, and the next morning I would go to Jon’s room and saw that Arya was hugging Jon by the waist, passed out and Jon drawing circles on her back. Arya was always close to Jon and was devastated she completely looked herself up in her room or she would have went to the godswood and pray. Brandon was as devastated as Arya, but he was close to it. Rickon wouldn’t leave anyone alone and asking when Jon was returning.”  
“Then we got a raven from Jon saying that he was safe, he sent a scroll to each of his siblings and got them a present for each of us.” He took out the coin that he keep in his cloak or his pocket. He handed to Jon Arryn, “And just guess what ‘Lady Stark’ said about it.” He spat the name.

Jon was still looking at the coin, he then looked up to Ned and said, “She said it was form the Mother, and whenever a raven came from your son, she would take the scrolls and gifts away and hidden them from everyone.” He finished.

Ned nodded, “She had about twenty scrolls to each of her kids and had half that number of gifts for them. He sent a book to Sansa about knights and princesses, he also got her a dress from Braavos. He sent Bran two more coins like that but each different, one being gold with a the symbol of the Seven Pointed Stars, in the center was a crown with a sword. The other hasn’t even been touched yet, so I do even know what it looks like. Jon sent Rickon a toy direwolf and a toy giant. Both he still plays with. He sent Robb a new cloak, he also got him a book about Essos and its culture. For Arya he sent another book but this one being about the dragons and Targaryens, he also got her coin that was silver with a flying dragon carved in it.”

Jon Arryn was shocked that Ned’s Son was able to buy all of this. He gave the coin back to Ned, “What did he get you?”

Ned smiled, “He got me books.”

“What are the books about?” Lord Arryn asked.

“A book on how to rule rightfully and another one about all the Noble Houses in Westeros.”

When Ned saw Rickon yawn he looked to the Lord Hand.  
“That will be all for today,” he looked back Rickon to see his head leaning on Bran’s shoulder and Brans head leaning on Rickon’s head, “but it seems that my two youngest are playing asleep. If you want to stay you are welcome to continue feasting but I had a busy day and would like some sleep.”

Jon Arryn smiled up to Ned, “Thank you, but it was a long ride here and I also am tired, I’m not as young as I was back then, so I get tired fast.” Ned and Jon Arryn laughed.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

It has been a sennight since he started his quest to find what it was that Quaithe sent him for. Jon robe for hours a day, but one day he was getting a feeling to go south-south-east. When the feeling came back it was tell him to dig.

Jon grabbed the shovel that he brought along with him. Within a few minutes he something shine, when he stopped he saw a sword a Valyrian steel sword, Jon couldn’t see the handle but he could see that it was Valyrian steel. He bent down to grab the sword and that was when he noticed that the sword was in a dead man’s hand. Jon backed up to shovel a bit of sand out of the way.

When he saw the handle of the Valyrian steel sword, he was shocked. Right in front of him, in the ground, in a dead man’s hand, that Jon was current it was Bittersteel’s corpse, was Blackfyre.

He grabbed the handle and yanked the sword out of Aegor’s hands. The sword had no sheath, so Jon grabbed a cloth and rapped the cloth around the blade.

Jon attached the sword on his saddle, and started going back to Myr.

What he saw when he saw the ships, put a smile on his face. On the ships were a banner the banner had a black background, with a weirwood tree with a smile on it, and around the weirwood, were three direwolves, all having different colours. The first was a white one, the second one was grey-white, the third and final one was completely black.

When he got to the ‘Winds Winter’, he saw that the chiefs were still working on what he assigned to them. They didn’t notice him until he spoke.

“So have you finished what I asked for.” Jon smiled, when they all jumped.

They all turned around and saw that Jon was covered in sand. Tormund was the first to speak.

“You look like shit Jon. Aye we finished but we still need a name, Har!”

Jon looked down at himself, “Aye, I do look like shit,” everyone laughed, “but let me hear what you have.”

Sigorn was the one to answer him.  
“Well as you can see our banners are a weirwood tree, and direwolves. Our words are ‘We Love The Virtuous’, our war cry is ‘Wrath and Ruin’. But that’s all we could think of.”

"How about the Brotherhood Of The Old Gods?” Jon said.

"We agree.” Mance said when he calmed down.

“Now if you excuse me, I would like a nap, and a bath.” Jon said as he left.

XxxxX

When Jon heard knocking, he got up form his sleep and opened the door to see Val was there.

“Val,” he said, “Why are you here?”

She didn’t say anything, and the next thing he saw was that she pounced on him. It was a blur of sensation. Heat and sweetness. He couldn't tell where he ended and she began. All he knew was that he wasn't a maid anymore.

XxxxX

When Jon woke up, he woke up to see a naked Val on top of him. Jon smiled at the sight. But he knew that he couldn’t stay like this forever, so he lightly pushed her off him. He got dressed in his everyday clothes. But before he left he saw Blackfyre in the corner.

He grabbed it, and went to the door. Before he closed it he looked at the sleeping Val in his bed, he smiled as she moved around. He closed the door as quietly as possible.

When Jon got to the deck of the ship, he saw everyone grinning, smirking, and some even laughing. He tried to hide his blush.

Jon saw Mance and Tormund grinning.

“So,” Tormund said, “How was your first time Snow?”

Jon smiled.

“Amazing thank you,” he looked to Mance, “We will be leaving to Braavos when I get back, so get every one ready.”

Jon left the ship, and went to the docks. Jon walked for a bit, but when he found who he was looking for.

“Jon what ya doing here still?” Harry asked.

“Can we talk in private, Harry?” Jon responded.

Jon followed Harry to Harry’s tent.

“So why did you want to talk to me alone, Jon?”

Jon sat down, he put the sword in front of him.“The reason why I wanted to talk to you alone was because of this.” He points to the sword, “When I left the Company I went on a quest. This quest was from a shadow binder. It took me about a sennight to find.” He started to unwrap the sword, “This is Blackfyre.”

When all the wrapping off he picked it up and gave it to Harry. Strickland was wide-eyed, when he saw the sword, “So it has been found.”

Jon looked to the blade, “Yes it has. It rightfully belongs to the Golden Company so I brought it here.”

Harry grabbed the handle and stood. He waved it around a bit. He walked back to his set, and sat down.

“Aye, that sword belonged to us,” Jon looked to Harry, “But Bittersteel told his men to that no one was worthy to wield the blade.” He looked to Jon, then to Blackfyre.

“You found the sword, and that in my book means your worthy of the blade. It’s yours. Pass it down to your child and their child, and on.”

“Are you serious?”

Harry nodded, “I’m completely serious, Jon.”

Jon bowed his head, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Snow.”

Jon grabbed the sword and wrapped it back up in the cloth.

When he got to the docks, he saw that all his ships were flying the banner of his Brotherhood, but that wasn’t what got his attention. Right beside the row boat he used to get to the docks, was Quaithe.

When she saw him, Jon got the feeling she was smiling under her mask, “You have returned Jon Snow.”

“Aye, I have. Was this the something you wanted to give me?”

“Yes that was the gift I wanted to give you.” She stepped closer, “I have another quest for you.”

Jon thought if it was a good idea trusting Quaithe, she did give him Blackfyre.

“The quest I have for you has three parts. The first is go to Norvos and defend it from a khal. If you succeed, find a Dothraki man going by the name Rakharo. Take him under your wing. Then go to Astapor and buy five-hundred Unsullied. Do with them what you wish, but a wise man leads free men. Find Black Snake and give him command. Then with the chest Eddard Stark gave you go to the Doom. Find an island with a half destroyed building, go to it with the chest. The rest depends on you.”

The quest will give him experience of war and how to lead people.

“I accept the quest,” He looked to her, “Is there another reward for me?”

Jon felt her grin under her mask.

“There is no gold. The first reward is a who. The person will give you everything you want, but the person is hard to impress. The second is a army that has never lost a battle yet. The final reward depends what you do with the chest.”

“Fine by me. The person you were talking about, is this person by chance a she?”

She nods.

"Goodbye Jon Snow, find me when you're done.”

 

When he got to the ship, he saw that everyone was up. He walked to the captain and asked if he is willing to go to Braavos. The cap laughed and responded with, “Why the fuck not, the freefolk are a good laugh, and easy to talk to… except the Thenns.”

“Payment will come, I swear it.”

“Not to worry, I’m getting paid in laughter and ale.” The captain laughed.

Jon nodded, with a ‘thank you’ and went to his cabin. He thought over what Quaithe’s quests.

Jon heard laughter from above him and left his cabin to join the freefolk, Jon knows that they won’t be able to stay on the ship forever. So when they get to Braavos, he plans on buying a property for his people to live. No one would make them slaves and will leave them alone.

Jon laughed with his people and saw that the captain was as well.

————————  
Arianne Martell  
————————

Norvos was a pretty city, but she tired of it. She knew she was going to die from boredom.

In Dorne she met new people all the time, but not in Norvos.

When Ari heard that a khalasar was going to attack Norvos, she wanted to leave the city and never return. Ari knew that her mother was trying to find a sellsword Company that won't cost much.

 

To her relief, they found the Brotherhood of The Old Gods. Their Commander was a northern bastard, the bastard son of Eddard Stark.

So when Arianne was asked to welcome their guests into Norvos, she gladly accepted.

She was standing at the entrance with her guards, standing around her. When the main gates opened, to show a banner that was black background, with a angry weirwood tree, and three direwolves around it.

She stepped forward to greet them, but when she saw the Commander, she stopped mid-step. He was young with black hair. He had angry velvet yes. The one word that could describe him was 'beautiful.'

The Commander got off his horse. He was most likely taller than her uncle Oberyn.

The Commander walked towards Ari and bowed his head.

“My lady, my men and I are here to help with the threat. My men and I will do as you wish.” He looked up to her eyes.

“Thank you, Commander. Welcome to Norvos, you and your men are free to walk around as much as they wish. My mother would like to talk to you."

“Yes, as soon as I bathe."

XxxxX

Ari waited with her mother for Jon Snow to come in through the doors. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Her mother was talking about something but she wasn't listening.

When the door opened, she saw Jon Snow was dressed in a black breeches, a black tunic with the angry weirwood tree on it. He walked over to the table and bowed his head to her mother.

“My lady."

“Commander, thank you for coming, and please sit. What is it you would like for your payment for helping protect my people?”

“Well my lady, I haven’t decided yet and was hoping you would give me some time.”

“Very well."

Silence fell.

Her mother looked to Jon Snow and asked, “I heard you were from the North, Commander. What is it like?”

“It’s beautiful, in the North. It is a massive land of green and white. The lords there are good people.” He lost the smile, “But people think the North is filled with barbarians. That is all a lie. People in the south are selfish and liars…” He stopped and looked to both her and her mother, “Meaning no offence of course.”

Her mother laughed, “Commander I understand what you mean, the people in Westeros are always plotting about there glory. There no offence taking here.”

 

They continued talking about Westeros and how they hated it. The conversation broke when they all got tired. Commander Jon stood.

“My ladies, it has been a long ride here. With your leave, may I go?”

Her mother stood, “Of course, but before you go do you have by any chance, have a lover?”

Without missing a beat, he said: “Aye, I do, but we both like to share our bed with other women..” He tried to hide his blush.

When he left her mother looked to her, she was grinning, “Don’t think I didn’t notice your look when he came in, my dear.”

Ari felt heat going to her face, “Mother, Father won’t approve.”

“I don’t care if your father approves, he needs payment and I have a few things in mind, but you are what he is hoping to get. I saw the look on his face when he entered, and to me he seems to want you.”

Ari stood, “Mother I’m not a tool in your games!”

“I know but I’m being honest I saw the looks you gave each other. You want him and he wants you. Please my dear.” Her mother said.

Ari nodded and went to bed.


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 3, That You Messed With,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s going on in Westeros, probably the worst chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Comments/Reviews and Kudos/Favourites. I got some comments telling me that the storyline is a bit fast and the reason for that is simple, I want Arc 1 done fast so I can get on with Arc 2 which has 2000-7000 words, and Arc 1 has 10000-15000 words. Before we start the story I want to say that Val is the good version of Tyanna of the Tower, so Val would be building Jon’s harem. This chapter is going to be about what’s going on in Westeros, reason, because for the next two chapter there will be none, they will focus on Jon and the members of his Brotherhood. I apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible story line.

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya was standing in line to welcome, her soon to be mother. Form what she has heard Ashara Dayne was a pretty lady with one bastard daughter, named after her grandmother, Lyarra Stark. When the ravens got to WinterFell of that the Dayne accepted and the crown and the high Septon agreed to annual the marriage of Lord Eddard Stark to Lady Catelyn Tully.

When the gates opened, she didn’t expect to see what she did, and by the looks of everyone else, they didn’t either. The first thing that came through the gates, were man carrying the banner of, Baratheon of King's Landing, the royal family. 

She looked over to Sansa, and saw that she had a bright smile, with sparkling eyes. She looked back to the gate and saw the royal family was still coming through. Arya looked around to see if she could find the King, but only saw three Kingsguards, with there white cloaks, a few Lannister, Vale, and Baratheon men. 

When Arya saw a big fat man on a horse, which looked like it was having a hard time keeping this man up, he stopped in front of the Stark household. Everyone knelt, and Arya followed. The fat man got off his horse and started walking towards, her father. 

When he stood in front of her father, he motioned for him to stand, and with father standing everyone as well stood. Father looked at the man in front of him, and the man spoke.

“You have gotten fat.” The fat man said. Arya held back a laugh and said to herself, ‘Look at yourself, your bigger then Lord-Can’t-Ride-His-Horse.’

Father stared at the man’s belly, and they both started to laugh.

“Your Grace, WinterFell is yours.” Father smiled at the King. Father looked behind the King, “Has House Dayne forgotten to come.” He looked worried.

But before the King responded, they heard horses coming through the gates. A carriage came through the gate, with the banner of house Dayne all over it. The carriage door opened to show two ladies, one older than the other. 

The older one had purple eyes, and raven black hair. The younger one had one eye being Stark grey and the other Dayne purple, and she had the same hair as her father. Arya looked to her father and saw that he was smiling.

King Robert spoke, “I came to see that the wedding was done and to legitimize, Lyarra Sand.” 

Father nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Arya looked back to the carriage and saw that the older woman was walking towards her Father, with a bright smile, and walking slowly behind her was the younger one. When they got in front of her Father, the older one spoke.

“Lord Stark, you took your sweet time, to ask for my hand in marriage.” She smiled through the whole thing.

Father’s smile grew bigger, “Lady Ashara, I apologize for taking my sweet time, but as you can see I had a wife, just a few fortnights ago.”

Ashara Dayne looked at each of us, and stopped on Arya, “You look like your Aunt Lyanna.” And with that the King looked to Arya.

Everything went silent, the crows in the rookery, the breathing, everything. The silence was broken by her father, “Let me introduce you to my children, Your Grace, Lady Ashara, and Lyarra.” The Ladies and the King nodded, Father puts his hand on Robb’s shoulder, “This is my oldest, Robb Stark, then my second oldest son Brandon Stark, and then my youngest Rickon Stark.” He then puts his hand on Sansa shoulder, “This is my oldest trueborn daughter Sansa Stark, and then youngest daughter Arya Stark.” He finished.

Both the King and Ladies nodded. The King was the one to speak, “Now let’s have a feast.” 

Father nodded, “Your Grace,” the king looked to him, “We weren’t expecting you. We got a feast ready for Houses Stark and Dayne.” The King nodded, “I apologize Your Grace.”

“That wasn’t your mistake Ned it was mine. I forgot to ask Jon to send a raven. Now that I have said that you did get to see Jon right.”

Father nodded, “Aye I got to see Lord Arryn.”

“Good.” The king looked to Ned, “Let’s go to the crypts, I want to see her.” 

Father nodded, and looked back to his his children, “Robb go get the feast ready. Sansa get to know your sister. Arya, Bran, and Rickon,” he didn’t say anything for a minute, “Behave.”

XxxxX

Arya was in her room waiting for a house guard to come bring her to the feast with House Dayne and the King. While Arya was waiting she was looking at the gifts Jon has sent them over the past months. The first present he has sent was a coin with with a wolf’s head, each being different for each sibling. The second was a wooden wolf.

The third was sent by a man, each sibling was sent a unique thing, Robb got a new sword and armour, Sansa was sent silks and clothes, Bran was sent climbing spikes, Rickon was sent a wooden sword, Arya was giving books about dragons, warrior queens, and wars.

Everyone knew that Arya idolized Queen Visenya and Nymeria. She was also interested in how wars were won and lost. And like everyone else she was fascinated in dragons. She read the books and was on the one about BlackFyre Rebellion and all their battles. 

Arya missed Jon but he has sent ravens to them to let them know what has been happening, but the ravens have stopped for a moon. And Arya was worried, everyone was worried. But now wasn’t the time for this, she had feast to attend.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

It has been twenty-four days since Jon and his brotherhood got to Norvos, and in those twenty-four days Jon has asked the wargs that had joined the brotherhood to keep an eye out for the Dothraki. He also got to know the leaders, and great houses of the city, and already the leaders were offering to be the home base of his Brotherhood.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts by movement coming from beside him, he looked and saw that Val was just waking up. 

Since the first night they have spent together, there relationship was growing rapidly. They fucked pretty much every night, they also started to share their bed with random women in there bed. Jon was shocked when Val brought it up the fourth night they spent together.

*FlashBack*

Jon panted heavily, when Val got off his cock. They have just spent a good hour fucking. When Val got off she went to lay on his left side. Val looked up to him, “Do you want to share me?” She asked between breaths.

Jon looked down on at her, “What do you mean, Val?”

Val looked up at him like he was stupid, “Do you want another woman in the bed.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “Wh… why did you ask me that? And what brought this up?”

Val puts her head on his chest, “I asked because I wanted to, and I really wanted to get you with the kneeler princess.”

Jon puts his hand on her back and starts rubbing, “You mean Princess Arianne.” She nods, “Well she is pretty and I would love to fuck her, why do you want me with her?”

Val raised her head to look at him, “You and Princess Kneeler, always look at eachother with lust filled eyes, it’s quite annoying you know.” Val said.

“I bet it is. I wouldn’t mind of other company, but I will only do it if you want to.” He looked down at her with a smile.

Val grinned, “So you wouldn’t mind me bringing Tormund to bed with us?” 

Jon’s face went form surprised, anger, disgust, and fear, within three seconds, “No!! Why would you think that?!” 

Val laughed and kissed him on the lips, “It was just a jest Jon.” She grabbed his cock, “I know you only have interest in woman Jon.” She started to jerk him off, “Now, why don’t we fuck again.” She got on to his hips, with her core above his cock.

*FlashBack Ended*

Jon was taking out of his memories form a kiss. He brought the kiss deeper. 

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily.

“Good Morning.” Val said between breaths.

They layed down for a few minutes before Val got up and dressed, well she was dressing Jon watched her, ‘Beautiful’ he thought.

“Are you just going to watch me?” Val turned around and showed her tits to him.

He grinned, “Why not you are as beautiful as snow. You are a goddess, and you are mine.” He stood, and walked towards her, when he stood infront of her he lowered his head to her tits, and bit lightly.

Val backed up and shoved him away, “Save that for tonight, Jon.” She grabbed her top and puts it on, not doing up the laces. She then turned to the door and left. 

Jon went to grab his clothes, and found that they were all dirty, form last nights activities with Val. He walked towards his dresser and opened and grabbed new clothes. When he found everything he needed he walked towards the door.

He opened it and found a servant standing there, “Can I get a tub of water for a bath?” The servant nodded, but before he left Jon asked, “Can the water be scolding hot.” The servant looked back at him.

“Yes My Lord.” He then left.

XxxxX

Jon stood with his clothing on on, looking at the chest his father gave him. He didn’t know why he was looking at the chest, but he just was. His father told him that the chest was from his mother. Jon brought his hand up to the key which was around his neck. 

He took the key off his neck, and walked toward the chest and puts the key into the the keyhole, he was about the twist it when he got the feeling he shouldn’t do it. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, every morning he tried to opened it but was always thnrown away from it. 

And the same happened today, when he heard a knock at his door, he took the key out of the keyhole and puts it back around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He walks towards the door and opens it to see that Mance stood there.

“The wargs have news of the Dothraki.” He said and left. 

Jon followed shortly after, he locked the room’s door and left.

When they got to the meeting room he saw that the wargs were the the leaders of the city guards. He walked towards the front of the table.

“So what news do you bring?” He looked at the wargs.

One of them stepped forward, “Form what we saw the Horse Shits should be here in more or less than five days.” He stepped backed.

Jon nodded, “Thank you. You may go rest.” The wargs nodded, and left. When they were out of the room Jon walked toward the door and asked the servant to get his chiefs and the leaders of the city.

Jon didn’t have to wait long, because all his chiefs and the leaders, en, entered about five minutes latertered about five minutes later. They all slowly walked towards the table. When they stood at the table, Jon got down to business.

————————  
Eddard Stark   
————————

Ned was in his solar, thinking about what has happened for the past four days. He was now married to Ashara, his children seem to love her and there sister. The King has left to return to King’s Landing. Arya has gotten quieter(than isn’t surprising). But the most surprising thing that happened in the last four days, was the talk between Lyarra and Sansa

*FlashBack*

Ned was at the high table eating supper when he saw Sansa ask Lyarra a question.

“Lyarra,” The girl looked to Sansa, “What’s the south like, is it like the stories?” Sansa asked.

Lyarra looked to Sansa, “Those are lies. Made up stories for little girls to believe.” Lyarra looked into Sansa’s eyes, “The south is full of whoremongers, useless knights, and people who want power.” Lyarra looked to the King, who was watching the conversation, “The Prince is a little shit, who is spoiled by his mother. So he thinks he has all the power and think he is a god. I apologize, Your Grace.” The King nodded, Lyarra looked back to Sansa, “Your septa is trying to corrupt your mind with thoughts of false stories.” Lyarra stood, “I apologize for ruining your dreams Sansa, bu that is the truth. The only southern kingdom that is remontely like the stories is Drone.” Lyarra stood and left.

*FlashBack End*

Ned knew Sansa’s dream with marrying a house in the south, died that day. But Sansa is still the same Sansa that she was always. The only difference is Septa Mordane. She was trying to twist Sansa’s mind to hate Lyarra as she did with Jon. But Sansa has stand strong and loves her sister. 

Ned was brought out of his thoughts by knocking on his door, “Come in.” Ned spoke.

The door opened to the sight of Sansa, “Father, did I come at a bad time?” Sansa asked.

“No dear,” he stood up and walked towards Sansa, “I was just thinking over what has happened in the past few days.” Ned brings Sansa into a hug. Sansa hugged back.

“I miss mother, father.” Sansa said.

“I know dear.” Ned always tries to avoid talking about Cat, “What can I help you with Sansa? Has Arya been done something?” Ned laughed

Sansa broke the hug, “No Arya hasn’t done anything she hasn’t done already.” Sansa giggles. 

When Sansa stopped laughing, Ned looked down at his daughter, “What do you need dear?” Ned asked.

“Can you send Septa Mordane away? She is trying to twist my mind to hate Lyarra.” Sansa asked Ned. Sansa started to cry, “I don’t want what happened to Jon, to happen to Lyarra to.” Sansa said sobbing.

Ned brought Sansa into another hug, “It isn’t your fault Jon left, dear. It is none of your fault. Jon left because he wanted to be free. He wanted to make a name for himself, so when he returns, he has stories to tell you, and your siblings. To make you laugh, and smile. It not your fault he left.” Sansa nodded into his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, until Ned got another knock on his door. Both Sansa and Ned stood. Sansa with puffy red eyes. Ned looked down at his daughter, “I will ask the Septa to leave, but I can’t promise anything.” He smiled at the end.

Sansa nodded, “Thank you father.” 

“Your welcome dear.” He smiles, “Now why don’t you go and sneak some lemon cakes for yourself.” Sansa’s eyes grew Ned laughed.

Sansa left, and walked in was a smiling Maester Luwin.

Ned walked back to his chair, and sat down, “What do you have for me Maester?”

“A raven from Karhold, my Lord.” Luwin handed the scroll to Ned.

Ned opened the scroll and read it. When he was done, Ned puts it down on his desk.

“Maester get a feast ready. Lord KarStark and Umber, as well as there family are coming to visit.” Ned told Luwin. The Maester nodded and turned to leave, but before he was able to open the door Ned stopped him.

“Luwin,” The Maester looked back at Ned, “Has a raven come form Jon?” Ned asked.

“No My Lord, no raven yet.” Luwin answered.

Ned nodded, “Thank you Maester.” Luwin left shortly after.

Ned was about to get back to work, when a knock came to his door, “Come in.” Ned said

And in came a household guard, he bowed to Ned, “A man with a carriage, full of boxes, My Lord. He also has a letter from Jon Snow.”

Ned stood, “Thank you. You may go.” Ned said.

The guard left and when he was out of the doors, Ned grabbed his cloak, and puts it on and leaves, to see what it was that Jon has sent this time.

When Ned got to the gate, he saw that the doors were being opened. And slowly came in a carriage with boxes. Ned looked around to see of his children are close by, and saw that Arya, Bran, and Rickon, were sitting down with Lyarra.

“Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Lyarra.” he yells to them, they looked toward Ned, “Come we have you have thing to open.”

They all stood and practically ran towards them, when they stood infront of Ned. Ned saw that the carriage owner was getting off his sit and walked towards them.

“Lord Stark? Right.” The man asked, Ned nodded, the man held ou his hand, which had a scroll in it, “From Jon Snow, My Lord, there will be more coming, in the next few days. But right now, Snow, should be getting ready to protect Norvos from a Dothraki Horde.”

Ned nodded, and grabs the scroll and read it.

“Dear Father,

It has been a long, long, long time since I last saw you and everybody, and hope they are fine. I send this raven to update you on everything that has happened since the last raven.

I have left the Golden Company, reason someone wanted me gone so I left. I have also made a company, it’s called ‘The Brotherhood of The Old Gods’. I have sent a banner, and would like to hear what you say about it. 

I have saved to biggest for last. I have BlackFyre, yes the ancestral sword of house Targaryen. I tried to give it back to the Golden Company, but Harry Strickland denied it. So I now own BlackFyre.

I wish you and the others are well, and having a happy time in the North.

Miss you

Jon Snow’

Ned was shocked, and glad. Ned was grab that Jon has found something that would make him happy. Ned knew Jon had a will to command. He was also shocked that Jon has BlackFyre. It was believed that it has gone missing. 

Ned was brought out of his thoughts by Rickon, shaking him, well as best he could.

“Rickon, What is it that you need.” Ned smiled down at his youngest.

Rickon smiled, “Can I open big wooden thing Father?” 

Ned smiled, “Yes, you can but let’s wait for Robb and Sansa. Okay.” 

Rickon made a pout face, and nodded.

They didn’t have to wait long before Robb and Sansa came walking towards them. Rickon looked up at Ned, and made the pout face again, Ned laughed, “Yes you can go open the box Jon has sent you.”

Rickon gave Ned a hug and yelled, “Thank you Father!!” And jumped away and went towards the carriage, with Arya and Bran running behind him and Robb and Sansa walking. Ned smiled. 

“Father?” A voice came from beside him. Ned looked to his left and saw Lyarra was looking at the carriage.

“Yes dear?” Ned said.

Lyarra looked at need, “Can you tell me about my brother, Jon Snow?” 

————————  
Ashara Stark  
————————

Ash was walking around the castle when she saw a carriage at the gates. She walked closer to see what was going on when she heard her daughter as Ned something, that was on her mind.

“Can you tell me about my brother, Jon Snow?” Lyarra asked Ned.

That wasn’t the first time she heard her daughter ask about Jon Snow. She has asked all of Ned’s children by the fish(*1), and she always gets the same answer… nothing. 

Ash walked closer to her daughter and husband. When she got there she saw the on her husband’s face, hurt and sadness.

“What would you like to know, Lyarra? I can tell you about him but you will have to forgive me if I stop mid way.” Ned spoke.

Lyarra looked to be in thought, but when she noticed Ash was standing close by, a smile grew onto her face, “Mother.” She walked over to Ash and gave her a quick hug. 

When she broke the hug Ash looked at her husband, which was walking towards her, “My Lord, what is it that you and my daughter were talking about?” She asked.

When Ned stood in front of her, he responded with, “My son, Jon Snow, my love.” He lends over to kiss her.

“Eww!” They heard form the carriage. When they broke the kiss they looked to see Rickon fake yakking. 

Ned laughed, but when he looked to Lyarra, his smile left and what remained was a sad smile.

“I would like to know what kind of person my brother is. What he did here, what he felt well he was here. And why he left before I got to know him?” She answered Ned’s earlier question.

Ned looked to the carriage to see that the kids stopped trying to open there crates. They all looked to have a sad look, but Arya looked to be near tears. Since Ash got to WinterFell, she has noticed that the youngest daughter of house Stark, always cried when her half-brother was talked about.

Ash looked to Ned, “Jon was a quiet when he was young, but when he got older, his wolf’s blood grew with him. So when he turned thirteen, he fought with Lady Tully.” Ned looked to his children, which walked closer to them, mainly Robb, and with a asking look in his eyes. 

Robb nodded, and continued the story, “Mother never liked him, always staring daggers at him, and Jon never really mind, but like what father said, he started to mind.” 

Ash felt anger grow in her. No mother in Drone would treat a motherless child like that. When Robb started talking she looked to him.

“But it didn’t stop there, mother wanted all her children to hate Jon.” He looked to Sansa, “But that’s not important.” Robb didn’t continue. 

Ned continued, with Lyarra’s second part, “Jon would always have a sword in his hand.” A smile grew on his face, “and let me say, he was better then I when I was his age.”

Arya continued, “Robb and Jon would always fight, and Jon always won.” She laughed, “You should have seen the look on Mother’s face when that happened. She looked like she would explode. Then she would have Robb, being taught planning, but Jon would always be better then him.” She continued to laugh.

Robb rubbed his eyes, “Please stop, Jon would bet me black and blue. But what Arya said, is true. Father would give both Jon and I, around one-hundred-fifty men and we would plan and Jon always came out on top. Mother would be outraged. But both Jon and I knew actual battles would never be like that, the numbers would be bigger and t lives would be lost, so we never put our all into it. But he was a master with a sword in hand. He wasn’t that bad with spear, mace, or bow, but he was much better with a sword. Another thing he would do was ride his horse, Shadow. The beast was as black as the night sky, and Jon would always ride him in the morning, he would even offer me to come along, and I always did, and let me say that he was born on a horse.” Arya and Robb stopped and looked down at their feet.

“Jon always felt loved here, but he always felt lonely. He was the only bastard in WinterFell, and he was Motherless, so he never got to feel what it would feel like having a mother.” Ned continued, “Why Jon left was because he wanted to be free, he wanted to make a name for himself,” Ned smiled, “and form what the letter said he has,” Everyone looked at him confused, “He has made a Company in Essos, ‘Brotherhood of the Old Gods’, is it’s name. He also has the missing Valyrian Steel Sword, of house Targaryen, BlackFyre.” Everyone’s eyes grew.

Blackfyre location was known to anyone, so no one knew where to look. The only hint on the location though, was that it was with BitterSteel’s corpses. 

No one spoke but when they held a cough, they looked to the one most likely that brought the carriage. The man looked to want their attention, so when he noticed that he had it he spoke.

“Well if you are done can you move the crates form the carriage so I can leave.” The man asked.

Ned nodded and asked a few household guards to move the crates out of the carriage, “So but we never got you name…” Ned asked.

“Ser Arthur, my lord. I was born in Braavos, was taught to wield a sword when I was five. And since then I know all styles of swords play in Essos.” He smiled, “I’m currently being taught the Northern style by Jon.” 

Ash looked at the man, the man had shoulder length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the man was about 6’ 5”. The man also had spiked gauntlets on both wrists, the man also wore rings. He wore six rings on his right hand and two on his left, one on his middle finger and one on the ring finger. All the rings on his right look standard, but the two on his left looked special. One was a black ring with a ruby in the centre. The other was a gold ring with emeralds and rubies all over it.

Ash wasn’t the only one that noticed the rings.

Sansa spoke, “What do those rings stand for. They look like they mean a lot to you.” 

Ser Arthur looked down at his left hand, “You mean these rings?” Sansa nodded, the man took the black one off, “Well they both have a interesting back story, but the black one I recently got.”

————————  
Brandon Stark  
————————

“Well they both have a interesting back story, but the black one, I recently got.” Ser Arthur said.

Bran was all ears for stories it was just that his legs were hurting form all the standing, but he wasn’t the only one, Rickon as well, was having a hard time staying still.

“Father,” Lyarra spoke, Father looked to Lyarra, “Can we go inside?” She looked over to Rickon and Bran, “We have two boys who are tired of standing around and would like to go inside.” She then looked to Ser Arthur, “And our guest might be tired from his long ride here, and hungry.” 

The man laughed, “Your to kind. But you don’t have to, I have a tent and some food for the rest of my mission.”

Father looked at the man with a questioning look, “And what would this other half of the mission?”

The man looked at Father, “Well going to KarHold and giving something to Alys KarStark. Jon has asked me to go to WinterFell, and KarHold. And when my Commander asks me to do something I do.” 

Father nodded, “Well KarHold is a fortnight away form WinterFell, and I bet you don’t have the amount of food to last a fortnight.”

The man grinned, “You are right I don’t have the food for the ride. So I would be happy to join you in.” 

Father looked to a guard, “Can you and some men take the crates to the family hall?” 

The guard nodded, “Yes My Lord.” 

XxxxX

Everyone was in the main hall, when Sansa asked the question to Ser Arthur. 

“Ser, can you tell us the stories behind those rings?” Sansa asked.

Bran looked at the man with interest, the only two things they currently know was that the man was a knight, and he work for Jon. 

The man wiped his mouth with a cloth, “Like I said they have interesting stories behind them.” The man looked to Sansa, “Which one would you like to hear about first, little lady.” The man asked his oldest sister.

Sansa thought it over, “The golden one, please.” Sansa answered.

The man looked down at the ring, and a sad smile grew, “This ring is a promise,” he said, he looked back up at them, “Remember when I said I was taught all the fighting styles in Essos?” Everyone nodded, “Well I was also taught by the House of White and Black.” Father looked ready to fight the man, the man held up his hands, “Don’t worry, My Lord. I won’t harm your family.” Father nodded and settled down, “Well I was taught by them so I became feared by everyone.” He looked down at his ring, “No one hired me, no one allowed me into there inn, and brothels, and no company allowed me to join, in fear that I would backstab them. That was until I meet someone, her name was Madison(*2). The most beautiful woman I ever saw, she never feared me, she knew about me. But she didn’t care, we became close friends, and when we grew to the age twenty-one, we married, and from that marriage we had a daughter, Joeanna, but my love died giving birth to her. But before she left me to raise our daughter myself she asked me to promise her, to protect her with my heart, soul, and mind. And I have, and I made this ring for me to remind myself of my promise to her. That was about twenty-two years ago, and since then my daughter has became a master spearman.” 

Bran looked to the man, he was close to tears. The man shook his head, to lose his tears. The man smiled, “So that’s the story of that ring. Now little lady do want to hear the story of the other ring, and let me say it’s better than the last one.” The man smiled.

Sansa looked at the man, “I apologize for making you remember what happened to your wife.” Sansa looked down at her hips.

“There is no reason to apologize, it was just a story. It wasn’t the first time I have had to told someone my life story to.” The man smiled at Sansa. Bran watched a smile grew on Sansa’s face, “Now, would you like to hear the story of my other ring?” Sansa nodded.

“Before we start,” Father spoke, “I should take Rickon to bed, it seems like he fell asleep.” Everyone looked to Rickon, swaying his head left to right.

Father walked over to Rickon and picked him up, and walked towards the exit. When Father exited the hall, Bran looked to the man and asked, “Have you been teaching Jon, sword fighting?” 

The man nodded, “Of course,” he looked down at his hands, he looked to be in thought, “I have taught him how the Dothraki work, and what they want. I have also taught him the Braavosi sword dance.” The man laughed, “It never works for him, he’s to beefy, tall, and his swords are not made for it, the Braavosi sword dance, requires someone of shorter height, and a small skinny sword.” 

At that Arya stood, with a smile on her face, “When you say a skinny sword, do you mean a sword like my Needle?” 

The man looked at Arya, “I don’t know what you mean by that, littlest lady.” 

Arya frown, “Don’t call me a lady, the only ladies in this halls are Ash and Sansa.” Arya crossed her arms and sat down.

The man looked at Arya, “I apologize, little wolf.” 

Before Arya could respond the doors opened to see Father, in his hands was a small skinny blade. Bran looked to father, and was about to ask, but Arya spoke first.

“Father, where did you find Needle’s. And why do you have it.” Bran saw the look on Arya’s face.

Father smile, “Arya, I knew about this before you did, I even asked Jon about it. The reason why I have it was because I took a gamble. The gamble was that Bran would ask Ser Arthur about if he was teaching Jon, and from the looks of it, and by Ser Arthur’s grin I was correct.” 

Ser Arthur nodded, “You are correct, My Lord. Now let me see this Needle’s.” Ser Arthur held his hand out.

Father walked towards the Knight, and handed him Arya’s sword, the man looked at the sword, and a smile grew, he looked to Arya, “You have a nice brother,” he looked at everyone, “all of you do. He misses you dearly and he doesn’t stop talking about you guys.” He handed Arya’s sword back to Father, “But his true feelings come out when he is deep into his ale, and wine. I won’t tell you anything, but one of you have a special place in his heart.” The knight looked down and continued eating.

Sansa spoke, before anyone could, “It’s probably Arya, that has a special place in his heart. We all know that my younger sister and my brother have been close.” Everyone looked to Sansa is shock.

Sansa always called Jon half-brother, so it was surprising when she called Jon brother.

Father smiled, so did Robb, Arya still looked shocked. Bran looked to the Knight and Bran saw him smile as well, “From the looks I see you must be Sansa.” He held out his hand, Sansa gave him a look, but gave him her hand.

The Knight brought her hand up to his lips, and from the blush on Sansa’s face he kissed the back of her hand. When the knight took his elder sister’s hand away from his lips, he went to say something, but Sansa spoke first.

“Can… can we go onto the story about the ring, my good Ser.” Sansa spoke with a bright blush on her cheeks.

The man smiled, and sat back down, “Right, back to storytelling.” He took the black ring off, and held it in his palm. The knight smiled looking down at the ring, “This ring I actually got recently. But like I said I wasn’t very liked in Braavos. So my son and I were left homeless, and the food we ate was half bad. So one day my son and I, half staved, came across a bunch of men. The men weared different thing, then what I was used to. They wore furs, but one wore a black tunic, and black breeches.” He stopped to look at their reaction, he smiled, “By the looks on your faces you know who that person is.”

Arya stood, “What did you do to Jon!” She yelled at the man.

The man looked to her, “Nothing. Now can I continue the story.” Arya glared at the man, but sat down, “Well like I said I did nothing to him.” He stop, “Well like I said, I did nothing to him. But he always came along with his bunch of men and he always had a beg of food with him. And one day he came along with a bigger beg and a woman with honey-blonde hair, she was gorgeous, but what got my attention the most was that she was carrying a spear. On that day my daughter was pissed, angry and annoyed, so she went to the woman and punched her in the face. The lady dropped her spear, and so my daughter took it and threatened Jon, but before anything could happen the lady stood and let me tell you this, don’t punch FreeFolk woman, they always carry a dagger, or a dirk with them.” He stopped and asked for wine.

When the servant poured the wine into his horn, he drink half and continued, “But back to the story. So this woman stood with a dagger in both hands, and was ready to attack my daughter . I was scared shitless when I saw this, but before the woman could attack, Jon puts his hand on her shoulder, and said ‘Don’t, Val. Look at her and his father they are half starved.’ So the woman named Val, looked at my daughter, and puts her daggers away, and stepped back. Jon walked towards my daughter and held his hand out, ‘Now, can I have the spear back? If you give it I will give you a home and food to eat.’ My daughter didn’t believe a word but gave him the spear. When Jon gave the spear to Val he continued down the street, but didn’t go far, he turned around and waved his hands towards him, ‘Come, I promised I would give you a home and food to eat.’ He turned back around, we followed and he took us to a area surrounded with the men and women in furs. We continued to follow Jon until we came along a table filled with food. Jon turned around and said, ‘I promised you food,’ he gestured to the table, ‘and I promised you a home.’ He gestured to the room, ‘Now eat your fill, and come find me when your done, I have questions for you, and clean clothing to cover you.’

So my daughter and I eat our fill, and when done we went looking for Jon, but we didn’t know his name then, so we couldn’t ask for help, so we went and asked for Val, and they showed us the way to the training yard, and there he was all sweaty and tired. He saw us before we got to him, he practically yelled, ‘Come let’s spar!’ I tried to refuse but the people around just shoved me to the yard where he was and gave me a sword. We fought and let me tell you this,” he leaned in, “best fight ever.” he backed away and drinked the rest of his wine, “When we were done, I was on the ground breathing heavily, and so was Jon. And out of nowhere we both laughed. Jon got up first, and offered to helped me up, and I accepted. We walked towards my daughter, and Jon waved to follow. We did and we came to a room, and in the room was clothing, and a lot, ‘Pick what you want, and when dressed ask the man outside to take you guys to me.’ He turned and left, but before he went, he turned to us and said, ‘The names Jon, by the way.’ And left.”

The knight stopped for some air, “When we were done we did as he said, a guard was outside and waiting for us. He asked us to follow and we did. He took us to Jon’s solar, and entered, when entered we saw that he was working on something, when he heard the door opened he, looked to us with a smile, and spoke lightly, ‘You may leave Mance.’ Our guide left, us with Jon, and he stood, ‘Come sit, we have something’s to discuss.’ He sat at his chair, and offered us a cup of wine, we agreed and asked his first question, he asked who we were and what we did, and we answered in complete honesty. We continued talking about what we did and he told us what has been going on in his life. He told us about everything, and he was putting a lot of trust in us.” The knight took a sip water.

“When it came close to the end of the conversation he offered us a deal, and we accepted full heartedly, both my daughter and I became a member of his Brotherhood, but not like normal members who needed to rise in the ranks, we went straight to commanders. I became the commander of his footmen, and became the Master-At-Arms. My daughter became his commander of spearmen.” The knight smiled, “Jon then took a box out of his drawer, and gave us both a ring,” he took off his black ring, “This ring, every commander or master in his Brotherhood has one, each different gem in the middle. Commanders have rubies in the centre, Masters have gold, Head Commanders, Jon and his second in command, Mance Rayder, have a sapphire. So that is how I got the rings.” He smiled.

Everyone took the information in. The hall was quiet for a minute or two, but the one to break the silence was Sansa, “How do you remember this so well, Ser?” 

The man smiled, “Because in my eyes Jon is a saviour.” The knight stood, “Well if you don’t mind me I should be going, thank you for inviting me into your house.” He began to walk towards the doors, but was stopped by Father.

“Your going north to KarHold right?” Father asked, the knight nodded, Father smiled, “Your in luck then, because both House Umber and House KarStark are coming to WinterFell. I have already asked a servant to have a guest room ready for you.” Father smiled.

The Knight looked at Father and bowed, “Thank you, My Lord.”

————————  
Varys  
————————

News from the east never peeped, Lord Varys’ interest… minus the development of the last two Targaryens, Viserys Targaryen and his sister Daenerys Targaryen. But that all changed today, when Lord Varys, The Spider, got a raven from one of his little birds, in Norvos, saying that ‘Jon Snow, the so-called Bastard of WinterFell, has been in Norvos for the past three weeks. Protecting the people of the city, from a Dothraki Horde. Mainly a Khal named Rami.’ 

Jon Snow has apparently has made a new company called the, ‘Brotherhood of the Old Gods’. The Company wasn’t huge. It only had around 5000-6000 members, but that was the current time and Varys could see something major might happen with the company.

But that wasn’t the interesting part of it, the interesting part is the two swords he cares around with him, and the chest that he brought with him. The swords were to be believe, BlackFyre and LightBringer, of the Red God. The chest though, from what his little birds say, is that the chest is the same size as the one he sent to Illyrio. 

Varys was walking towards the small consul room, while he was thinking of this, thinking if it was a good idea to tell the members are not. He chose to tell them. Varys opened the doors to see that he was the last to enter, and from the looks of it they were about to start without him.

“I apologize, my lords for being later then I’m normally.” He said as he walked towards his seat at the table.

Lord Hand looked to him, “Have your little birds brought news of the Targaryen siblings?” Lord Arryn asked.

Varys shock his head, “No my lord. I just got a raven form a bird, in Norvos.” He spoke.

Lord Renly asked, “Who is in Norvos that would make one of your little birds sing, Lord Varys?” 

Lord Varys took the scroll out of his sleeves and pasted it to the member to his left, Lord Stannis, “Apparently, Jon Snow has risen in the world. He has founded a new company in Essos, called the, ‘Brotherhood of the Old Gods’.”

Varys saw Lord Stannis pass the scroll to the Grand Maester, “But that isn’t the important part of it.” He looked to the small consul members, “He has two legendary swords, the first a Valyrin Steel sword, with a black handle with a ruby in the centre, with a dragon head as the pommel.” Varys looked at everyone to judge there reaction, and continued, “BlackFyre, the ancestral sword of Houses Targaryen and BlackFyre. The other sword, has a crimson blade with the noticeable Valyrian Steel ripples. It also has a fire shaped pommel, and red binding on the handle. It’s to believe to be LightBringer, the sword of the Red God, R'Hllor.” 

Varys saw that the scroll was able to get around the table, and back to him. He took the scroll form lord Renly, and puts it back into his sleeve. No-one spoke for a good five minutes, the silence was broken by Lord Stannis, “Was that all, Lord Varys?” Varys nodded, “Then we can get back to business.” Everyone nodded.

————————  
Joy Hill  
————————

Joy missed her father dearly, and wanted to believe that he was still out there in the world, going on his bat shit of a trip. Joy was also lonely, normally her cousin Tyrion would come and play a game with her. But today cousin Tyrion was doing something for Uncle Tywin, so he was busy for the day. 

So the only thing Joy has to do was play with her hair, and think about the dreams she has been have for the past three days. Normally Joy wouldn’t care about her dreams, but this one was different. This dream was of a man wearing armour as black as the night sky. This man also had angry velvet, almost purple, eyes. With raven black hair. But that wasn’t the weird part… the weird part was what was behind the man. There stood her Father, Gerion Lannister, smiling at her. The father that everyone believed dead. 

Joy cried the first time she had the dream. But for the past two days she has woken up with a smile on her face, saying to herself, ‘Father is coming home, and it will be soon’. 

————————  
Clarisse BlackWood(OC)  
————————

Clarisse BlackWood, a sixteen year old maiden, was the only daughter of the head of House BlackWood. She had black hair with brown eyes. She was above average in her size in all the areas.

Clarisse knew her father had a plan for her, but she didn’t know what. But what she does know, is that it involves the North. She was always amazed when she read or heard stories of the North. 

A kingdom that no one was able to break. With there freezing winters, and cold summers, was almost impossible to to break. And the ruling family of it, was the oldest family in Westeros, House Stark. She always interested in the North and wanted go North, but her father always denied when she asked to go north.

But for the past two weeks, her thoughts have been taking elsewhere, to her dream world. Clarisse wasn’t a imaginative girl, but she did have her dreams. But for the past few days her dreams, having giving her a vision of a man with night black armour, angry velvet, almost purple, eyes, and raven black hair.

Clarisse didn’t know the reason she was dreaming of this, but she did have a theory that something big was going to happen and this man from her dreams, is involved.

————————  
Mya Stone  
————————

Angry velvet, almost purple, eyes. Was always going through Mya’s head whenever she blinked. She has dreamed of a man in black armour with raven black hair, and angry velvet, almost purple, eyes. 

She didn’t know why she was dreaming of these eyes, but she loved them. They were beautiful. But the eyes also say something else, something that she has only read about, and heard about. Those eyes belonged to a Targaryen.

Mya knew who her father is. Mya also despise the fat bastard. She also knew that he was on the hunt for the Targaryens. 

Mya grinned at the thought that just went through her head. She not going to tell anyone about this mystery dragon.

————————  
Alliser Thorne  
————————

When Alliser saw Jon Snow, moons ago, almost a year. Alliser thought he was dreaming, sure Jon Snow had the Stark colouring, but the cheek bones, and the eyes gave it away. Jon Snow was Rhaegar Targaryen’s last son.

Alliser grinned at how the times of changed. The Usurper’s brother, in all but blood has lied to him. Alliser remembered the story of when Lord Eddard Stark saw the dismantled bodies of Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia’s, and how the King laughed at the bodies, and rewarding the scum that did it. But when Lord Stark saw it he was enraged, he wanted the men that did this, executed for it. It never happened and since then Lord Stark has tried his best to stay away from the south.

Even thinking of that time, filled Alliser with rage. But the thought that Honourable Lord Eddard Stark told the biggest lie in the seven kingdoms made Alliser grin.

Alliser was brought from his thoughts by Maester Aemon steward, “Ser, Maester Aemon is ready you see you.” The steward told Alliser.

Alliser nodded, and walked into the Maeters room. 

When Alliser saw the Maester sitting in front of the fire, he smiled. 

“Maester Aemon.” Alliser spoke.

“Ahh, Ser Alliser Thorne what can I help you with, on this fine winter day.” The turned around, and with his milky white eyes looked to Alliser.

Alliser turned to the Maester’s steward, “Can we speak alone Maester?” 

Maester Aemon nodded, and looked to his steward, “You may leave.” Steward nodded and left, and closed the door behind him, the Maester looked back at Alliser, “So what is it that you have to speak to me alone, Ser Alliser?” The Maester asked.

Alliser walked to the chair beside the old Targaryen, and sat down, and grabbed the Maester’s hands, “Maester Aemon, I’m going to tell you something that need’s to be kept a secret.” Alliser said.

The Maester looked Alliser in the eyes, with his milky blind one, “I swear to keep it a secret, Alliser.” The Maester said to Alliser.

Alliser smiled at the Maester, “I believe that, Prince Rhaegar had a Son.”

The Maester, looked down at his lap, “Aegon died Alliser and you know it.”

Alliser gripped his hand, “No, not Aegon. I’m talking about the son, that was birthed from Lyanna Stark, Maester. I believe that Rhaegar didn’t kidnap Lyanna. I believe she left with him.”

The Maester looked at Alliser, “How do you know that. We got a raven from King’s Landing saying that, Lyanna Stark died from a fever, with a unborn daughter.” Maester Aemon look desperate.

“They didn’t say what kind of fever. Also that was news from Eddard Stark, who just so happened to have a bastard son at the same time.” Alliser looked Aemon proudly, “I believe that Lord Eddard Stark, lied to the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. I believe that Jon Snow isn’t really a Snow, or a Jon, I believe that he is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

Maester smiled, “Where did this come from, Alliser?” The Maester asked.

“Remember when Lord Pyke came to Castle Black, and I was sent to East-Watch-By-The-Sea?” Alliser asked the Maester.

Aemon nodded, and Alliser continued, “Well I was there, Jon Snow, came and asked to go beyond the Wall. Well because I was the acting lord at that time I was the only one to allow it. So he asked for me, and when I saw him, he looked just like a normal Stark. But then I saw his eyes. His eyes were the same purple as Prince Rhaegar’s, dark, angry, and almost purple, velvet eyes.” Alliser smiled at the end.

Maester Aemon’s smiled grew brighter, “Alliser, can you go grab me something?” 

“Anything, Maester.” Alliser let Aemon’s hands go, and stood.

“If you go to my bed, and looked underneath it you should find a little box, and as well as something wrapped in clothes and leather. When you have them bring them here, and open them.” Maester Aemon told Alliser.

Alliser walked to Maester Aemon’s bed, and bent down to look underneath it, and indeed he saw a little box, and something wrapped in clothes and leather. Alliser reached under and grabbed the little box first, then he grabbed the something, that was in the shape of a sword.

When Alliser had the items, he stood back up and turned back around to the fire place and saw the Maester with the biggest smile, that Ser Alliser has ever seen.

He walked towards the Maester, “Maester Aemon I have the items you asked for.” Alliser said.

The Maester nodded, “Sit and open the box and read the contents of it.” 

Alliser went and sat down in the chair. Alliser opened the box, to see a lot of scrolls. Alliser grabbed the scroll that was on top. When he opened it he was shocked to see who’s hand writing it was in. Alliser knew this writing, like he knew the back of his hand.

This was Prince Rhaegar hand writing. Rhaegar always gave the Gold Cloaks a day heads up before he would go out and play the harp for his people. 

Alliser looked to Maester Aemon, “How do you have these Maester Aemon?”

The Maester laughed, “You think I wouldn’t know my great-grandchildren. Rhaegar sent ravens to me, all the time, asking for advice, and such.” The Maester looked to Alliser, “Read the scrolls, Ser Alliser. And well your doing that I will tell you what I know about this ‘Hidden Prince’.” The Maester looked back to the fire.

Alliser nodded, and started reading the scrolls.

The Maester started to speak, “When the Tourney at Harrenhal ended, Rhaegar sent me a raven, saying that he found the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms, Lyanna Stark. He also told me that he crowned the Stark Lady, the queen of love and beauty, he told me that when he went back to his shared tent with Princess Elia, that she laughed. He told me many things, and I always tried my best to respond, but with the Watch I had to leave my old family behind and join my new family. He also told me that she would be the one to bring the ‘Song of Ice and Fire’ into this world.” The Maester stood, Alliser put’s the box and scroll down on the desk and walked over to the Maester, “Just needing a drink Ser Alliser.” But Alliser stayed and helped the maester.

When they got the wine and horns, they went back to the fireplace, and sat back down in the chairs. Aemon grabbed the horn, with shaky hands, and brought it up to his lips and took a sip, and went back to telling Alliser what he knew.

“When the news of Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna Stark got to the Wall, I knew something was wrong. So I sent a raven to the Red Keep, hoping for a reason why, but I never did.” The Maester took a sip of wine, “When the Wall got news of Robert Baratheon Rebellion, I was still hoping for a response. When a few moons pass, I gave up all hope, for a response from Prince Rhaegar, but on the day I gave up hope of having a response, I finally got one.” The Maester looked towards Alliser, “I got a raven from Prince Rhaegar, saying that the rebellion was a lie, and that Lyanna a, d him loved eachother. I believed it. It also said, Rhaegar Targaryen has married Lyanna Stark infront of a WeirWood Tree, with a Septon, and as witnesses, they had Princesses Elia, and Rhaenys, they also had three of the Kingsguard, Sers, Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne, and Gerold Hightower. And that Lyanna Targaryen was with child.” Maester Aemon smile, “Rhaegar wrote that if the babe is a boy his name would be Daeron Targaryen, and if it was a girl, Visenya Targaryen. All the while I was reading the scroll I felt Rhaegar smile. He loved the child even before it was born. And if Rhaegar survived the Trident, I swear he would love the child.” Aemon looked to Alliser, “I know you haven’t been reading the scrolls. All of them are from Rhaegar.” Aemon put’s down the horn of win and stood, Alliser was going to stand, but was stopped by the Maester, “Sit.” The maester said.

Alliser was shocked of the voice the Maester just us. That was the voice of a Crowned Prince.

Aemon stood and turned to Alliser, and spoke with the same voice, “I promised myself to us this voice ever again but I Prince Aemon Targaryen, Son of King Maeker Targaryen, demand you, Ser Alliser Thorne to take the box, and Dark Sister, to my great-great-great-grandson, King Daeron Targaryen, Third of His Name, Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Princess Lyanna ‘Stark’ Targaryen.”(*3) The Maester… no Prince spoke.

Alliser stood and fell to his knees and spoke clearly, “I will do as my Prince asked. I will deliver both sword and box to the rightful King.”

Prince Aemon, nodded, “You will leave to tonight when everyone one is abed and asleep. I will try and hide any tracks of where you went.” Prince Aemon spoke.

“Thank you, My Prince.” Alliser spoke.

“Stand.” Prince Aemon said, Alliser stood, “Go you need to pack things for your journey.”

————————  
Eddard Stark(Five days later)  
————————

Lord Stark was sitting in his solar when Jory opened the door, “My Lord, a raven from Castle Black.” 

Ned nodded, “Give it here Jory.” 

Jory gave the scroll to Ned. When Ned got the raven he opened it and read it out loud.

‘To Lord Stark,

Ser Alliser Throne, has deserted the Watch and has fled south. We would like your assistance in finding him. 

From Lord Commander Joer Mormont’

Ned threw the scroll on his desk, and rubbed his eyes. Today wasn’t going as well as he pleased. Ash was pregnant, Ser Arthur has left, House Umber, and House KarStark, have left. And now a scroll from the Watch asking for help. What can make this day even worst would be a raven from Essos.

And just like that Maester Luwin came into the room with a scroll in hand, “My Lord, a Raven from Jon.”

Ned nodded and held his hand out, and the Maester gave him the scroll to him, Ned opened it, and read it out loud.

“Dear Father,

I bring news of my Victory, against the Khal Rami. We won with little to no men lost. I have won my first war, and hope to have more victories in the future.

I also bring news that I am moving towards Slaver’s Bay to buy five-hundred Unsullied. When I have them I plan on freeing them instantly. Then I will send my fleet back to Braavos, with all my men. I then will only have one ship left and twenty-five men to man it, and I will take it to Valyria. I will also bring the chest you gave me.

I hope everyone is fine, and please tell them I love them dearly and miss them much.

Your Son

Jon Snow

P.S. You might have a grandchild coming in a few moons.’

No one made a noise, when Ned finished the scroll. The silence was broken by Lord Stark dropping his head on his desk. Muttering to himself, “I’m not ready to have Grandchildren. Why me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1): Ash hates Cat and calls her a fish.  
> (*2): Okay when I was thinking of a name there, the only two that I could think of was my Wife and newborn Daughter’s, and I’m not creative when it comes to naming people. So I chose my daughter’s, reason, I’m in Russia and my family is in Canada, an I haven’t seen my daughter in two months, so I miss her dearly.  
> (*3): I took that part from another story called, ‘Night Dragon’s’. Yes I fucking hate it, reason Gendrya.
> 
> ————————
> 
> Okay that’s the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Also what did you think of Aemon acting a Prince again. How did you like how I brought both Houses Targaryens Valyrian Steel swords back.
> 
> Question for you to answer. Who do you think should get Dark Sister? I want to give it to Arya but my beta-reader says it’s to long for her to wield, he suggested giving her a Valyrian Steel Rapier and dagger. 
> 
> I got some comments asking me to update this and I will, but it will be monthly or every two months(I have it in the Tags).  
> (*1): Ash hates Cat and calls her a fish.  
> (*2): Okay when I was thinking of a name there, the only two that I could think of was my Wife and newborn Daughter’s, and I’m not creative when it comes to naming people. So I chose my daughter’s, reason, I’m in Russia and my family is in Canada, an I haven’t seen my daughter in two months, so I miss her dearly.  
> (*3): I took that part from another story called, ‘Night Dragon’s’. Yes I fucking hate it, reason Gendrya.
> 
> ————————
> 
> Okay that’s the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Also what did you think of Aemon acting a Prince again. How did you like how I brought both Houses Targaryens Valyrian Steel swords back.
> 
> Question for you to answer. Who do you think should get Dark Sister? I want to give it to Arya but my beta-reader says it’s to long for her to wield, he suggested giving her a Valyrian Steel Rapier and dagger. 
> 
> I got some comments asking me to update this and I will, but it will be monthly or every two months(I have it in the Tags).


	4. Arc 1, Chapter 4: With The Old Gods, Wolves, and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Fights, Plans, Buys, and Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made you wait two months, and now I give you two chapters. This chapter is mainly on Jon’s part. And is a much, much, MUCH longer chapter then when I normally planned itI apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible story line. This chapter begins, we’re Jon’s POV ended last Chapter.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

“We only have six to seven days, until the Khal is here. That means we only have six to seven days to prepare. Do any of you have suggestions on how to deal with them, without killing them all?” Jon asked the leaders, and chiefs.

One of the leaders, and if Jon’s memories served correctly, his name was Nortos(*1), spoke, “The Dothraki follow powerful men, and the powerful man they see is their Khal Rami. So if we could kill the Khal, they should join the person who killed the Khal, in this case you.”

Jon looked to the leader, “How do suspected me to win against a Khal. I have fought in no wars, and I haven’t seen a Dothraki fight.” True Jon hasn’t seen how a Dothraki, but he has seen Ser Arthur fight, in the Dothraki still, and has been taught how to fight in the Dothraki way. 

The leader laughed, “Don’t think us dum, Lord Snow. We know that you have been taught by Ser Arthur Reyne, the Lord of Castamere, and the Red Lion. We also know that you and that horse are one.” The leader stopped laughing.

“But still why do you think I could win against a person who has won many battles?” Jon asked.

The response he got was unexpected, “Because we believe in you. We,” he waved his hands to the leader of Norvos, “Have been asking the members of your Brotherhood, what they think of you. Not one of them spoke of hate, they only praised you. So now we will believe in you.” The leader smiled.

Jon didn’t respond, only nodded his head.

The room was completely quiet, the only expectation was the breathing. The silence was broken by Mance, “So what do we do about the horse fuckers?” He looked to Jon.

Jon nodded and pointed to the map of the surrounding area, “Some of the FreeFolk have climbed the wall before. So they should be able to climb a mountain.” He brought his finger towards the rock structures around the front entrance to Norvos, “Mance I want you to take 1,500 of the men and climb the surrounding rocks, and when the horse fuckers come, rain arrows on them.” Mance nodded, “Tormund, I want you to take 20 men and go here,” he pointed to a oddly shaped canyon on the map, “When you get there, I want you to dig a straight line seven feet from the edge of the cliff where the precipice was at its thinnest. Also every night fill it with water and leave it to freeze overnight in the cold. Also no fires, we don’t want the horsefuckers to know we are there. And when you hear a rumbling, stop and put a plank, or a thin piece of wood into it. When the battle comes I will send a flaming arrow into the air and that would be your signal to pull the plank back as far as you can.” Jon finished. And asked the same of Soren ShieldBreaker. The FreeFolk nodded, but Mance, the leaders, and lord’s of Norvos was wide eyed looking at Jon.

Slowly the wide eyes turned to laughter, “We knew you could do this Lord Snow!” One of the lords spoke.

Jon nodded, “That’s not all.” He looked to Sigorn Thenn, “I want you to take 200 of the men and the horses we have here, and when they sleep in there hide beds, I want you to slit the throats of the Ko’s.” 

Sigorn nodded, with a grin, “I like your plan, Snow. The Thenns and I will do what you asked.”

Jon nodded, “We don’t have a lot of time for this, but I have hope in my people to do it.” Jon smiled, “Now go. You have today to grab the supplies you will need, and you will leave at night.” Everyone nodded, and left, “Everyone but you Joeanna.” The spear master looked back at Jon and nodded, and stayed.

When everyone was out Jon walked over to the table with the wine on it, and poured two cups of wine. He went back to the table and offered her a cup, she nodded and took the cup and sat down across from Jon.

“What is it you would like me to do Jon?” Joeanna asked her Commander.

She was beautiful, with golden blonde hair, going down to her mid back. She had ocean blue eyes, with sparks of green from her mother, if what Arthur said is true. She was the same height as Jon. She also has the same size breasts as Val.

Jon would be lying if he said she wasn’t beautiful, and if he was honest, he wouldn’t mind have her in his bed. 

But that was not what was important, he needed her to do something, and if this worked, then Jon’s Company would grow amazing, and if Jon wanted to keep his promise to his former commander, Harry Strickland, he needed this done.

“I want you to go to the Free Cities then more, and offer people to join our company. Tell them what I did for you and your father if they joined. This will take time, I know, but I made a promise to my former commander and I intend to keep it.” Jon told his Commander of Spears.

Joeanna looked to be in thought, and when her response came, a smile grew on Jon’s face, “I will do it. Where do I start?” She asked Jon.

“Start with Braavos, then move south to, Pentos, then Myr, and so forth. I will also be sending you with a dozen of my most trusted men, to make sure you don’t become a slave. I wouldn’t want something like that to someone o deeply trust.” Jon ended well looking into her eyes with care.

Joeanna blushed, but nodded, “When I’m done where would I find the Company?” She asked.

“It depends on how long you take. But I don’t see it longer then 5 to 6 months for this to be done. And by that time you should find us in Braavos.” Jon finished.

Joeanna nodded, and went to stand, but was stopped by Jon grabbing her wrist, “Please stay safe, if you were to be harmed, enslaved, or worst killed, I wouldn’t forgive myself, or stand up to your father’s rage.” Jon looked up to her eyes.

She didn’t say anything, she only nodded and turned back around to completely face Jon. She bent down and kissed Jon on the lips, lightly, “I promise to be back Jon.” She finished and walked away with closing the door.

————————  
Tormund Giantsbane  
————————

It has been seven days since, they got the news of the horsefuckera will be hear. Now Tormund was looking onto the horde of horse fuckers, with a smile. It seems Sigron, has completed his part. The horde looks to be in disorder. 

Tormund smiled and turned around and spoke to his son, Dryn, “Go, they have come.” He told his son.

His son nodded and turned around to the warg that they took with them. 

Tormund looked at the trap Jon ordered him to set, it was complete, he did as Jon ask, and everything was going to plan. Soren was done on the other side, Sigorn has returned from his job with killing the Ko’s, and has joined Mance with the 1500 archers ready to lay fire on the horse fuckers. Jon has gotten the rest of the FreeFolk, to protect the gates. 

Tormund was brought out of his thoughts by screaming coming from the horse fuckers. Tormund looked down at the Dothraki, with wide eyes, “That is a lot of horses.” He said, and looked toward the city, waiting for the signal from Jon. 

————————  
Khal Rami  
————————

Everything was going just fine until the morning he found all his Ko’s with slit throats, and laying in bed. He was so close to taking the city, with his horde of Dothraki. When he reached the city he smiled, even if his Ko’s were dead, he will succeed in take the city.

He looked to his left, to see his temporary Ko, Rakharo. This Dothraki has been in many battles and has proven he was worthy of be a Khal, but he just kept following Khal Rami.

“Zhorre everyone prepared rakharo. Kisha hash about tat lajat.(Have everyone get ready Rakharo. We are almost there.)” He told his Ko.

Rakharo nodded and rod back to the horde, and yelled to get everything ready.

Khal Rami looked back to the city with a grin, ‘I will be the first Khal to take a city and keep it.’ He told himself. 

Within five minutes, Khal Rami’s horde was ready, with his Ko beside him.

“Anha zala yer beside anna rakharo. Anha zala yer tat tikh jin ataki tat tihat anna take jin city. (I want you beside me Rakharo. I want you to be the first to see me take the city.)” Khal Rami said. Rakharo nodded.

The Khal then pressed his heels into his horse and the horde began. Khal smiled when his Dothraki started there scream. And with the stampede of the horse hooves. It made a beautiful sound. 

Khal Rami, saw victory, and screamed with his horde. 

When Khal Rami, and his horde continued there charge, he saw a flaming arrow being shot into the sky in front of him, the closer he got, he started to see men on the mountains surrounding the city, but when he heard screaming, he turned around to see he has falling into a trap. Boulders were coming crashing down on to his men and their horses. He continued moving forward with Rakharo beside him and the men behind.

Khal Rami just continued, he didn’t want to see what was left, and just charged forward. 

“Loose!” He heard being yelled out. A few seconds later Khal Rami saw over hundreds arrows flying towards them, and hitting their targets.

But Khal Rami saw something odd. They weren’t aiming for him and Rakharo, they were aiming for his men!

With taking a risk of being shot, he stopped his charge and looked back toward his men. What he saw… he couldn’t explain it at all. Dead bodies laying around the place with some horses, farther back he could see the boulders from earlier. Under them, he had no doubt was his men and horses.

He looked forward to see a boy, with raven black hair, and even from this distance he could see his dark velvet eyes, on a black, almost midnight black, horse. 

‘That horse was made for a conqueror.’ Khal Rami told himself. 

Khal Rami was brought out of his thoughts by Rakharo, “Khal, move!”

Rami, then puts his full focus back onto the boy, and saw that he was holding a bow, that was aimed directly at him… wait not at him, but at his stallion. The arrow hit his target, directly in between the stallions eyes, and Khal Rami was slowly falling towards to sand.

When Rami hit the ground he quickly got out from under his stallion, and stood with his sword drawn. Slowly the boy moved towards him, with dropping his bow. 

The boy shouted out at him, “Khal rami, anha zhorre jadat tat make at offer! (Khal Rami, I have come to make an offer!)” The boy yelled out in perfect Dothraki.

But before Rami could respond Rakharo, got in front of him and yelled back, “Kisha zala vo offer ma yer!(We want no offer with you!)”

The boy didn’t stop, “Vosma yer zhorre vo akka heard anna offer… rakharo! (But you haven’t even heard my offer… Rakharo!)” The boy’s horse was now standing in front of Rakharo.

Rakharo looked, shocked. Rami spoke, “Fin ajjin jin offer, scum. (What is this offer, scum.)” Rami spoke with poison in his voice.

The boy looked down at him, he hated it, and spoke, “Yeri chomak tat vo zhorre tat athdrivar, akka neither tat anni, vosma disse ato ki us. Let us lajat, disse yer akka anna, khal rami, rizh ki khal darg. (Your people don’t have to die, and neither do mine, but only one of us. Let’s fight, just you and me, Khal Rami, son of Khal Darg(*1)).”

Rami thought it over, ‘This is a boy, a boy who was the one most likely behind this.’ Rami told himself, he grinned shortly after, ‘He might only have the brains, but no bronze. I can win in this fight.’ Rami looked to Rakharo, “Fin anha assilat yer follow mae akka call mae yeri khal, rakharo. (If I lose you follow him and call him your Khal, Rakharo.)” He looked back to the boy, “Anha accept, vosma fin yer assilat anha take jin city akka anha tikh fuck every chiori she me, over yeri driv khado. (I accept, but if you lose I take the city and I will fuck every woman in it, over your dead body.)”

The boy nodded, and got off his horse and handed its reins to the man beside him. The boy walked to the closer to Rami, and drew his sword.

Rami’s eyes looked at the blade, with wide eyes, ‘That is Valyrian Steel!’ Rami looked to the boy who got into a stance, and spoke, “I accept. Now let’s fight! (I accept. Now let’s fight!)” The boy thrust.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

The Khal blocked his sword thrust, so Jon backed up a bit to go through what he knew of the Dothraki fighting style, but also keeping his eyes on the Khal in front of him.

‘The Dothraki, fight with speed, and are used to fighting someone without armour. There Asrks, are made for fighting, people with furs, and leather, there weakness is steel armour.’ Jon grinned, ‘I have that.’

Jon dodged a swing to the arm. He wanted to keep it long for the Khal to think him a coward, and stops using his brain when he fights, so that Jon could trap him his sword between his arm and chest. 

The fight went on, and with Jon getting a few swings himself, but nothing really serious. Jon could see that Khal Rami was losing his cool, and was partly swinging his sword with anger. ‘At least the plan worked.’ Jon told himself, ‘Khal Rami only needs a bit of a push.’ And so Jon gave that push.

Khal Rami went for a swing at Jon’s legs, so Jon dodges it by moving backwards, and when dodged he moved back and punched Khal Rami square in the face, and with that Khal Rami lost his cool, with the sword and started swinging freely.

‘Wait for it… wait for it… THERE!’ Jon stepped forward, and Khal Rami’s sword was now caught between his rib cage and arm.

Khal Rami thought it was over and tried bringing the sword back, but Jon grabbed his sword hand, tightly. Which took the smile away from Khal Rami had. Khal Rami stopped struggling and looked up at Jon, which who was smiling.

Yes Jon hates killing but he also knew he had to, so with that in mind Jon brought his sword up, and slit Khal Rami’s throat. Khal Rami’s body lost it’s light, and Jon let go of the dead man’s sword hand, and watched the body hit the sand.

Jon then looked up to see that the living Dothraki were all looking at him, waiting to see if he will do something. Jon knew what he had to do to prove that he will follow their traditions. So Jon walked to the dead khal’s body, grabbed his dagger, and grabbed the khal’s ponytail, and cut it and threw it towards the Dothraki. And slowly they started dropping there weapons and nodded. They all left to return to their camp, the only one that stayed was Rakharo. 

The Dothraki walked over to him, and was carrying a bell. When Rakharo stood in front of Jon he spoke, “Me ajjin tradition tat wear bell’s hash yer iffi jin vilajero, khal. Yer seem tat tiholat rek, hash jin dothraki dies mori cut their noreth, vosma kisha zhorre others, rek hash important tat us. (It is tradition to wear bell’s when you win a battle, Khal. You seem to know that, when a Dothraki dies they cut their hair, but we have others, that are important to us.)” 

Jon nodded, “Sek, anha tiholat jin tradition. Vosma anha tikh tat me infront ki ei anna dothraki, rakharo. (Aye, I know the tradition. But I will do it infront of all my Dothraki, Rakharo.” Jon turned around and started walking towards, Shadow. Jon mounted his stallion and saw that Rakharo was walking towards his stallion, Jon called Rakharo, who looked back, “Jadat anha zhorre jin azho ha yer. (Come I have a gift for you.)”

Rakharo slowly nodded, and got onto his stallion, and rode towards Jon.

Jon looked to the Sigorn who was on a horse to his left and told him that the battle was over, and to get Mance, Tormund, and Soren. And tell them to go back to the city. Sigorn nodded and left.

Jon started the ride back towards the city, with Rakharo behind him.

XxxxX

When Jon got to the city he heard happy yells, and congratulations on his victory. He heard a few people looking at Rakharo with hate, and disgust. Jon looked back to Rakharo, “Jadat rakharo. (Come Rakharo).” Jon rode a bit faster.

When Jon got to the sables, with Rakharo, he got off Shadow, and brought him to the hey. Jon looked back at Rakharo, and asked, “Hash haj ajjin yeri hrazef rakharo? (How strong is your horse Rakharo)?” Jon started walking towards a stool.

“Mae ajjin haj khal, vosma mae ajjin akka foz akka losing mae athhajar. (He is strong Khal, but he is also old and losing his strength.)” Rakharo followed.

Jon nodded, and when they stopped, he saw a tall, completely brown stallion with strong legs, and body, “Tikh jin tat, rakharo? (Will this do, Rakharo?)” He turned back to Rakharo.

Rakharo walked towards the stallion, and started rubbing it’s head, “Jin ato ajjin perfect khal. (This one is perfect Khal.)” Rakharo smiled.

Jon nodded, “Davra, anna ajjin yours. (Good, it’s yours.)” Rakharo looked at Jon, “Anha zhorre jin company, jin sellsword company. Anha zala jin davra ki mahrazhi akka davra ki horses ha anna mahrazhi. Anha zigereo someone tat take care ki horses, akka fin else jif zhorre me arrek jin ko. (I own a company, a sellsword company. I want the best of men and the best of horses for my men. I need someone to take care of the horses, and who else should have it then a Ko.)” Rakharo had wide eyes, “Yer laz think me over, anha tat vo yothnhare. Akka hash yer zhorre chosen yeri answer, jadat tat anna. (You can think it over, I don’t mind. And when you have chosen your answer, come to me.)” 

Rakharo nodded, and looked back to the stallion. Jon left Rakharo to his own, and started to walked back towards the building he has been using, but then remembered something, and turned back to Rakharo, “Anha chir forgot. Yer laz't leave jin area, vosma anha tikh tikh irge, anha disse zigereo tat astat jin higher ups rek anha zhorre suggested, akka tat get anna gold. (I almost forgot. You can't leave this area, but I will be back, I just need to tell the higher ups that I have suggested, and to get my gold.)” Jon saw Rakharo nod. So Jon continued his walk back to the building.

XxxxX

Jon opened the door to the meeting area to find that every lord, and ladies, were there looking towards him. They all had smiles on there face. Jon walked closer to the table, and spoke, “The Khal Rami, is dead. The plan was a success, and with only ten of my men dead, I can add around thousand more to it.”

The Lords, and Ladies nodded. Nortos stepped forward, “We give many thank’s to you, and your men.” He bowed, “Now we need to pay you, for your work. What is it you would like, Commander Jon?” 

Jon looked to Lady Arianne Martell, “Gold and Princess Arianne.” Jon answered.

Jon saw the grins, that grew onto all the Lords faces, and the two beaming smiles growing onto Ladies, Mellario and Arianne’s faces. 

Nortos nodded, “When would you like your payment?”

“Well whenever there ready.” Jon grinned in the direction of Arianne.

Arianne stepped forward, “Well I’m ready. But I’m not sure about the gold.” 

Jon nodded, “Well I will be going. I need to see my khalasar, and then I will be back to collect my payment.” He stepped back to leave. But was stopped by Arianne taking his arm.

“Why don’t we go together, Jon.” She grinned.

Jon looked at her, “Why not. Also why don’t we bring Val with us.” Jon grinned down at her.

Arianne nodded, “That would be a wonderful idea.” Arianne started to walk towards the door.

Jon looked back at the Lords, and lady, and waved. Some just waved back, but the rest just laughed.

————————  
Val  
————————

Val was having dinner with her sister Dalla, when Dalla asked her something.

“Val? Why haven’t you touched your food?” Dalla asked Val.

Val looked down at her plate, and noticed she barely ate anything. Val looked back up to see her sister was staring at her with worried and joyful eyes.

“It doesn’t tas good, I feel like I want to vomit it out…” Val’s eyes widened at what she just said.

Dalla was in the same state as her a few moons ago, ‘I can’t be!’ Val though to herself.

Dalla brought Val out of her thoughts, “Val, come here.” Dalla asked. Val stood, and walked to her sister, when she got to her, Dalla looked to her eyes, and said, “Don’t move and don’t make a noise.” Val nodded.

Dalla felt one of her teat, then she moved her hand up and down her stomach. After a few minutes Dalla stood from her chair and grabbed her hand, and left the room.

Val looked to her sister and asked, “Where are you taking me, Dalla?”

Dalla didn’t look back, but responded, “Where going to see a Maester, Val.” Dalla then stopped and then looked back at her, “I believe you might be with child, Val.” 

Val took in her sister’s words, then told her sister, “I can’t be. I tried with Jarl and never once got with child. So why now?” Val’s knees were weak.

Dalla shook her head, “I don’t know why Val, but I am still going to take you to a maester to make sure.” Val nodded.

Dalla looked back forward and continued her walk. They didn’t get far, when the saw Jon, and Arianne, walking in there direction.

Jon smiled when he saw her, but she didn’t return it. When Val looked to Arianne, she saw that she was grinning, once again she didn’t return the look. Val looked to Jon, “So the job is done?” Val asked Jon.

Jon’s smile left his beautiful face, “Aye, it’s done.” He answered, and started walking towards her. When he stood in front of her, Val looked up to see a worried look in his eyes, “Are you okay, Val? You don’t look like your normal self?” 

Val went to answer, but Dalla bet her to it, “She is fine, Jon. I just want her to help me with something.”

Jon looked to her sister, but nodded, he then looked back to Val and spoke in a calm voice, “Arianne and I, are going to see the khalasar.” He puts a hand on her cheek, “Would you like to come along? We can wait if you want.” 

Val looked up at Jon with a tiny smile, “I will stay with Dalla. You go ahead and see the khalasar, with Arianne. I will see you later.” She kissed his cheek.

Jon nodded slowly, and backed away a bit, for her and Dalla to continue on there way to the measter’s room. 

When they got there, Dalla knocked, and entered, to see the maestersitting in a chair. The master looked up to see them and smiled, “Ahh, Dalla.” He stood, “What can do for you and your sister?”

Dalla looked to the maester, “I believe my sister is with child, measter.” 

The maester nodded, and looked to Val, “Come, let me have a look.” Val walked towards the maester. He asked her to a few questions, and she answered the best she could, he nodded, and did the same thing Dalla did.

A few minutes past, before they were done. The maester backed up a few steps, and spoke, “It is true. You are with child.” He stopped and looked between Dalla and her, “But not only one, but two. I believe you might be pregnant with twins.”

Val stopped listening when he said ‘two’.

‘I’m going to be having twins.’ Val looked to Dalla. Who was walking towards her.

Dalla spoke, “We should tell Jon, Val. He will be filled with joy of the news.”

Val nodded, “Yes… yes we should.” But then it just hit her that he wouldn’t be here right now. She will just tell him when he gets back from the meeting with the Dothraki.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

The meeting with his khalasar, went better than he imagined. There was one Dothraki who stood up to deny Jon. But he was silenced when Rakharo slit his throat in a fight. So Jon now had the FreeFolk, and the Dothraki, in his company. He also finished one part of the contract he made with the shadowbinder, Quaithe.

Jon was walking to his room with Arianne, when he saw Dalla was in front of his room.

“Dalla,” Jon spoke, she looked to him, “What has you standing in front of my door at this time of night?”

Dalla looked between Jon and Arianne, “Jon is it okay if you go in by yourself? Val wants to talk to you personally.” Dalla responded.

Jon looked down at Arianne, who looked confused, “Is it okay if we continue on the morrow Ari?” Jon asked, Arianne.

Arianne, looked up at Jon and nodded, “I’m okay with that Jon.” She let go of his arm and walked to Dalla, “Is okay if we talk?” Jon heard her ask.

Dalla nodded, and started walking beside Arianne.

When they were out of sight, Jon walked to his door and opened it to see Val was lying down in there bed. He closed the door, got undressed, and got into bed. When he was in bed, he turned to Val, who was facing the other way, and embraced her.

“Dalla, told me you wanted to talk, to me.” Jon spoke quietly.

Jon felt Val nod. But when she grabbed his hand and brought it to he belly, she spoke, “When you saw me earlier, Dalla wanted me to see the measter.” She stopped, “He did some tests on me, and found out I was with child.” 

Jon opened his eyes, but didn’t speak, he moved his hand up and down on Val’s belly and indeed he felt a bump. 

Val continued, “But not only am I with child. I am to have twins.” Jon could hear that she was crying.

The brave, beautiful, active, and wonderful woman, he loved, was now crying. And without knowing it he was crying as well. 

With shaky breaths, Jon spoke, ‘How far along are you?” 

Val shook her head, “The maester said three moons in but he wasn’t completely sure.”

Jon nodded, and slowly both of them slowly feel asleep.

————————  
Arianne Martell   
————————

Arianne was sitting in front of her mother when she told her what Dalla told her. 

When she got the news that Val was pregnant, she wasn’t surprised, but when Dalla went into more details, saying that Val has tried many times but it never happened. But now she was pregnant from a fifteen-name-days old boy, was a surprise.

Arianne was taken from her thoughts by her mother, “How old was Jon again?” 

“Fifteen-name-days, Mother.” Arianne responded.

“And Val? How old is she?” Her mother asked again.

Now that she was asked, she really didn’t know, “I… I believe she is twenty-name-days, Mother.”

Her mother nodded. No-one made a noise or went to speak. The room was filled with silence.

The silence was broken but, her mother, “He has a strong seed.” 

Arianne looked to her mother with wide eyes, and a growing blush, “MOTHER!”

Her mother looked to her, with a grin, “What? I was just saying the truth.”

Arianne just looked at her mother, before speaking, “I know you were speaking the truth mother, but it is still weird when you say it.” Arianne looked away when she was done speaking.

“Come here, darling.” Her mother opened her arms for a hug. Arianne stood and walked towards her mother and when she got there she gave her mother a hug, but before she could back out, her mother whispered in her ear, “Now remember I want grandchildren. I want them to have velvet eyes, and raven black hair. Now you promise me you will make them, not your brothers.”

Arianne felt her blood going up her neck to her checks, and when her mother let go of the hug, Arianne backed up, and yelled, “MOTHER!” 

Mellario laughed, “What I want grandchildren.”

Arianne stormed to the doors, “GOOD BYE, MOTHER.” She closed the door hearing her mother’s laught grow. 

When she got to her room she got undressed and got into sleep clothes. She dream of a White Wolf and a Black Dragon. She also dream of a boy and a girl. The boy with her skin, and hair, but had velvet eyes, and a strong jaw, and muscles. The girl was pale of skin, with raven black hair, and her eyes, she was flat chested, but she carried a sword. 

Well Arianne slept she smiled.

————————  
Mance Rayder   
————————

When Dalla returned late, Mance did expect to see her with a joyful smile on her face. But when he asked why, he understood, why she was smiling. Mance knew of Val and her wanting a child, but never got one from any of the men she slept with.

Mance hugged Dalla, and congrats her on becoming a aunt. 

Mance thought of his Commander, and how he won the battle with little no lost of men. Jon was smart, he also was a master swordsman, he could talk to a direwolf, he also killed a other, when no one else could. Jon was a leader, king, or commander everyone needed.

XxxxX

The next morning Mance found Jon, talking to Tormund about something. Mance smiled, Jon and Tormund got along amazingly, they were like uncle and nephew. They laughed, joked, and fight with each other. 

Mance stepped to stand beside Jon, and he finally noticed he was there.

“Mance, nice seeing you here.” Jon spoke.

Mance nodded, “I know it’s early, but congrats on having a child.” 

Jon nodded and looked back out to the sandy mountains, “Val is still asleep. She wept all night, and I was her crying pellow.” Jon smiled, Jon looked to Tormund, “So what is the rule with naming a new born for the FreeFolk?”

“You wait two years, then you name them. When we were in the great north babes can survive most of the time so we don’t name them until there able to walk and talk.”

Jon nodded, “Then I will wait two years until I name my twins.” 

Mance looked at Jon with wide eyes, “Twin? Dalla never told me about Val having twins.”

Jon nodded, “Well she is.” Jon looked to spaced out for a bit, “So how is Dalla and your child?” Jon looked at Mance.

Mance looked at Jon, “He should come soon, but Dalla is doing fine. She entered our room with a joyful smile on her face.” Mance smiled at the memory.

Jon nodded, “We should be returning.” Jon turned around to walk back to city, but before he could leave, Mance saw him turn back around, “We will be having a meeting tonight. Bring the chiefs, I will bring the Lords.” Mance nodded, and so did Tormund.

Jon left shortly after. 

Mance turned back around to see Tormund was daydreaming. So Mance punched him in the shoulder. He got Tormund’s attention.

Mance finally asked, “Still dreaming of your She-Bear, Tormund?” 

Tormund laughed, “Aye. Haven't seen her in ages,” Tormund looked into the distance, “Miss her dearly.”

Mance nodded, “Heard she gave you another healthy daughter.” Tormund nodded, “You know her name?”

Tormund nodded, “Lyanna, a southern name to be sure but still she is mine.” Tormund spoke, he then looked to Mance, “What do you plan on naming you son?”

Mance smiled. Dalla and him talked about this very recently, and both agreed on it, “We plan on naming him Jon.”

Tormund looked to Mance, “After our Jon?” Mance nodded, “That is a good name.” Tormund looked back into the distance.

Mance patted Tormund on the shoulder, “Well I should be going, see ya later.” 

Tormund nodded.

Mance left Tormund to his own doing. And walked back to the city.

————————  
Rhaenys Blackfyre (O.C)  
————————

Rhaenys was standing beside her twin brother, Aegon Blackfyre. They were both standing in front of the Commander of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland. The commander looked both them up and down, and then looked to there Father, Magister Illyrio Mopatis.

“They have the Blackfyre, and Targaryen velvet eyes, but that is it. How do I know your tell the truth that these are the last two Blackfyre alive?” 

Father went to speak, but Aegon spoke first, “We are not Blackfyre. We are Targaryen. I am the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. My sister was kept a secret from the seven kingdoms, but when the Usurper attacked Uncle Varys was able to grab a peasant from Flea Bottom and used him as a fake Aegon VI Targaryen and now where here.” 

Rhaenys knew that they were Blackfyre. But Aegon was stupid, he believed whatever Father, and Uncle Varys said. But me… I’m different, I know who I am. And I don’t wan the Iron Bloody Throne. To many people have dead for the bloody thing it’s nonexistent.

Rhaenys just wanted to find the boy from her dreams.

A boy with raven black hair, and dark velvet eyes, almost purple. The boy in her dream was a true Targaryen. Both with the body and eyes. 

Rhaenys was brought from her thoughts, by Harry Strickland, “Yay, whatever.” He looked back up to Father, “So what is it in for me? You want my men, and my elephants. But what do I get in return?”

Father responded, “We can take you home. I can also give you Blackfyre, I have found the sword.”

Harry looked to her Father, and laughed, “You found Blackfyre. I already know where Blackfyre is.” 

Father asked a slave to open a chest beside him. Rhaenys knew what was inside of the chest.

“What are you talking about, Blackfyre is right here.” Father gestured to the chest.

Rhaenys saw Harry walk toward the chest, and grabbed the sword from within, but before father could close the chest Rhaenys got to see the dragon egg from within. A white dragon egg with gold.

Rhaenys knew father had three more, a charcoal black egg with red, another egg that was red with grey, and the last was brown and green, but Rhaenys knew that these three were for the Targaryen girl. And the white one was for Aegon.

Once again Rhaenys was taking from her thoughts, by a drawn of the sword. The sword was beautiful. With a black handle with a ruby in the middle of the guard, and with with a dragon head at each end of the guard, and the final dragon head, for the pommel. 

Rhaenys saw Harry laugh again, “You gotta be kidding me, Illyrio. This is a bloody fake. You might as well give me that dragon egg.” 

Father lost his smile, “What do you mean that is a fake. That is the real deal.” Father was trying to lie and was failing.

Harry stopped laughing and brought the sword up to Father’s cheek, “The reason this is a fake is because I already saw, and held the real one. The real Blackfyre is in a worthy persons hands.” Harry brought the sword down from father’s cheek, “I won’t tell you who the boy is but I will tell you that, he is worthy of wielding it. He found the sword when no-one else could. That in my books, show me that person worthy of wielding the legendary sword, Blackfyre.” Harry sheathed the sword, and handed it back to the servant to put back into the chest.

No-one spoke, but Rhaenys noticed that Harry Strickland was looking at her, and when she caught his eyes, he waved. She waved back as well, and the man’s face grew a smile.

He looked back to Father, “Let me think over the deal, and when I have come to a conclusion I will tell you.” 

Father nodded, “That is fine with me.” Father turned around, “Come Aegon, we have to train you to become King.” Father called, Aegon to follow.

Father never spoke to Rhaenys, or even tried to get to know her. And no one else really cared, about her.

But for the first time someone did, “What about your daughter Illyrio? Are you just going to leave her to die with us Sellswords?”

Father looked back at me, but then looked up to Harry, “You can have the devil, I don’t really care for her anyway.” 

And in a instant, Rhaenys felt like her heart was broken into little pieces. Rhaenys felt tears going down her cheek. 

Rhaenys then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see it was Harry Strickland, “Come let’s give you some food. You have no need to worry about me harming you, you are my guess.” He spoke with a smile.

Rhaenys nodded, and followed Harry to the Golden Company’s camp.

When they go to the tent, she saw tables full of food, and she quickly filled a plate full of food. And went to sit near the Commander. She heard him laugh at the amount of food she had on her plate.

“You must be hungry, Princess Rhaenys.” Harry said.

Rhaenys stopped mid bit, when she heard him call her a Princess. She looked up at him, “Why did you call me a Princess?” She asked.

“because you are one, Rhaenys.” He smiled at her.

She nodded and went back to her food.

When she was done, she was full, she looked up to Harry she saw that he was being whispered to. He nodded every now and then, and when the man that was whispering to him done, Harry motioned him to leave.

Rhaenys wanted to talk about something, so she asked Harry the first thing that came to mind, “You said you wouldn’t tell my father, who was the one to find Blackfyre. But are you okay with telling me?” She asked Harry.

Harry looked down at her, and nodded, “Aye, I will tell you, but you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone out of this camp.” She nodded, so he continued, “The boys name was Jon Snow. He join my company for a bit, and left. He had dark velvet eyes, that were impossible to miss.” 

Rhaenys’ eyes widen, “The same eyes from my dream.”

Harry looked down at her, “What was that, Princess? You dreaming of a man with dark velvet eyes, or something?” He jested with her.

She nodded, “I have been having these dreams every now and then, about a man with dark velvet eyes, and raven black hair.” She finished.

She looked up to see Harry was wide eyed, “That… That is Jon Snow.”

She already had that in mind when Harry said Jon Snow, had dark velvet eyes. But now she knew the man’s name. Now she can try and find him. 

“Jon is in Norvos, Princess.” She turned to see Harry told her that, “You have a easy mask to read. And no I won’t help you get to him… but I do have a plan, I will except your father’s offer.” 

“Why.” She asked.

“Because I made a promise to Jon Snow, that we fill fight and we will take the other’s company. His company is new, but when the news of him having Blackfyre, and winning against the Dothraki, spread, his company would grow and grow. And so it will equal the number of the Golden Company. And when that time comes, I will have both you and your brother under my care. And if he wins you will go to him. It gives you the man that you have been dreaming of and gives me peace.”

Rhaenys nodded, and agreed with the plan. All she had to do now is wait.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

The fresh open air, that the ocean carry’s is always nice to smell in the early morning. Jon and his men where on there way to Astapor, to buy the 500 Unsullied, Jon planned on getting. 

The Lords of Norvos have given him the gold he would need to buy them, so Jon wouldn’t have to take some from his own company’s treasurer, and if was be honest, was very empty. 

Jon has also accepted to have Norvos as his company’s many base. So now Jon had two of the Free Cities to turn to if he ever needs help. All Jon needed to do now was get one on the other side of the Bone Mountains.

Jon was on the deck, of his ship, ‘Winds Winter’, when his Master of Horses, Rakharo, walked up to stand on his left, “Khal, is always like this on a wooden horse?” Rakharo asked.

Jon looked to his left to see that Rakharo was green faced, and all. Jon wanted to laugh but responded the best he could, “Aye it is Rakharo, you might as well get used to it.” 

Rakharo nodded, slowly, “But why did you bring your khalasar. If you knew about us, then you would know that we stay as far away as possible from the cursed water.”

Jon nodded, “I brought all of you here, because I want you, and my khalasar, to get used to it. Yes horses are the better way to travel on land, but the ocean is faster, you can get to one side of Essos in twice the time, then when you take a horse.” Rakharo nodded, “Well better be going. I want to to come with me when I go make the deal with the Masters. But I want everyone else to stay on the ships, I don’t want them to become slaves.” 

Rakharo nodded, with a tiny smile, “Yes Khal.”

Jon then left to find the captain. When Jon found him he was standing beside the wheel. Jon walked up to find, “Captain Jack(*2).” Jon greeted, with a wave.

Jack looked back, and waved at Jon, “Commander. What brings you to see me in this fine morning?” The Captain greeted.

Jon walked to stand beside the Captain, “Well I was wondering how close are we to Astapor.” 

The Captain nodded, “We should be there by midday.”

Jon nodded, but stayed, for the past days he was thinking this over and has finally come to a conclusion, “Jack.” The Captain looked at him, “I need a fleet, a Commander for the fleet.” Jon looked to him, “Would you like to be my Commander of Ships?”

Captain Jack Worraps(*2), was the captain of the ‘Winds Winter’ And has been a great help, and never asked for anything for payment. He was the right choice.

The Captain turned to Jon, “I would love to.” The captain held his arm out.

Jon took it, “With you as Commander of Ships, you can decide what you want the ships to look like, you can pick names, and have a fleet at your beck and call.”

Jack nodded, “Thank you for the offer, Commander.”

Jon nodded, “It was my pleasure.” Jon then left to his cabin.

XxxxX

Jon instantly regret coming to Astapor. Everywhere he looked he saw slaves, some children, other older folk. Jon already hated it, and he made a vow to himself to never return to Slaver’s Bay, unless he really had to. 

Jon was walking beside a Master named, Kraznys mo Nakloz. He was a big man with a greasy bread. Beside Kraznys, was a little girl who looked to be at the age of ten or eleven, she had dark skin, and puffy black hair, and eyes of molten god.

She has caught him looking every now and then, and Jon always puts a smile on and waved. He responded with a quick wave and looked back to her master.

“...issi se sȳrje vīlībāzma vali, bisa vys kessa mirre ūndegon. (... they are the best fighting men, this world will ever see.)” Kraznys finished, looking at Jon.”

Jon nodded, “Skorkydoso olvie syt 500, āeksio kraznys? (How much for 500, Master Kraznys?)”

Kraznys laughed, “Ao can’t yn these tools, ao don’t emagon se āeksion syt ziry! (You can’t but these tools, you don’t have the gold for it!)”

Jon grinned, “Issi ao sure nyke can’t sindigon zirȳ? kostan olvie likely sindigon 1,500 lo nyke jeldan naejot. Eman se oktion hen norvos, iā oktion known syt emare iā lot hen āeksion. (Are you sure I can’t buy them? I can most likely buy 1,500 if I wanted to. I have the city of Norvos, a city known for having a lot of gold.)” Jon stepped to stand in front of Kraznys, he then looked to the girl, “Nyke also jaelagon naejot sindigon zirȳla. (I also want to buy her.)”

Master Kraznys, didn’t speak, so Jon asked again, “Sīr skorkydoso olvie sȳz āeksio kraznys? 500 dovaogēdy hen ñuha iderennon, se se riña? (So how much Good Master Kraznys? 500 unsullied of my choice, and the girl?)”

Kraznys looked to be in thought, and he got his answer, “500 āeksion syt century, se se riña 20 āeksion. Adding bē naejot 2520 āeksion isse total. (500 gold for century, and the girl 20 gold. Adding up to 2520 gold in total.)” The Master finished. 

Jon nodded, “Ivestragī nyke iderēbagon ñuha centuries, se kesan rhaenagon ao, se se tolie sȳz āeksia isse mirrī. Also henujagon se riña kesīr. (Let me pick my centuries, and I will meet you, and the other Good Masters in a bit. Also leave the girl here.)”

Kraznys shook his head, “Kesan umbagon se mazverdagon sure ao mērī iderēbagon se amount hen tools ao promised. (I will remain and build sure you alone choose and amount of the tools you promised.)” 

Jon nodded and motioned, for the girl to come towards him. She came and stood beside him, “So I heard you know 15 languages.” He spoke to her in the common tongue.

She nodded, “I do.” 

“Well do you know this one. Jak masz na imię? Mój to Jon Snow. (What’s your name? Mine is Jon Snow(*3).)”

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, “I… I don’t know that one.” A sparkle grew in her eyes, “Can you teach me.”

Jon laughed, “Of course I can. But what it translates to is, What is your name? Mine is Jon Snow.”

She nodded, “Missandei of Naath.” 

Jon nodded, “Well Missandei. What tongue I spoke in just now was, the Old Tongue, from beyond the Wall, in Westeros.” Missandei nodded, “Now I better not keep Master Fatso waiting.” Missandei’s eyes widened, and soon she was laughing. 

“Missandei, Do you have any siblings?” Jon asked well looking at the Unsullied, he was quietly asking each one if they were Black Snake, and so far no-one nodded. 

Missandei followed Jon, and when he asked her the question, she nodded, “There here right here.”

Jon stopped mid question, and looked back at her, “When I’m done, we will find them and I will take them away from this shit hole of a home.” Jon continued asking.

And on the fourteenth century, when he finally found Black Snake, he left and asked Missandei to find her brothers, she quickly picked them out of the groups of unsullied. So now Jon needed to pick to more. 

When he was done he walked back to Kraznys, “Iksan gaomagon. Jaelan se izunnie, sīglie, amplie, fourteenth, se fifteenth centuries. (I am done. I want the fourth, seventh, tenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth centuries.)” 

Kraznys nodded, “Skori emā se āeksion jikagon naejot se yard se emili aōha tools ready. (When you have the gold go to the yard and we will have your tools ready.)”

Jon nodded and left to return to his ships and grab the gold ingots. Missandei followed shortly after.

XxxxX

Jon was on Shadow, with the Tormund, Mance, Rakharo, and Missandei when he entered that training yard, to see that The Unsullied that he chose where facing the Master.

Jon rode up to the Masters and got off Shadow. He motioned for everyone to stop as well. 

Jon saw Good Master Kraznys, went to stand, “Gōntan ao maghagon se āeksion? (Did you bring the gold?)”

“Nyke maghatan se āeksion. (I brought the gold.)” Jon turned to Missandei and whispered, “Go tell the Thenns, that were ready.” 

Missandei nodded and ran to the back to get the Thenns. 

Jon looked forward again to see that the Good Master, were staring at him. Jon looked to his right to see that Tormund, “What are you thinking about Tormund?” J9n asked.

Tormund looked to him, “Why did you buy the girl?” Tormund went straight to the point.

Jon looked back at the Masters, “Because look at these shits. Would you want to stay with them for the rest of your life.” Jon saw Tormund shake his head, “So I gave her freedom… Also the shits probably played with her.”

Tormund went to respond, but was stopped by Missandei running back to stand beside Jon.

Jon looked down at her, “Are they coming?” She nodded, “Good.” Jon looked back at the Master, and spoke clearly, “Se āeksion should sagon kesīr shortly. (The gold should be here shortly.)”

Jon saw some of them nod, but most of them looked at him annoyed. Jon looked back to see that the Thenns were here, and with the gold. Jon stood to the side for the Thenns to get pass and to give the master the gold.

When the gold was giving to the Masters, Jon step forward, “Eman given ao se āeksion. Sir skoriot iksis se qilōny? (I have given you the gold. Now where is the whip?)” 

Master Kraznys stepped forward, with the whip in hand. When he got to Jon he held out his hand, “Gūrogon se qilōny valītsos. (Take the whip boy.)”

Jon took the whip and turned around to the 500 Unsullied he got, “Memēbagon! (March!)” He yelled and they did, “Keligon! (Stop!)” They stopped, “Henujagon!(Leave!)” And they turned around to leave.

Jon walked to his horse with Missandei beside him. He helped her up onto Shadow and the he got on and went to the head of his Unsullied army. When they were outside the gate, Jon yelled, “Keligon! (Stop!)” They did, Jon then threw the whip into the sand, and grabbed Missandei’s chain, and took it off, “Iksā mirre dāez! iksan daor playing lēda ao. Kostā henujagon se nyke won’t arghugon ao ilagon. Yn lo ao umbagon kesan treat ao hae lentor. Yn se iderennon iksis aōhon. (You are all free! I am not playing with you. You may leave and I won’t hunt you down. But if you stay I will treat you like family. But the choice is yours.)”

Jon heard nothing for a bit, but before he knew it the Unsullied started to bang their spears into the ground. Jon smiled, he was done the second part of his contract with the shadowbinder Quaithe, the only thing he had to do now was go to Old Valyria.

Jon looked to Mance, “I want you to take the FreeFolk, and the Unsullied to Braavos. With half of the felt. Leave the Winds Winter behind for me okay.” Mance nodded. Jon then looked to Rakharo, “Anha zala yer tat take jin khalasar, tat norvos. Yer hash tat vo enter jin city, yer hash tat stay outside jin walls. Yer tikh take jin eshna sachi ki fleet, vosma leave ato behind ha anna. (I want you to take the khalasar, to Norvos. You are to not enter the city, you are to stay outside the walls. You will take the other half of the fleet, but leave one behind for me.)” Rakharo nodded and went to the ships. 

Jon looked at Missandei, “What I said to the unsullied, about being free, I also meant it to you as well, Missandei.”

Missandei looked up at Jon, and smiled, “I will stay.”

Jon nodded, “You will have to go with Mance. I will be going somewhere dangerous soon, and I want you do be safe.” Missandei nodded, “Now let’s go to the ship.”

XxxxX

“You want to go where?!” Jack asked Jon.

Jon roiled his eyes, “I need you to take me to Valyria, Jack. I know it’s stupid, but I need to go there.” 

Jack shook his head, “Whatever it is in Valyria that you are okay with risking your life, better be worth it Jon.” Jack looked to Jon, and nodded, “I will help with this stupid quest of yours.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Jon turned around to go to his cabin to sleep.

XxDreamxX

Jon woke to see smoke everywhere, and destroyed buildings. Jon looked around to see the same sight as when he woke. Jon took a step forward, and saw a burnt corpse. 

Jon backed up, and heard a crunch, he turned around to see bones. Jon was spooked. But when he saw the chest his father gave him, he went over to it. And when he got there, her heard a voice… no wait three voices.

“Hatch us.” 

“Bring our kind back to the world.”

“Awaken the fire.”

“You are our father.”

The voices repeated those words over and over again. Jon was taking from the voices by a rumble coming from behind him. He looked back to see a volcano erupting. Magma flew everywhere. The smoke grew and Jon swore he saw a shadow of a beast that has been dead for a century. Jon swore he saw a shadow of a dragon. Jon looked back to the chest and he heard three heart beats. 

The smoke was growing thicker and thicker by the second, then Jon heard a roar from the shadow of the dragon. Then Jon felt something stabbing him in the chest, and then a slit of the throat.

XxDreamEndxX

Jon sat up with sweat going down his face. Jon stood from his bed and went outside for some air. When he got to the deck he saw that the sun was up, and shining. Jon went to the ledge and took a few deep breaths in.

‘What the fuck was that?’ He asked himself.

Jon stood there for a few minutes, but to Jon it was hours, in thought. Jon was taking from his thoughts by Jack.

“Jon, you okay?” Jack asked.

Jon looked to him, he slowly nodded, “Yes, I’m fine… just a bad dream.” Jon looked back out to the sea.

Jack nodded, and left Jon to be. 

Jon took one more deep breath in and then went back to his cabin, he looked over to the chest, his father gave him. Jon slowly walked towards it, he slidded his hand over the led. Jon looked to the lock, he then grabbed the key that was around his neck, and brought it towards the lock.

He stopped midway, Jon shook his head from the thought he just had, ‘That was a dream.’ Jon stood and walked back to the cot, and laid down on it.

Jon was silently thinking, about the dream he had. Bones, and corpses. Magma, and smoke. Dragons, and stab wounds. Valcano, and shadow.

‘What does this all mean?’ Jon thought to himself.

Jon thought over everything, ‘Bones, and corpses obviously mean death. Valcano, and shadow could mean disaster. Magma and smoke, could mean destruction. Now dragons, and stab wounds.’

Jon then looked to, the chest, and remembered what it was saying, ‘Hatch us. Bring our kind back to the world. Awaken the Fire. And you are our father.’ 

Jon, was in his thoughts for to long to realize, that he was hungry. So Jon stood from his coot dressed into new clothes, washed his face, and left. When Jon left his roo he went straight to the deck, and to see that everyone was getting breakfast, and for breakfast it was fish. 

Jon got a plate and was served, he then walked to find Jack, and found him on the wheel. Jon walked to him and stood beside him. 

They didn’t say a thing, Jon ate in silence, and Jack stirred in silence. When Jon was done his fish, he spoke, “How long will it take us to get to Valyria?”

Jack looked to him, “With the weather like this, I would say three to four days, but with a storm it could be pushed up to six days.” 

Jon nodded and left to his cabin.

XxxxX

Without a storm, Jon was able to get to Valyria by the fourth day. Now Jon was in a row boat, with his chest, swords, and two other men. Jon looked back to the island they would be landing on. 

The island was small, but with a huge destroyed building on it. Most likely a library, or a mansion for one of the great houses, Valyria once had. Within a few minutes they were there, Jon was the first to step out and the instant his feet touched the soil, he felt a huge fire grow in him. He also got the feeling something was telling him to go to the building.

Jon looked back to his men, and told them to grab the chest and follow. They did and started the walk to the building. They had no interaction with the Stone Men. They stayed far away from them. But when they got to the top they saw the door opened. Jon drew Blackfyre, and started to walk slowly into the building. When he entered he saw books and scrolls, ‘So it is a library.’

Jon looked back at his men and motioned for them to come closer and to put down the chest. 

When they put down the chest they walked towards him and he whispered, “Go back to the ship, and grab bigs and a few more hands.” They nodded and left.

Jon looked back into the library, he started to walk around, to see how big this was. Jon was still walking around when he heard the door shut. He looked back to see that no one was here. He looked around, and found the chest. He walked to it, and when he got there, he saw a note on top of it.

‘That wasn’t there.’ Jon thought to himself. He picked up the note, and opened it.

‘Open the chest and read the contents’

The note read. 

Jon was resistance at first but, his father did say, ‘unless you really need to.’ 

And the note told him to read the contents, so to Jon that was something he really needed to. So Jon grabbed the key from around his neck, and puts it into the lock, and twisted. 

The lock, was unlocked, and Jon took it off. And wit shaky hands he opened the chest, to get hit with a whole lot of heat. When Jon looked back into the chest he sawscrolls, two cloaks, and eggs… no dragon eggs! There were three dragon eggs in the chest!

Jon was to into the contents of the chest that he didn’t know someone was behind him. Jon looked behind him to see a man with a long golden blonde beard and longer golden blonde hair, the man had emerald green eyes. Jon turned around slowly, and stood. The man followed him with his eyes. When Jon finally got to his feet, the man looked to the waterskin beside him.

Jon looked down at the waterskin as well, and looked back up to the man, to see he was walking towards him. Jon grabbed the waterskin, then walked towards a table, and sat the waterskin down on it. And walked back to his chest. The man walked to the waterskin and opened it, and chugged the whole thing down. 

When the man was done he looked to Jon, and spoke with a broken voice, “Thank you.”

Jon nodded, and saw that the man walked back to where he was before, a laid down, on the stone of the library. Jon looked back to his chest and grabbed the cloaks. When Jon opened them up, he knew one was a maiden’s cloak. The maiden’s cloak, was gray, with white running wolves all over it. The other cloak was a black cloak with red dragons. 

Jon looked between the cloaks and puts them down on the stone floor. Jon then grabbed a scroll, and read the contents inside.

‘If the babe in Lyanna Targaryen, is a boy, he will have the name of Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen.

If the babe is a girl, she will have the name of Princess Visenya Targaryen.

Signed

Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen ‘

Jon dropped the scroll, ‘Why is that in the chest. Aunt Lyanna was raped by Prince Rhaegar.’ Jon grabbed another scroll, and opened to read it.

‘Dear Lya,

I have arrived to King’s Landing. My Father wants me to lead the Dornish army and the rest of the Targaryen army to fight my cousin Robert Baratheon.

I know I’m good with a sword, but Robert and his hammer, are one mind and body. I have little chance to win against him. But for the babe in you, I promise I will return to you and Elia. 

Hope Arthur isn’t being a hassle, and the baby is fine and you are healthy.

Love,

Rhaegar’

Dropped, grabbed a new one.

‘I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen’

Jon dropped the scroll, and grabbed his head, ‘Why would Father, have theses.’ Then it came to him, ‘No… no… I can’t be… I can’t be a Targaryen… My father is Eddard Stark…’

‘You can have two. Eddard as your father, for raising you, and giving you a home, to live under. He kept you safe. He kept you a secret, for you are of the Blood. If he didn’t you would have dead by, King Robert Baratheon. And Rhaegar Targaryen as your biological father.” A voice said to Jon.

Jon looked around to see if someone was there… minus the man from before, who looks to be sleeping. Jon continued to look around, ‘Where are you, and how do you know?’

The voice spoke again, ‘I am far from here, I know because I have thousand and one eyes.’

Jon was confused, ‘What do you mean!’

The voice spoke, ‘If you don’t know… then allow me to show you, what happened sixteen years ago.’

Jon then felt like he was flying, and when he stop he was standing beside an old man, with a red eye. But before he could do anything, the man spoke, “Watch, and see what is about to happen.” It was the same voice from his head.

Jon listened and looked forward. He was in the stands of a tourney. A knight that just knocked down three squires, and the king wanted his dead. The knight left, and the King asked the crown prince to find the traitor knight. 

The old man grabbed his arm and now they were in a forest, where the knight was. The knight slowly took of his helmet… her helmet. When Jon saw her face, he spoke, “Arya?”

The man shook his head, “No, that right there is Lyanna Stark, your mother. Keep watching.”

Jon nodded and keep his eyes on Lyanna Stark. Jon then heard a creak of a branch. He looked back to see a silver haired hair, and the same eyes as his. Behind him was a knight wearing golden armour and had a white cape.

“That is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, your father and his sworn sword, and best friend Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning.” The Old man spoke.

Jon nodded and looked back to see that Lyanna Stark was glaring at the Prince. Jon heard the Prince speak.

“My Lady, why the glare. I’m not here to take you to my Mad Father.” 

Lyanna looked back at the Kingsguard, “What about him, the title is in its name.”

Rhaegar looked back at his sword, “Well it’s to bad for my father that, Ser Arthur here, is loyal to me not my father.” He looked back at Lyanna, “Also the Kingsguard, aren’t really good at speaking, so there is no need for you to worry your beautiful little head.” 

Lyanna laughed, “Well isn’t he a shit guard. That the best you got with flattery My Prince.”

“Aye, I have more, but I am on a timer, and I haven’t been able to find the ugly knight my father wants dead. Have you seen him by any chance?” Rhaegar responded.

Lyanna giggled, “No, I haven’t seen the ugly knight, the king wants but he did leave this behind.” She handed Rhaegar, a shield with a laughing WeirWood tree.

Rhaegar took the shield, “Thank you, My Lady. I will make sure my father gets this.” He turned around, “Now have a nice day, will you.”

“That was the beginning of the Song of Ice and Fire. A lady dressed as a knight and got the prince to fall in love with her. But that’s not the ending, dear boy.” The Old man said.

Jon looked up at the man, knowing there was more, “Now let me show you more.” The Old man puts his hand on Jon’s shoulder.

XxxxX

Jon has seen everything, he has seen the promise the prince made to the lady. He saw the marriage, and Princess Elia expecting to share her bed with another lady. He saw how the Rebellion began, and how it ended. He saw the fall of King Aerys, and why Ser Jamie Lannister killed his king.

But now he was standing in a tower in Drone, watching as his mother hug him, and saying sweet everything to him, giving him his name, Daeron Targaryen. Jon saw his mother was weak, and he could hear the fighting going on outside, of the tower. 

“Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Your step mother loves you. You will be safe with my family, my sweet. Uncle Ned will care for you, and make you feel loved.” Lyanna whispered to him.

Jon saw one of the maid’s whisper something in her ear, and shortly after, Lyanna gave the babe Jon to the maid. Then the door opened to show a young Eddard Stark. Jon saw him run to the side of the bed, and he saw how Ned held his sister’s hand. Jon saw Lyanna making Ned promise to protect him, and never to let anyone know who he was. Jon saw Ned leaving the tower with the baby him. 

“Now you know who you really are. You have seen the beginning and ending of the Usurper’s Rebellion.” Jon looked to the old man, and the old man stared back, “Now what are you going to do? Are you going to cry in a corner, until the world ends, or are you going to take back what was rightfully yours?” 

Jon knew his answer before he even asked, “I will take back what was rightfully mine.”

The old man smiled, “Good, take back my ancestors throne.” Jon widened his eyes, the old man laughed, “I have had many names, but I mainly went by BloodRaven, I was hand of the King for both King Aerys the first and King Maeker the first. I am the bastard son of Aegon the fourth, My name is Brynden Rivers.” Jon’s eyes grew wider then average, “I should be leaving soon, but before I go I will be giving you something, that no one has any knowledge of. I also ask you to send your younger cousin, Brandon, to me beyond the Wall.” 

The old man brought his hand to Jon forehead, and closed his eyes. In an instant, Jon was seeing dragons, and people be killed by magma, and lava. Jon closed his eyes, from the sight. When he opened them again he was in the same library he was in before Brynden Rivers took him on the trip of the past.

Jon sat up to see all the books, and scrolls were gone, he also noticed that the cloaks his mother wore, weren’t there, so he stood and walked outside to see that the books, scrolls, cloaks and a horn? were there, he re-entered to notice that the chest was still there. But when Jon looked into the chest his eggs were gone, but then he heard mumbled screaming coming from above him. Jon stood, and walked to the stairs, and walked up to the roof and saw that there was a pyre and on the pyre was three of his men, tied to posts. In front of them were his eggs.

Jon then remembered a memory, Bloodraven, gave him. Dragon’s will be awaken by a blood sacrifice. Jon just walked forward to the pyre, took of his belt, which had his sword, Blackfyre, and his dagger on, he then went and grabbed the eggs, and sat down, beside his sword.. Out of nowhere the pyre set fire. It grew, and grew, Jon’s vision started to blur. Jon felt no pain, from the fire. Then Jon heard creaks coming from his lap. Jon looked down at the eggs. One was pure black with tints of red and grey, the other was emerald green with bronze, the last was ocean blue with silver. Jon looked closer to the pure black one to see golden/amber glowing from the cracks.

Jon noticed something was missing, so he grabbed Blackfyre, and slit his hand, and with the blood from his hand he rubbed some on to each egg. 

‘For dragons to hatch, they need a pyre, a human blood sacrifice, and someone with the blood, can be dead or alive. If the person is alive, the dragon’s will, will give the person a certain amount of time to be unburnt.’ Jon thought to himself.

The hatching continued, and a few seconds later, little wings started to poke out of the eggs. Then the heads, and soon the bodies. The babies dragons looked around for a bit, and when they noticed Jon, they started to crawl onto him. 

Jon didn’t notice how long he was in the fire, but when he looked back up he saw no fire, he only saw smoke, and bones. Jon looked back at the dragons. The biggest dragon, had black of scales, with red spikes, and horns, his wing membranes, and under scales were grey. The dragon also had golden/amber eyes. When Jon looked into its eyes, he felt something in side his mind move, and now he was stare back at his real body.

‘What the fuck!’ Jon shouted. 

Jon blinked, and now he was back into his body, looking down at the black dragon. Jon shook his head. He then looked to his shoulder, to see the smallest. The dragon had ocean blue scales, with silver eyes, horns, spikes, under scales, and wing membranes. She looked the calmest of the three. Jon then looked to the last dragon, he had emerald green scales, under scales, horns, spikes, and wing membranes, his eyes were beating bronze.

When Jon was done examining his dragons he stood to his feet. He then noticed he was butt naked, and his sword had no sheath. Jon picked up Blackfyre, and turned to the stairs, and walked down, and left. 

When he got out he noticed, Jack, the man from earlier and his crew was standing there with wide eyes. Jon knew what they were shocked about, but didn’t care and continued to walk down to the ocean. When he got there he noticed that the rowboats were there, he then looked to the dragons. He looked down at himself, he was covered in ashes, and some ash. He needed to get cleaned. Jon continued to walk to the ocean, when his feet was in the water, he got on his knees, and brought his hands down to the water and made a cup with his hands, and brought it back up, closed his eyes and cleared his face with it.

Jon then stood slowly, and walked back to see that everyone was getting the boats ready to leave. He looked at each one, and saw the books, scrolls, letters, and his mother’s cloaks were there. Jon walked to the closet boat, and got in. 

When they got to the boat, exited, and walked to his cabin. When he got there he washed his body, and got dressed for bed. But before Jon could get into bed, the dragons started to sing, and move around on his desk. Jon looked to them, and saw they were trying to get his attention. 

They succeeded, Jon walked towards them, and saw them get excited. When Jon stood in front of them, the dragons started to move around again, Jon rolled his eyes, and held his hand out. And one by one, they started to climb onto his hand, and up his arm, and onto his shoulders. 

Jon turned to go to his bed, but was stopped by the grumble coming from his stomach. Jon looked down, and saw that the dragons also looked down, were the noise was coming from. Jon turned back to the door, and left, to find food for him and his dragons.

When Jon found one of the cooks, the man looked to his dragons, and said, “Meat?” Jon nodded, and the man left to below the deck to see if he can find some. The man came back with none, “Couldn’t find any commander. The best I can think of his fish.” The cook suggested.

Jon nodded, and left to find a fishing rod. When Jon found one he returned to the deck, and tossed the line into the water, and waited, and waited, and waited. When Jon finally caught one, he was disappointed, it was to tiny for the dragons to share, and it was also deformed.

Jon tossed the line back in, and waited again, and again, and again. But this time he has amusement to watch. His dragons climbed off his shoulders and onto the railing. Jon watched them try to bite at the rob, and failing epically. Jon laughed at how they were acting, he knew that when the grow bigger he won’t be able to see this. 

He watched the dragons play fight with each other, bitting, clawing at eachother. Jon watched as they sing little song, with them trying to roar. But when Jon caught the black on trying to get back to him, he saw the emerald green one fight him and pushed him off the railing. Jon’s eyes widened in fear, he dropped to rod, and jumped after his dragon.

Jon saw a little splash when he got onto the railing and saw the dragon trying to stay above water, but failing. Jon jumped into the water, a fare dissent away to make sure the dragon doesn’t move that much. Jon dived and saw the amber eyes of his dragon, he swam toward the golden eyes, when he was in front of it, he grabbed it lightly, and swam toward the surface. 

When he got to the surface he carefully put the dragon on his head, and saw that the boat was further away then it was before and swam towards it, making sure the dragon on head was as far away from the water as possible. The closer he got the closer he could see his other dragons. They were both looking around, and when they saw him they started moving in his direction. Jon watched as they both almost fell into the water as well, but thanks to Jack and the man from earlier, which they both grabbed one each, and Jon saw the dragons react instantly, and saw them biting the person's fingers. 

Jon took a deep breath when he felt, little feet moving around on his head, and a tail moving around his neck. Jon laughed when the dragon put his head in front of him. When Jon got to the boat the grabbed the dragon on his head and moved him to his left shoulder, Jon slowly climbed, and got back onto the deck, he laid down, taking deeps breaths. Jon felt the dragon moved to his chest, Jon looked down at him, and saw that the dragon had its wings covering his head. Jon looked back up into the sky. He then heard footsteps coming from the left of him.

Jon looked to see Jack , and the man, where walking towards him. Carrying both of the dragons, the dragons where still biting their fingers. Jon saw the blood all over there hands. 

Both men looked at him, Jon nodded, knowing what they were asking him. They both slowly went to there knees, and brought the dragons to his chest, to sleep beside there brother. When the dragon noticed that they were being let go of, and put on his chest, they looked excited. They both jumped out of the men’s hands, and onto his stomach. They both started to move around, and walked towards there brother, and by the light breathing was feeling through his wet shirt, was sleeping. 

Jon looked up to the men, “Thank you.” He looked to there hands, “How are your hands.” 

Both men laughed, Jack responded, “They hurt as hell. I’m never grabbing one of them again.” The other man nodded.

Jon looked to the other, “I never got your name?” 

The man nodded, his emerald green eyes sparkled, “Why don’t you take a guess.” His accent was of Westerosi.

Jon thought, the man was of average hight, he had long golden/blonde hair going down to his mid back, he also had emerald green eyes. Jon thought of all the great and peasant houses of Westeros. From the man’s looks, he cut it down to south of the Neck. 

‘Westeros Houses, with emerald green eyes…’ Jon eyes widened.

The man had the same body from as Ser Jamie Lannister, from when the Bloodraven showed him the truth.

“House Lannister. Your are from House Lannister.” Jon spoke.

The man grinned, “Aye. Gerion Lannister.” He held out his no bloody hand. Jon shook it with out shook it slowly, for to not wake up the three sleeping dragons. 

“Well nice meeting you, everyone knows me as Jon Snow, but my real name is Daeron Targaryen.” Jon spoke. Jack, Gerion, and the rest of his men looked at him with wide eyes, “We will talk about this later, but I ask all of you to keep it a secret… please.” Slowly everyone nodded.

Jon’s stomach grumbled again, “I need food.” He looked back up into the dark, smoky, sky. Jon looked over to Jack, “When will we be out of this bloody sea?” 

“By the morning, Commander. But where will we be going?” Jack responded.

Jon looked back into the sky, it has been a few weeks, but he missed Val, and Arianne much, they were both in Norvos, but then he remembered what the shadowbinder said, “Where going to Myr, Jack. Also we need food for these boys and girl.” He pointed to his dragons.

Jack slowly nodded, “What do they eat? And why to Myr?”

Jon looked up at him, “Meat. But I already asked one of the cooks, if they had any, and they had none, and that is why I was out here, fishing.” Jon saw Jack nod, and continued, “Where going to Myr because I need to see someone, and to get something.”

Jack nodded, “I will get onto that in the morning. But right know we need to fill you stomach.” Jack slowly turned around, and left.

Jon looked back up, and closed his eyes. ‘Might as well get some sleep in, before my food comes.’ Jon thought.

————————  
Val(four weeks later)  
————————

Val looked down at her belly, the bump was most definitely there, bigger then Dalla’s when she was at this time. Val looked back up to the baby, Dalla gave birth to a moon ago(*4). 

Val knew what the boys name was going to be in two years time. The babe had Dalla’s hair, cheeks, and eyes. But everything else was Mance’s. The babe was being a rascal sence he was born. Making noises all night, and crying every time he couldn’t see Dalla or Val.

‘I’m giving birth to, two of theses. Old Gods help us.’ She thought to herself.

Val was looking at the babe when the door opened to show Dalla was opening it. The babe looked up to see his mother, he started to make baby noises. Dalla walked closer, and picked him up, with one of her arms. She looked to Val, and held out a hand, which had a scroll in it.

Val looked up at her sister,”A scroll from Mance. It says Jon has returned. He also returned with something very important, and when he returns we are having a meeting, with all the commanders, Masters, and the lord, and ladies of this city.”

Val grabbed the scroll, and read it.

‘Jon has returned. He has also returned with something special. He has asked you to get the chiefs, commanders, masters, and lords and ladies from Norvos ready for a meeting. Jon has already sent ravens out to Arthur, and Joeanna.

Mance Rayder, Master of Whispers’

Val handed back the scroll, and stood slowly, “Have you told them yet?” She asked Dalla, her response was a shake of the head, “I will get everyone ready.” Dalla nodded. 

Val left, to find Lord Nortos, and Lady Mellario. Val was walking down a hallway when she saw Arianne. She smiled, her soon to be lover was indeed beautiful. Even when she wasn’t wearing something, that was showing to much skin. 

Arianne looked back at her, and smiled, “Val, what can I do for you? Or is it, do you?” Arianne jest.

Val smiled, “Jon wants the Lords and Ladies, ready for a meeting when he returns. I was looking for your mother, and Lord Nortos.” 

Arianne nodded, “What is it Jon, wants a meeting for?” 

Val shook her head, “No idea. Mance only said, ‘important things’.”

Arianne nodded. They continued to walk to wher ever the winds take them. They pass walls, and doors. Not knowing where they were going, until they stopped in front of the Maester’s room. 

Val knocked and entered, with Arianne following shortly behind her. Val saw the Maester was writing a letter.

Val spoke, “Maester,” he looked up and smiled, “Can you check on the babes?”

The Maester nodded, “Of course. Come lay down.” Val followed, and laced down, he started to ask questions, “How are they? Are they kicking a lot, or are they behaving?”

“It’s off and on. One kicks a lot and the other seems to want to sleep all the time.”

The maester nodded, “It sounds like you have a boy and a girl, in there.”

Val nodded, and looked to Arianne,who looked to be acting normal, but she could see she was sad that, she couldn’t be the one being pregnant with Jon’s children. Arianne saw that she was looking at her, and turned away.

“They seem to be normal. Keep eating, and they will be a healthy bunch.” 

Val nodded and sat up, and went to Arianne, she looked back the maester, “Thank you.” The maester nodded, she left with Arianne beside her. She walked to her room, and opened the door and pushed Arianne into it. Arianne looked shocked. But before she could ask, Val spoke,”I need a hugging pillow. I would normally use Jon, but he isn’t here. So I decided that, because were going to be fucking the same man, and most likely sleep in the same bed. We could get used to eachother’s company in the bed.”

Arianne looked at her, “Just to let you know I have slept with other women before.”

Val nodded, “I thought as much. But still why not. But before he go and start fighting over which side we sleep on Jon. I always sleep on his left you can have his right.” 

Arianne nodded. Val walked over to the bed and got undressed, and dressed into some sleep wear-one of Jon’s grey shirts. She quickly got into the bed, and saw that Arianne was slowly going towards the bed, and did the same, but stayed with her under clothes, and got into the bed. 

Val slowly closed her eyes, and felt sleep taking over her. Within a few minutes she was passed out, and so was Arianne. Both hugging eachother.

————————  
Mance Rayder   
————————

When Mance got the raven saying Jon was returning with some important things, he was suspecting dragons. Mance was shocked when he first saw them in the wooden cages. He was shocked of the story that Jon told him, about Jon being a Targaryen Prince, and about the awakening of the dragons. 

How Jon had to sacrifice three of his men, to bring back the dragons. Mance felt like he was going insane, from the knowledge he was just given, and the title he was giving. 

‘Master of Whispers.’ Jon told him, and when he asked Jon why, he responded with, ‘Bards are the best information finders, and you were King-Beyond-The-Wall, you can take children under your wing and take care of them. I heard that the Spider, has a system of little children giving him the information he has. I want you to do the same, but unlike the Spider, you will feed them, and when they come back with information, you give them treats, and clothes.’ 

But Mance was brought out of his thoughts, by the sounds of steel hitting steel. Mance looked up to see he was infront of a blacksmiths shop. Mance looked over to Jon, who was putting the ocean blue dragon, which Jon named Līāna(*5), after his mother, back into her cage. Jon looked sad as he did this. 

When Jon was finally able to get the dragon into her cage, he closed the cage, and pulled the certain over the door. Jon grabbed Blackfyre, and looked back at him, and motioned him to watch the donkey, which had the cages attached to. Mance followed his order, and made sure no one touched to donkey.

When Jon finally exited the shop, it felt like five hours went by, but only two, Jon left the shop with a boy the same age as him following him. Mance looked to Jon confused, but before he could ask Jon spoke, “I can answer your question later, but right now, I need to do something.” Mance nodded, Jon smiled, “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Jon grabbed a bag of gold dragons, and walked back into the shop, the boy stayed behind. Just like last time Jon returned, with Blackfyre in a new sheath, and a bit less gold than when he entered, with the bag. 

Jon looked to Mance and the boy, “Mance this is Gendry Waters, my new Commander, and Master of Smiths. Gendry this is Mance Rayder, my Master of Whispers, and Second in Command, you will meet my third in command when we return to the base.(*6)” 

Mance looked to the boy. The boy had blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The boy also had broad shoulders, and had hands to wield a War Hammer. The boys was of average height.

Mance held out his hand, and the boy grabbed it and shook, “Nice meeting ya. Like Jon said, I’m Mance. No Lord, just Mance.” The boy nodded.

“Gendry.” The boy responded.

Mance saw Jon nod, “Now that the introductions are finished, we need to head to the docks, to see if we can find my Commander of Arms, also my Commander of Spears. We also need to get the Unsullied a Commander.”

Both Mance and Gendry nodded. Mance knew the names of the first two commanders, Arthur, and Joeanna Reyne. A house that was supposed to be destroyed, and gone from the world. But it seems like one of the minor lords of the house went to Essos, got in a drunk marriage, and had a babe with the lady that birth Arthur.

Mance watched as Jon walked over to the other side of the donkey, and opened the cage. Jon came back around with the green dragon, which was named Tegonāzma(*5). Mance saw Gendry’s eyes widened.

“Is that what… no that’s impossible… my eyes are playing tricks on me.” Gendry spoke.

Mance laughed, “No, my boy. Your eyes aren’t playing tricks on you. What Jon is currently holding is a baby dragon, a real, living, breathing, moving dragon.”

“But how… dragons are supposed to be dead?” Gendry asked.

Mance looked over to Gendry, “Let me tell you something, my boy. This company that you have joined, is called the ‘Brotherhood of the Old Gods’. Most of the men in the company are from beyond the Wall, and you are currently talking to the former King-Beyond-The-Wall, but the name has been moved onto that man there.” He pointed to Jon, “King of the FreeFolk, we named him. He has made stuff you would think impossible happen. He has talked to a direwolf. He has fought a Other and killed it. He brought the FreeFolk south of the wall, which no King-Beyond-The-Wall has ever done. He found one of House Targaryens sword, Blackfyre. He wields the sword of the Red God, Lightbringer. He has sealed the Smoking sea and lived. He stayed on a island filled with stone men, and live. Now he brought dragons back.” Mance looked down at Gendry, the boy was wide eyed, “Our Company might be small but our Head Commander is someone special, and soon this company will pass the Golden Company, in power and strength.”

Mance looked forward to see Jon was looking at him, Jon quickly looked away with a growing blush. Mance looked down at Gendry, “He might be a bastard, but he has proven the whole world that Bastards can rise high in the world. He has passed the great eight bastards of Aegon the Unworthy.” Mance grabbed one of Gendry’s shoulders, “You have choosing, the right choice to join this company, you are young, you will see this company grow and grow.” 

Gendry shook his head, “I didn’t join… Jon brought me from Master Touh… he said he saw something special in me, and I wasn’t going to be able to achieve it in a shitty blacksmith’s shop.” 

Mance nodded, “Well let’s hope he right about you.” 

Gendry nodded, “Let’s hope so.”

Mance looked forward, Jon was looking at his dragon, which was on his shoulder. Mance smiled, ‘We made the right choice in naming him King.’ 

Within a few minutes they all stood at the docks. Both Jon and Gendry were watching the donkey. Well Mance went to find his fellow commanders. He was stopped by a sight of a little boy, who looked hungry, he was also grabbing at his knees.

Mance walked towards him. The boy noticed him walking towards him, and crawled backwards. Mance stopped and spoke in a kind voice, “You look hurt, so I came to see what I can do for you.” The boy looked nervous, Mance took another few steps forward, the boy didn’t back up. When Mance was right in front of the boy he went to his knees, he looked down at the boys knees, he looked back up at the boy, “May I take a look? I promise I won’t bite.”

The boy slowly nodded, the boy moved his hands out of Mance view of his knees. The knees were both scraped, and the left knee had a pieces of small wood in. Mance careful grabbed the boys right knee, “Tell me if this hurts?” The boy nodded. 

Mance poked at a few places, all hurted the boy, Mance looked back up at the boy, “You will need to see a Maester, for these. But you will also need to eat some food. Who do you live with, my boy?”

The boy looked hesitant at first, but quickly answered, “I… I… live with my siblings.” Mance nodded.

“How often do you and your siblings eat?” Mance continued.

“When ever we get food.” 

Mance nodded, “How about this. You take me to your siblings, and I will take you to where I live, I will give you the food you will need, and the Maester to look at your wounds.” Mance looked up at the boy and smiled.

The boy looked hesitant, it took his longer to answer, but he answered, “O… okay.”

The boy tried to stand, but Mance stopped him, “Oh no you don’t. You are not walking in this state.” Mance picked the boy up, like you would a little child, “Now can you point me in the directions of your siblings?” 

The boy nodded, and pointed towards the other end of the docks.

But before Mance could take a step, someone tapped his shoulder. 

Mance turned to see that both Reynes were behind him, Arthur asked, “Where’s Jon.”

Mance pointed towards Jon and Gendry, “Over there. Tell Jon I will be back later.” 

Arthur nodded, and walked towards Jon, “Okay.” 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

‘Bastard son of Robert Baratheon.’ Jon thought 

From what his father told him about House Baratheon, but many a young Robert Baratheon, was that they had, sapphire eyes, and dark black hair. Gendry had the looks, he has the fury, he was also a brilliant blacksmith.

Somewhere deep down, told Jon, that they would be best of friends. That Jon wouldn’t hate him for what his father, did to his biological father. And it was proven, a friendship grew well they were waiting for Mance to return. 

Well they were waiting for Mance, they chatted, got to know each other, and what they like in women. Jon found out Gendry, like women who were a mix of loyal and fierce. He liked dark haired women. 

When Jon and Gendry were talking about dragons, a thought came to mind, ‘House Baratheon has Targaryen blood in them, they had it from Orys Baratheon, the bastard brother of Aegon I Targaryen. Not only from Orys, but also from Rhaelle Targaryen, the mother of Steffon Baratheon.’

Jon looked to Līāna’s cage, and back at Gendry.

Gendry saw this, “What is it Jon?”

Jon knew this was a bad area to do this but he really wanted to know, if Gendry could touch a dragon, without the dragon biting his fingers, “I want to test something.” 

Jon walked over to Līāna’s cage and opened it. Līāna got onto his hand, which could barely hold her in anymore, climb up his arm and to his shoulders. She tied her tail around his neck.

Jon turned to Gendry, who looked worried, “Jon… what are you doing?”

Jon looked around and saw everyone stopped and was currently looking at him. He looked around and saw both Arthur and Joeanna, were in the crowd, looking at him with wide eyes.

Jon looked back at Gendry, and started to walked towards him, “If what I’m thinking is true, the dragons won’t hurt you.” He look into Gendry’s eyes, “Give me your hand.”

Gendry’s eyes grew, “No way!! I’m not giving you my hand, not with the dragon on your shoulder!”

Jon shook his head, “Just give me your bloody hand Gendry. If what I am thinking is true then, the dragons won’t hurt you.” Jon repeated.

Gendry shook his head, “Okay I will give you my hand… but if that thing bites off my hand… I swear I will make your life miserable!” Gendry said, and gave him his left hand.

Jon grabbed his hand, with his right. With his left hand he pointed to Gendry’s hand, he looked at Līāna and said, “Jikagon naejot. (Go to.)” 

Līāna untied her tail and moved down his arm, and when she got to where Jon was holding Gendry’s hand, palm up, she started to sniff at it for a bit. Within a few more seconds, she was climbing onto Gendry’s hand, and up his shoulder and did the same thing as she did with Jon.

Jon smiled, and dropped Gendry’s hand, and backed up a bit, ‘It worked! Oh my Seven Hells, it actually worked!’ Jon looked to Gendry, who’s eyes were closed, and said, “Opening your eyes Gendry. She won’t hurt you.”

Gendry slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at his hand, and saw no blood. He then looked to his shoulder, and saw the dragon looking back at him. He looked back at Jon, and pointed to Līāna, “Sh… She… She’s on… my shoulder… why… why in the… blo… bloody Seven Hells… is she… on… me!”

“I will tell you when we are in private. But first I want to test one more think.” Jon looked at Gendry with a apology look, “I’m sorry, but can you wait a bit longer.” 

Gendry slowly nodded, “Yo… You… Owe me… some… something… for helping… you… with this.”

Jon nodded, “I know.” He looked back at Līāna, and she looked at him turning her head to the side, “Māzigon. (Come.)” Jon said in High Valyrian. Jon watched as Līāna looked around to see if she could see anything, she could climb on. She saw nothing, so she started to flap her wings, Jon looked at Gendry, “If she starts to fall, I want you to catch her. Got it.” Gendry nodded slowly.

Jon brought his eyes to Līāna, and saw that she was still flapping her wings, a few seconds later she jumped off Gendry’s shoulder, and into the air. Jon watched as she stretched, her wings out more, and flapped. Just like that Jon saw Līāna flying towards him. 

When she landed, she landed like she was trying to give Jon a hug, with her wings spread out on his chest, and her claws in his shirt, and her head looking up at him. Jon laughed, and looked down at her. Jon saw the look on her scaly face, it was say, ‘Praise me.’ Jon laughed and brought his left arm underneath her, her claws let go of his shirt and landed them one his arm. She slowly dropped her body onto Jon’s arm. 

Jon brought his arm up to his shoulder, she climbed onto it, and tied her tail around his neck. 

Jon looked, at Gendry, who looked terrified and joyful a the same time. Jon then looked to Arthur and Joeanna. He motioned for them to come. But before he left he had a thought. He looked around him and saw that the whole dock was silent, and looking at him. Jon turned around to the other cages, and opened them both. Both Tegon(*5) and Sȳndordārys, climbed out of there cages, both climbed on to Jon with Tegon taking Jon’s other shoulder, and wrapping his tail around his next. Leaving Sȳndordārys, with his right arm, tweeting his tail around Jon’s arm.

Jon motioned for his commanders to follow. Jon turned in the direction of the Free Folks home base. On his way out of the docks he grabbed the reins of the donkey, he left. He turned around to see if Gendry, Arthur, and Joeanna following him. 

Jon looked forward thinking about stuff, when felt a sharp pain on his left ear. Jon brought his left arm up to his ear, and felt a warm liquid coming from it. Jon brought the hand back down, to see that the fingertips were covered in blood. Jon looked to his left, to see that Līāna was looking away from him.

Jon then remembered what she just did a few minutes ago. Jon laughed, “You bit, me for not praising you? Really Līāna?” She looked further away, “Fucking dragon.” Jon mumbled, and brought his left hand up to pat the dragon, and rubbed it’s scales, seems all the dragons like that. When heard a purr, coming from Līāna, “Your a cat now? How interesting.” Jon laughed.

————————  
Arthur Reyne   
————————

Arthur watched as his commander, talked to the dragons. When Arthur first saw the dragon he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but slowly the whole docked got quiet and looked towards Jon.

But now he is watching his Commander playing with the blue dragon. Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by the boy to his left, the one that the dragon was climbing on.

Arthur shook his head, “Excuse me.” The boy looked to him, “We were never able to introduce ourselves.” Arthur motioned to Joeanna, to his left, “My name is Arthur Reyne, Lord of Castamere, and to this company Master and Commander of Swords. To my left is my only daughter, Joeanna Reyne, Heiress to Castamere, and to this company Commander of Spears.” Arthur finished, and held his hand out in front of him.

The boy nodded, “Gendry Waters, Commander and Master of Smiths.” He shook his hand. 

Arthur looked forward to see Jon was looking at them with a smile, he looked forward when he noticed Arthur was looking. Arthur looked back to Gendry, “Do you know how Jon got the dragons?” Arthur motioned with his head at Jon and the dragons.

Gendry looked forward, and shook his head, “No I do not. Not even Mance knows, who is the second in command, how Jon got the dragons. The only people that know is Jon, Jack, and Gerion.” Gendry looked back to him, “The only thing I know about the dragons are there names.” Gendry looked back towards Jon, “The blue one’s name is Līāna, a pretty name, and if my Valyrian is correct, it means Lyanna. The green on it Tegonāzma, which should mean earthborn. The biggest is Sȳndordārys(*5), which means shadow king? I don’t know the meaning behind the names but they should have a brilliant back story.”

Arthur nodded, and looked to his daughter, who’s seems to be speeding up, to check up with Jon. 

When Joeanna got to Jon, Arthur saw the smile on Joeanna’s face. Arthur hasn’t seen that kind of smile from her in ages. Arthur smiled knowing why she was smiling like that, ‘My daughter has found someone.’ 

When Arthur looked backup to see that his daughter was patting the green dragon. His eyes widened instantly. How? Dragons only allow people with Valyrian Blood in them, touch them. Then he remembered what happened just a few minutes ago.

He looked to his right, “Do you know your parents, Gendry?”

Gendry shook his head, “No, I don’t know my parents. But I know my mother was of blonde hair.”

“Who raised you?” Arthur questioned.

“Master Tobho, he taught me how to bend steel. He gave me a home, food to eat.” Gendry answered.

Arthur nodded, “You have no clue, who your parents are, and or if they had any Valyrian blood in them?” Gendry nodded.

Arthur looked forward, to see that they were home. They continued walking until Jon came to a halt. Jon turned around, and spoke, “Arthur I want you to take Gendry to the food hall and get him some food, when your done I want you to find the rest of the Commanders and Masters, and tell them we are leaving to Norvos in the morning.” Arthur nodded.

Jon looked to Gendry, “I promised to tell you who your parents are, but I only know who your father is because Tobho Mott told me.” Gendry nodded, “Your father is King Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros. Your mother is still the blonde haired mystery.”

Arthur looked to Gendry to see he was wide eyes. Arthur agreed with his reaction. If he found out that his father was the King, he as well would have been wide eyed. 

Gendry shook himself out of his trance, “Then the reason you wanted the dragon to climb on me was because to see if she can smell it.” 

Jon nodded, “Yes. Only people with Valyrian blood in them can hold a dragon. Anyone else would a) they wouldn’t climb on to them, and b) bite the living seven hells, out of your hands.” Jon looked to Joeanna, “Which is weird that Joeanna, can pat the dragons.” Jon looked to Arthur, “You said that your wife’s name was Visenya Frye.” 

Arthur nodded, “Aye, that was her name.”

“And she didn’t tell you about her family?” Jon continued.

“She only told me she was a high born, and that she had a twin sister, named Rhaenyra.” He answered.

“All Targaryen names, and or Blackfyre.” Jon looked to be in thought.

“What are you getting at Jon?” Joeanna questioned.

Jon looked over to her, “I believe your mother was a Blackfyre.” Jon looked to Arthur, “I believe your wife wanted to stay with the common folk, and took the Black out of the Fyre, and said her names was Visenya Fyre.” Arthur was wide eyed, Jon continued, “But you married her out of love, and she took you name, Reyne.” Jon turned around, “Well I should be going, these rascals are getting hungry.”

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon walked to the kitchen, to grab some meat for the dragons. The dragons were currently singing, trying to get Jon to get them food. Jon rolled his eyes, “Enough I’m getting you the food.” They just continued.

When they got to the kitchen, Jon opened the door and saw that the meat was already out. The singing stopped instantly, and Jon felt the weight on his shoulders leave, and he saw that Līāna and Tegon glide to the meat.

Jon looked down at his arm to see Sȳndordārys, the dragon looked up at him and tilted his head sideways Jon shook his head, and walked towards the meat, and saw Līāna trying to take it apart. Jon grabbed the meat they had in there mouth and picked it up, and picking the two dragons as well. Jon brought his arm underneath them.

“Ivestragī jikagon. (Let go.)” Jon ordered.

Līāna was the first, she climbed to his shoulder and tied her tail around his neck. Tegon was resistant, at first, but when Jon started to shake the meat, he quickly dropped onto Jon’s arm. He started to nom on his thumb. 

Jon shook his head and laughed. Jon left the kitchen and walked back to his room, and when he got there he saw Joeanna standing in front of his door. 

“Joeanna.” He called out to her, she looked at him, “What can I do for you?”

“Uhh… I want to tell you how the mission you sent me on went.” Jon knew that was a half lie. 

“Well, we could have done that in my office.” 

Joeanna blushed, “I could have but I have other things I want to do.”

Jon nodded and unlocked his door and opened it, motioning for Joeanna to enter first. He followed shortly after. Jon saw that Joeanna was looking around. His solar was indeed stuffed, with armour stands, books, scrolls, and he also had his mother’s cloaks on stands. He also had sword designs he wanted to test.

Jon slowly walked to his bedroom, and motioned for Joeanna to enter. She entered with a blush, and Jon followed shortly after. Jon went to his hearth and got the fire going to cook the meat. Jon felt the weight that was on his shoulders and arm, were gone and he saw the dragons crawl to the fire. 

Jon turned around to see that Joeanna was sitting on his bed, he walked to the chair that was at the table in his room, “So how did the mission go.”

Joeanna nodded, “Well I was able to get about a hundred from Pentos. Around fifty from Myr. About seventy-five from Lys. That was were I got to raven from you… Oh I also found a Ser Marlon Manderly.” Joeanna finished.

Jon nodded, “So you were able to recruit two-hundred-twenty-five men.” She nodded, Jon smiled, “Good.” 

Jon stood and walked over to the fire to see were the meat was at. It was ready for the dragons to start devouring it. Jon grabbed the stick from beside the hearth, and stabbed the meat, he looked to the dragons, and motioned them to follow. They got out of the fire, and followed Jon to the corner were they sleep- if it is not in the fire-, and eat.

Jon dropped the meat onto the metal tray, and walked back to the chair he was sitting earlier. He sat down and set the rod on the table. He looked to Joeanna to see she was looking at the dragons, he looked to them and said, “There wonderful creatures aren’t. They can be rascals, but still they are wonderful.”

Joeanna nodded, “Yes, they are beautiful.” She looked to him, “When I saw you interacting with them earlier, I noticed that you sometimes you treat them like your children.”

Jon nodded, he has realized that he did that a lot, “I know.” Well Jon was thinking of children, made him think of Val, Jon looked back at Joeanna, “I know the reason why your here, and I would love to do it with you, but before we start, I need to tell you that Val is pregnant with my children.” 

Joeanna had a blank look on her face, she stood and walked towards Jon. When she got to Jon, she sat on his lap and started to kiss him. Jon returned to kisses, but when he felt a sharp pain on his lower lip, be backed up from the kiss, and brought his fingers to his lips.

When he pulled away he saw blood, he looked up at Joeanna, who was grinning, “You bit my lip.” Jon said with no anger, but with lust.

Joeanna nodded, “I know.”

“Why?” Jon asked.

She started to kiss him again, “Because I don’t care if you got someone else with child.” She said in between kisses, “I will still love them.” 

Jon nodded, and started working on her taking her top off, she did the same for him. When he got her top off, he looked down at her tits, ‘Just a bit smaller than Val’s.’ He said to himself.

He grabbed one tit, and brought it to his mouth, and sucked. Jon heard Joeanna moan, Jon grabbed the other tit, and played with the nipple, twisting, pinching, and pushing it in.

Jon took his mouth away from her tit, and brought it to the other, and did the same. Joeanna grabbed his hair, and started to yank it, completely forgetting to take his shirt off. 

Jon stood, picking up Joeanna at the same time. He walked to his bed, and dropped her onto it. Jon quickly worked on to getting her breaches off, with her small clothes. When he had them done Jon saw that she wasn’t as hairy as Val, but not as shaven as Arianne. But he also found out that she was still a maiden.

Jon quickly went to work and started the Lords Kisses, she moaned. Jon watched as Joeanna moaned in joy. Jon watched her as she stopped her moaning by biting her hand. 

When Joeanna finally had her climax, Jon drank all of it, and moved up kissing everything he could, from hip, belly button, tits, neck, chin, and finally the lips. Felt Joeanna working on his trousers, and top. Jon helped her with his shirt, but the trousers she did herself. 

When she finally got his trousers off, Jon backed out of the kiss, and took off his small clothes. Jon saw Joeanna looking at his cock, with wide eyes. Jon grinned, and got onto the bed, and got in between her legs, he grabbed his cock and positioned it to her entrance.

He looked to her face, “If it starts hurting tell me.” Joeanna nodded.

Jon entered her, he heard her cry out in pain and joy. Jon saw that she had tears going down her eyes. Jon waited a bit, and continued. Jon watched Joeanna, to make sure she wasn’t going to be into much pain. Joeanna looked into his eyes, and said, “Faster.”

Jon nodded, and went faster, Joeanna moaned. Jon felt her getting tighter, Jon looked down to where they were joined. Jon saw blood and juices. Jon looked back up at Joeanna, and saw she was biting her hand, Jon went faster, her eyes widened. She looked up at him.

Jon brought his hands around her back and brought him to his chest. He continued to get faster, and faster. Jon felt a stab of pain from where Jon knew Joeanna was biting into his shoulder. Jon felt his climax coming and slowed down a bit, but went harder.

“Fuck!” Jon heard Joeanna screamed out. Her cunt tighting around him. Jon’s last string broke, and came into her.

Jon and Joeanna, flopped down onto his bed. Jon having his head in between he tits. Jon looked up to Joeanna, to see she was smiling. She looked down at him, “You felt amazing in me, Jon.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, you felt amazing around me.” Jon saw the tired look in her eyes. Jon brought his head up and gave her a light kiss, “You should sleep.”

She nodded, and cuddled up to his left. Jon brought the sheets back up to cover them. Jon quickly heard her breathing evening out. Jon heard something coming from beside his bed. Jon sat up slowly, and looked to the side of his bed to see that Tegon, wanted up. Jon quickly looked around his room to see if he could find Līāna, and Syndor. He found them in the fire, in his hearth.

Jon looked back down at Tegon, he looked back up at him. Jon laughed lightly to not wake the beauty, that was beside him. Jon brought his right arm down, and felt Tegon grab onto it. 

Jon brought it back up to him, dropping the dragon onto his chest. The dragon went in a circle a bet, before rolling himself up, on Jon’s chest, ‘Līāna has a cat inside her and Tegon has a dog. What does Syndor have?’ 

Jon felt something inside his head. He looked to the hearth to see golden/amber eyes wear stirring at him, ‘I am him, and he is me.’ He saw the dragon nod. Jon looked back up to the roof, and slowly closed his eyes.

————————  
Gendry Waters  
————————

Gendry was standing beside Jon, watching as the waves hit the ship he was on. Gendry and Jon has become quick friends after what Jon told him about his father. Even if his father killed Jon’s father. 

Gendry was brought back to when Jon told him about who his father was, and who he really is, and his plans for Westeros. Gendry quickly agreed, Gendry also told Jon what he wants. He wants a small shop, to make armour and swords, he wanted a wife, who would love him of her own will.

Jon promised to make that possible. And since then, they have been having a growing friendship. 

But now they were on their way to Pentos, with all of Jon’s commanders, and masters. With them was the five-hundred Unsullied -on the other ships Jon told Mance to take with him-, and Jon’s little friend Missandei. Gendry has seen how they are around each other. Jon thinks of her as a little sister, and wants to protect her, he has also been calling her Missy, and Missandei sees Jon as a older brother, and god some what.

Gendry was taking from his thoughts by Jon’s green dragon, Tegonāzma. All of Jon’s dragons could fly now. The fastest of Jon’s dragons, was the green one, then the black, then blue.

Gendry wasn’t a big fan of the dragons but he could agree that the were beautiful. But if he was being honest, he like the the blue dragon, Līāna. She was the nicest of the three, and she was also the calmest of the three.

Gendry looked back down at the dragon in front of him, he saw that the dragon was trying to get his attention. 

When the dragon saw that he had his attention, he looked up at him and with his minimal use of his dragon fire, shot smoke out at him, then the dragon stuck his tongue out, at him. Gendry heard a snort coming from his right, and saw that Jon was the one that snorted, Jon whispered, “Fucking, rascal.”

The dragon looked to Jon and did the same thing he did to Gendry. Jon rolled his eyes, and said, “No meat for you then. For being rude to your father and his friend.” 

Gendry heard the dragon singing, he looked to Jon, who nodded every now and then. Gendry had no clue how Jon knew what the dragons were saying, but he just did. Gendry has asked Jon and he has responded with, ‘I just do.’ And continues with his business.

“Yeah, Yeah. But you will have to apologize to Gendry, first to get your meat.” Jon said, to the dragon. Gendry looked brown at the dragon. He saw the dragon looking at him, and then he heard the dragon sing a bit, Jon responded, “Yes you have to… even if his face is ugly.” 

Gendry turned his head to Jon with a glare, Jon looked back, “It’s what he thinks.”

Gendry just stared at him, and shook his head and turned back to the dragon to see it had his head bowed.

Jon spoke from beside him, “He is saying he is sorry. Do you accept?”

Gendry nodded, and saw that the dragon quickly went back to doing what it was doing before he wanted Gendry attention. 

Gendry heard flapping coming from behind him. He looked to see that Līāna and Syndor, were going towards their father. Gendry remembered the first time he saw the dragons, they were able to stay on Jon’s shoulder without much terrible. But now they can’t even stay on Jon’s shoulder, afraid to break it. Now they had to stay on the ground. 

Both dragons landed to their Father’s sides. Gendry watched as they started to play fight. They used their claws and teeth never there fire. He watched as Syndor won. And now he was watching as Līāna gets up and take Jon’s other side.

Gendry heard footsteps, and looked in the direction, to see Jack, coming there way. Gendry waved, Jon nodded, and Jack waved back.

“Jack when will we be reaching, Pentos?” Jon asked from beside him.

Jack went to stand beside Jon, “A few minutes, Commander.”

Jon nodded, and went down to his cabin, and shortly followed by all three of his dragons, “Good, well I’m gone Gendry is in command.” He entered.

XxxxX

Gendry was on the deck watching as the city of Pentos came into view. Gendry was telling some of the men that were on the ship to get ready, when he heard the captain’s cabin door opened. Gendry looked towards it to see that Jon was in the set of armour he made for him.

Jon was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyx’s, which had Blackfyre attached to it, he was also wearing a black satin cloak secured by a jewel obsidian clasp. Armor that was made for a warrior, and in Gendry’s opinion a King.

Jon was followed by his three dragons. Gendry smiled at his work, the idea was Jon’s but the reason he has the idea was because a picture in one of the books he got, for his sister, had a picture of the same kind of armour with a different beast that was following after him. The picture was of Aegon the Conqueror being crowned king.

Jon also gave him ideas for some swords.

Gendry watched as Jon walked up to the front of the deck. Shortly after Mance, Gerion, Arthur, and Joeanna. Gendry smiled, as he walked towards to bow of the ship.

————————  
Harry Strickland   
————————

Harry was visiting Illyrio Mopatis mansion in Pentos, when he saw a ship flying the banner of a rival company, at the docks. But not any rival company, the one he has hope of rising to pass the Golden Company, in power and in number. The Brotherhood of The Old Gods. The company that, once a member of the Golden Company, Jon Snow made. 

Harry heard yelling, coming from the direction, he looked over to see people moving out of the way. Harry was taken from his thoughts by the men beside him, Jon Connington, Illyrio Mopatis, and Aegon ‘Targaryen’.

“Who do you think that is Jon?” The teenager asked, the older man.

Jon’s eye led’s lowered, “Let’s go see.” Jon looked over to him.

Harry nodded and motioned for his men to led to the way. Harry, Jon, Illyrio, and Aegon followed. His men moved some of the people out of the way, to let them get a better view. 

What Harry saw amazed him, but it also made him feel fear. Coming from the ship we’re Unsullied, leadings the way for the men, and a woman, that were on horses. Followed behind the men were three beast, the world thought dead. Harry looked over to Illyrio, Jon, and Illyrio. To see that is the eyes of shook, scared, and fastination. Harry grinned. He looked back forward, at the beasts, the biggest was the size of a fully grown dog, the others were following shortly behind.

Harry saw the biggest had golden/amber eyes, black scales, with red spikes, and horns, his wing membranes, and under scales were grey. The one to the black ones left was ocean blue, with silver eyes, horns, spikes, under scales, and wing membranes. The one to the black one’s right had emerald green scales, under scales, horns, spikes, and wing membranes, his eyes were beating bronze.

Following slowly behind the dragons, was a once boy in Harry’s eyes, was Jon Snow, wearing armour made for a King. 

Harry was brought out his thoughts when Aegon stepped towards the dragons, the dragons hissed, and in a instantly he was surrounded by Unsullieds. Harry shook his head, just imagining what have went through the boy’s head.

Snow looked at Aegon, “Who are you? And what got you to step close to my dragons?”

Aegon looked at Snow, and glared at him, “Taking what is mine.” 

Harry faceplamed, ‘You fucking idiot!’

Harry saw Snow glaring back at the boy, “What makes you think the dragons are yours?”

“Because I was born to bring the dragons back.” Harry saw the boy grin, “Not a lowly peasant like you, Bastard.”

Harry shot a look at Jon Connington, ‘He told him, about Jon and his company.’ Harry saw Jon smirking. 

Harry went to stop the boy, but before he could, he heard laughing, he looked to see Snow was laughing, the laugh quickly stopped. Snow glared at Aegon. Snow stepped down from his horse, and walked towards Aegon. Motioning for the Unsullied to take their spears out of Aegon’s face.

Harry saw a huge height deference from the last time he saw him, he also looked stronger. 

Snow stopped right in front of Aegon, “So you know who I am.” Aegon nodded, “But I don’t know you. What’s your name?”

Before Aegon could speak, Illyrio stepped in, “Commander, I apologize for the boy’s behaviour. He hasn’t slept in a few…” 

Illyrio was cut off by Snow, “So what’s your name?” Snow asked.

The boy thought it over, “Aegon.” The boy answered.

“Okay ‘Aegon’, if you think the dragons are yours, try and command them to kill me.” Jon turned around, and looked at the dragons.

“Darcarys.” Aegon spoke, grinning.

But nothing came, Aegon looked confused, “What? Why?”

Snow started to laugh, he turned around, “Like I said ‘My dragons’.” Snow turned around, “Come on let’s go.”

But before Snow could get a foot away, Illyrio asked, “You have a fine sword there. Do you mind if I can see it?”

Jon turned his head around, and looked at Illyrio. Jon fully turned around and walked past Illyrio. Harry followed Snow, with his eyes, and at the last moment knew where he was going.

He was heading straight for Harry. Snow stopped right in front of him, “You have gotten stupid.” Jon spoke.

Harry’s eyes widened, but quickly started to laugh, “Aye I have. Haven’t I.” Harry held his hand out to him. 

Snow took it, and shook, “Aye, you have.” 

Harry looked at the ships being emptied of men, and food, “You have been working on the quest I gave you.” 

Snow looked back, “Aye, I have. But I haven’t done the math yet, and don’t even know the amount of men I have.” He looked back at him, “But I can tell you that I have a horde of Dothraki, numbering to be about thousand-five-hundred.”

Harry nodded, “I’ve heard.” He looked to see that Snow’s Company wanted out of the city, “You should be going.” 

“Aye, I should.” Snow turned around to walk back to his horse, but before he left, he turned to Illyrio, and drew his sword, and showed him.

Illyrio’s eyes widened, “That’s Blackfyre.”

Snow sheathed the sword, “Aye it is.” He left with the dragons and his men following behind him.

Harry smiled, ‘He has grown.’ He turned around to go back to his camp, it was getting late.

————————  
Arianne Martell   
————————

Arianne was looking out at the horizon, watching to see if the banners of the ‘Brotherhood of the Old Gods’, will come over the horizon. Arianne watched as builders, make a second gate to Norvos, from the boulders that killed most of the Dothraki, when they attacked.

It has been five moons since Jon left -One month in Astapor, Two months at sea, and the rest of Jon being in Myr, Braavos, and the rest on the road(Which Val should have the twins in a month)-, Arianne missed Jon, and so did Val. Who was to long with child to take the stairs to get up to the walls and down again.

Arianne remembered what Jon did when he spent his last day in Norvos. She blushed from the thought. 

Arianne was about to turn around to return to her home, thinking Jon wouldn’t be able to get here. But when she saw three large birds flying towards the walls. She took a better look at the birds… wait no not birds, birds don’t have long tails. 

Arianne eyes widened, ‘Then it must be true.’ 

She watched the horizon, and a few minutes later she saw the banners, with a black background, and a frowning weirwood tree, which was surrounded by three wolves. She saw man walking towards the city, she saw horses being ridden towards them. 

Arianne saw a man wearing armour, riding a black horse towards them.

‘They have returned.’ Ari smiled and turned around to face one of her guards, “Go get everything ready for when they get here.” The guard nodded and left. She looked to her other guard, “Go tell everyone, to meet in the feasting hall, for the news from J… Commander Snow.” She quickly corrected herself. The guard smiled and nodded he then left. 

Arianne looked forward to see they were closer then before. She walked down the stairs and waited. When she saw the gates opened, the first thing she saw was three dragons swooping down under it, and landed gently to the ground. She looked to the dates and saw Jon was there, and smiling at her. 

Arianne stood to her full height, and spoke, “Welcom to Norvos, Commander Snow.” 

Jon got off his horse, Shadow if her memory remembered correctly. He walked towards her, and stopped in front of her. Arianne looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

Jon spoke, “It’s good to be back, Princess Arianne, or is it Ari.” He jested.

Jon brought her into a hug. Arianne hugged back, and shoved her face into his chest, it felt good to be back into his embrace. 

Jon backed up from the hug, and turned around to introduce his commanders. Which were lined up, minus one, to who was standing beside Jon’s horse, wearing leather armour, and holding a very lon spear, ‘Unsullied’

“To the left is Mance Rayder, Second in Command, and Master of Whispers.” Jon motioned to Mance, to who Arianne knew. Jon continued, “To his left is Ser Arthur Reyne, Master and Commander of Swords.” Arianne nodded, she didn’t know him, “To his left is Joeanna Reyne, Master and Commander of Spears.” Jon looked hesitant for the next man, “To her left is Gerion Lannister, Third in Command.” 

Arianne eyes grew with hate, “Why is there a Lannister in your company?” She asked Jon. 

Arianne saw him shiver, “Gerion is a good man. He wasn’t in Westeros when Princess Elia, Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon was killed. He had no involvement in the behaviour of Lord Tywin’s orders.”

She quickly calmed down, “So he isn’t like his brother Tywin?”

Jon looked to the Lannister. Arianne saw the knight got off his horse, and walked towards her. When he got there, she saw him grinning, “I’m nothing like my brother. Where Tywin is heartless, cruel, and a complete bored. I’m the opposite.” He lowered his eye leds, “And if I was with Tywin, when I heard what happened to Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon. I would have thrown him off of Casterly Rock, into the rocks below it, even if I would be called a Kinslaver for it. Killing two innocent children is beyond evil.” He went to his knee, which shocked Arianne, “I apologize for the crimes House Lannister caused yours, and I beg your forgiveness for not being there.” 

Arianne was wide eyes at this Lannister. Lannisters think they are the kings of this world and think what is right and wrong, and they refuse to show weakness. But this one was different.

Arianne smiled, “I forgive you.” He looked up and stood, “But my uncle still wants your brother’s head for that.” The Lannister nodded, and walked back to his horse. Arianne looked to Jon to see he was relieved that nothing bad happened, “Please continue.” Arianne spoke.

Jon nodded, he looked back to his commanders, “To Gerion’s left is Gendry Waters, Master and Commander of Smiths.” The boy was handsome, Arianne nodded, “To his left is Ser Malon Manderly, Commander of Knights.” 

“Isn’t that a northern house?” Ari asked.

Jon nodded, “Aye it is.” Arianne nodded and motioned for him to continue, “To his left is Jack Worraps, Commander and Master of Ships and Fleets.” Arianne looked to the man.

He had long brown hair going down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes, with black eye lining. His nose looks like it had been broken about a dozen times. He also had a moustache and beard. He wasn’t handsome at all.

“Last is Black Snake, Commander of my Unsullied.” Arianne looked to the unsullied, he nodded his head, and she waved. But before she could speak, a little dark haired girl who looked to be at the age of ten, ran to Jon. She spoke in some kind of language that Arianne didn’t know, but Jon and Mance did.

Jon laughed, “This is Missandei of Naath. My friend, and cupbearer.” The girl punched him in the stomach. Everyone laughed.

Arianne walked over to Missandei, and held out her hand, “Hi, my name is Arianne, it was nice meeting you.”

The girl nodded, and hid behind Jon’s lag. Arianne was brought out of her staring by the singing of dragons. And was it beautiful.

Jon roled his eyes, “And the rascals, are Tegonāzma, Līāna, and Sȳndordārys.” Arianne nodded, and saw Jon staring at her with a serious look, “Are the Lords and Chiefs, ready?”

She quickly nodded, “Follow.” 

Arianne left and was shortly followed by every commander and the dragons.

Arianne frowned, ‘I guess I have to wait, until I get my pleasure, from Jon.’

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon was following Arianne to the feasting hall, for the meeting to tell them who Jon was. It was supposed to be serious, but sometimes the boy’s desire beat the duty. Jon was staring at Arianne’s butt. Watching it move when ever she took a step. It 2as turning Jon on.

Jon was taking from his staring by Gendry, “Jon, is it going to be about your heritage?”

Jon turned his head to Gendry, “Yes it is.” Gendry nodded.

Jon continued looking at Arianne’s ass, thinking of how he could make it perfect. When Arianne looked back at him and raised a eyebrow, Jon just smiled at her. She continued walking but swaying her hips more.

Jon heard snorting from behind him, he looked to Mance, Gerion, and Arthur were looking at him with grins. He grinned back at them and looked forward at the ass. He was once again taking from his staring by his dragons, whom were flying in the halls. He looked up to see that they were getting hungry.

“Arianne,” She looked back at him, “Will there be cooked meat, at the meeting?”

Arianne looked confused, so Jon motioned with his head to the dragons. Her eyes widened in understanding, “Yes there should be.” Jon nodded, “We should be there soon.” She told everyone.

Jon looked back to see everyone was talking to each other. Jon walked to stand beside Ari, “How’s Val?”

Arianne looked to be in thought, “She is okay, I guess. But she’s mad that you took to long. She has also gotten me to become her hugging pillow at night.” 

Jon laughed at the ending, “I thought she would.” Jon took a deep breath, “How are the babes?”

Arianne stopped walking for a bit, but continued, “They are fine.” She looked to him with a smile, “Your going to have a boy and a girl.” 

She spoke with joy, but Jon could see the sadness that she couldn’t be the one carrying the twins. Jon stopped and embraced her into a hug.

Jon felt her hug him back. Jon backed out slowly, and looked to see that they were at the feasting hall. Jon watched as Arianne got out of her daze from the hug. She shook her head, and spoke, “We are here, you will find spots were you can take your sits. I will return shortly to bring, Val.”

Jon nodded, “Thank you Princess Arianne.” Arianne nodded, and left.

Jon walked to the double doors, but before he opened it, he looked to Black Snake, “Jaelan izula dovaogēdy watching these doors. (I want four unsullied watching these doors.)”

His commander nodded and turned to the unsullieds behind him and motioned them to watch, and guard the doors. 

Jon turned back around to the doors and opened them. Jon ducked, for the dragons to enter. Jon saw the Lords and Chiefs, stand with wide eyed looking at the dragons with fear, and awe. Jon smiled, he always loved the look on people’s faces when they see his dragons.

Jon entered the hall, followed by his commanders. He saw a set beside Lady Mellario, and Lord Nortos. Jon saw them, looking at the dragons, but Lady Mellario got out of her daze first. She motioned for him to sit. Jon nodded and started to walk towards them. He heard Grey Snake following him. When Jon got to the sit, he sat down, and looked to his dragons, whom were sitting on the posts. 

He looked to Lady Mellario, “Do you have cooked meat, ready for the meeting?” She looked to him, then realized that the dragons were hungry, she quickly nodded, “Good, send the meat in.”

She nodded again, and motioned for the servant beside her, and told her to tell the cooks to bring the food in. The servant nodded, and left to bring the food in.

Jon watched as the food was brought in, he motioned for one to come to him. When the cook walked to him with a confused face, “Take the meat out and put it behind me.” 

The servant nodded, but still confused. He quickly got half the meat they prepared, fo the meeting, and brought it behind him. The cooks left when they were done. 

Jon looked up to the dragons and saw them eyeing the meat from behind him, “Māzigon ipradagon, ñuha riñar. (Come eat, my children.)” 

Everyone looked at him confused, but they quickly understood what he meant when the dragons started to move to the meat. Well the dragons were eating Jon served himself some food, filling his plate.

He quickly finished the food, he saw the Lords were whispering. Jon looked back to his dragons to see they have finished the meat, and now trying to sleep, Jon smiled. Jon heard the doors opened and saw that Arianne has returned with Val. 

Jon smiled brighter, when he saw the huge bump, Val had. He looked up to her face to see that she was staring at him. He saw the look on her face, but mouthed, ‘Later when were done here.’ She nodded and sat beside Dalla, who was holding a babe, and was missing a bump.

Jon raised his hand, and waited for silence. When the silence finally came he stood, and with a serious look started the meeting, “You might be asking why I called you all here.” He looked to see people nodding, “What I’m about to tell you has to stay in these halls and nowhere else.” He looked around again, to see all of them nodding.

“Everyone knows how, Robert’s Rebellion, ended. With no Targaryens left, minus the two on the run.” People nodded, he also saw some of the chiefs nodding as well, “Well you were lied to. There is one more Targaryen, a Targaryen no-one knew about, a Targaryen who was raised a Bastard, by the most honourable man alive.”

He let the information sink in, and continues, “Everyone knew that Eddard Stark returned from Drone with Lyanna Stark’s bones, but he also returned with a babe boy, who he called him, his son.” He saw the widening of eyes from some of the Lords, and the two Ladies, “That was a lie. Eddard Stark didn’t return with a Bastard boy, he returned with Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen. Eddard Stark lied to his King, to keep his nephew safe. He told the greatest lie the world has ever heard.” Everyone’s eyes widened, “The Crowned Prince Daeron is standing in front of you. If you want prof, the dragons. They listen to me. If you want more, I have the maiden cloak my mother wore when she had her wedding.” He looked to Arianne, “I even have letters from Princess Elia.” 

Jon watched as the Lords took the information in. Jon felt one of the dragons moving. He looked back and saw Sȳndor was getting up from laying, and clawing towards him. 

Jon looked back to the Lords and Chiefs. He saw the Free Folk Chiefs stand. Soren was the first to speak, “We don’t care who you are. You saved us from the other’s. You still have us, and our people.” 

Jon smiled, “Thank you.”

Jon then heard Lord Nortos stand, “You saved us from the Dothraki. We are grateful. But Norvos was once apart of Valyria. We won’t join again.” Jon nodded, but Lord Nortos smiled, “But we would if it was you who would lead us. You have the Houses of Norvos.”

Jon smiled, “Thank you, Lord Nortos.”

Jon then looked between Lady Mellario, and Princess Arianne.

Jon saw them looking at each other, but then Arianne laughed, “You have House Martell. And Drone.” Jon looked confused, she smiled at him, “Do you really think my father has been sitting down doing nothing. He has been trying to get me married to Viserys Targaryen. But now that there now there is someone else, I believe I can talk my father into helping you.”

Jon smiled, and was about to respond, but was disturb by the doors opening. The man who entered the hall shocked, Jon and the FreeFolk. Jon instantly stood, “Ser Alliser?” 

The old knight walked forward slowly,m”I heard the whole thing My Prince.” When Ser Alliser got to the steps, he fell to his knees, “I wasn’t able to fight for Prince Rhaegar and I ask for your forgiveness.”

Jon looked at Ser Alliser, “You knew I was Prince Rhaegar’s Son, didn’t you?”

Alliser nodded, “Yes, the eyes told me instantly.”

Jon nodded, “You are forgiven, Ser Alliser.”

Ser Alliser nodded, he grabbed the sword from behind him, “I bring a gift from Aemon Targaryen, from the wall.” He held the sword out.

Jon looked at Ser Alliser, “I have an uncle at the Wall?”

Alliser nodded, “Maester Aemon, first born son of King Maeker.” 

Jon nodded, and walked to Ser Alliser, he grabbed the sword, he unwrapped the wrapping of the handle and saw a handle for a women’s hand. It had a ruby in the centre of the guard and a flaming pommel. 

Jon eyes widened, he took the sword out of the sheath. He looked to Ser Alliser, “This is Dark Sister.”

Ser Alliser nodded, “Your uncle at the Wall had it given to him, by Bloodraven.” 

Jon nodded and tested the weight, he looked to Ser Alliser, and smiled, “Kneel Ser Alliser.” The knight kneeled, Jon spoke, “By my name King Daeron III Targaryen, realise you from the vows of the Night’s Watch.” Jon saw Alliser widened eyes, “Do you swear to protect the members of the Royal Family? Bastards and True Borns? To sacrifice your life to protect them? Do you swear to take no wife, and bear no children?” 

Alliser’s eyes widened, but quickly nodded, “I do.”

Jon nodded, he dropped Dark Sister’s blade to his shoulders, ““I now name you, Ser Alliser Thorne, a member of my Kingsguard, and I name you Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of King Daeron III Targaryen. Form this day on you will fight for me and win battles for me. You will fight beside me, and I promise to make you feel at home in my Company.” Jon smiled, “Now rise Lord Commander Alliser Thorne.” Alliser stood, “Welcome to the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, Ser Alliser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1)= Like I said last chapter, I am not good at making names.  
> (*2)= What are you talking about, that’s not Jack fucking Sparrow, it’s Jack Worraps.  
> (*3)= The Old Tongue in this story is Google Translator Polish  
> (*4)= Okay I know that Dalla gave birth to Aemon Stormbreaker later in canon, but I pushed that time up a few months. So in the first chapter when I first introduced Dalla she was in her sixth month of being pregnant.  
> (*5)= Līāna is Lyanna in High Valyrian. Tegonāzma is earthborn in High Valyrian, he will also go by Tegon for short. Sȳndordārys is Shadowking in High Valyrian, for short he would be Sȳndor.  
> (*6)= Yes I hate Gendry, but I am adding him into the story anyway.
> 
> ————————
> 
> Questions for you(If your going to answer please add the number… plz:))
> 
> 1\. So how did you like? Me… I think I did terrible.  
> 2\. How did you like what I did with the library, and Jon seeing Bloodraven? Me… I think it was okay.  
> 3\. How did you like it when I added a Commander of Fleet? Me… FUCKING SHAT  
> 4\. Did I pick the right language for the Old Tongue?  
> 5\. How did you like Gendry’s reaction to having a dragon on him?  
> 6\. Do you like how I describe the dragons?  
> 7\. Did I do a good with naming the Dragons?  
> 8\. What do you think that horn was?  
> 9\. How did you like me bringing back a destroyed house back?
> 
> ————————
> 
> A.N
> 
> The First Arc is done, but I am making an extra chapter 6, to show how Jon’s Company is at in Arc 2. I don’t know when I am going to update, that chapter, or when I will release the next Arc, so I apologize if it doesn’t show up for a bit. I also want to give a big thanks to my betas, KellerBlair, and FeiryPen, with the latter being a fan of Jonerys only. And for those people who think Gendry will be getting a dragon, I’m sorry but that is not going to happen, never in the entire existence of all the anime combined together and GoT and G.R.R.M. The only way that will happen is if I see to much, ‘Please give Gendry a Dragon’ comments. Yes I do read my reviews and comments. A last reminder, I HAVEN'T SEEN EITHER EPISODES OF S8 YET! SO DON'T SPOIL SHIT! Reason working working working working working sleeping sleeping sleeping sleeping and sle


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5: Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Fights the Golden Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter then the others. This begins two years later then the last chapter. You will hear what has happened sense then in this chapter. I apologize for all the misspells, grammar mistakes, and horrible story line. Enjoy.
> 
> Jon’s Company(Beginning) Harry’s Company(Beginning)  
> Footmen: 15500 Footmen: 15250  
> Knights: 1000 Knights: 1400  
> Spearmen: 1500 Spearmen: 1550  
> Elephants: 250 Elephants: 300  
> Archers: 1900 Archers: 2000  
> Total: 20150 Total: 20500

————————  
Two Years Later: Harry Strickland   
————————

Harry looked across the sandy hills of the Disputed Lands, to see the banners of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. The company no less then two years ago was a small and not a very well known company. But now it was as well known as the Golden Company. With there honor and word above all else. A brotherhood known to the world. A brotherhood that has a home base in Yi-Ti. A brotherhood which travel all three continents, minus Westeros.

He looked to see war elephants ready to fight, the Golden Company’s war elephants, in front of the elephants was a man who loves ladies and his ale, Tormund Giantsbane(*1). 

He sees rows on rows of archers lead, commanding them was a tall man with long hair going down to his shoulders, Mance Rayder. A man who wasn’t known for anything, but now has one of the biggest spy systems in the world. A man who has command the brotherhood when ever the Head Commander was gone.

Behind the archers were the knights, the second most feared thing from that company. Harry saw Dothrakis, Free Folk, and Knights, riding these horses. The breeder of those fine horses, and trainer of them, Ko Rakharo. The Head Commander’s only Ko. The Knights trained, and taught by Ser Malon Manderly, the Merman Knight.

Behind the knights, were the spearmen and unsullieds, with spears ten-feet long, with shields the size of a man. Commanding them were, Black Snake, and Joeanna (Reyne) Hill. Both well known for the use of spears, and shields. 

Behind the spearmen were the footmen. Beings trained and taught by both, Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Arthur (Reyne) Hills.

Harry heard a roar, nd looked up to see what the company was feared for, and known for. He saw the Three Dragons of the Old Gods. The biggest was the black one, then green, and last was the blue one. He remembered seeing these beast two years ago, they were the size of grown dogs, but now they were the size of the war elephants.

Harry saw five battalions behind the archers, each was commanded by one person. The battalion on the very left was standing behind a man, wearing a simple steel plates and chainmail, but over it was a surcoat of black, and a yellow stag, the man had a helmet with two horns coming out eachside, the man was also carrying a warhammer. Harry knew this person, a man who has brought back what people thought forgotten, Valyrian Steel. The man was Gendry Waters, the Bull, the Smith, and The Commander and Master of Smiths of the Brotherhood.

Beside the battalion being lead by the Bull, was a battalion being lead by a man wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin golden lion, steel pauldrons resembling the heads of lions snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine topaz, and rubies, attached to it was a sword people call ‘Brightstar’, the man was wearing a golden cape. This man was none other then Gerion Lannister, youngest brother of Tywin Lannister, the third in Command, and Master of Coins.

The battalion on the very right was standing behind a man wearing armour of smokey steel and chainmail, the sur coat was red, with a white lion in the centre. We Arthur (Reyne) Hills, the Sword of the Old Gods, the Commander and Master at Arms, for the Brotherhood. A man who has raised to one of the best swordsmen alive.

Beside that battalion was a battalion being lead by a man wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with wierwood trees, steel pauldrons resembling frowning wierwood trees and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyxs, attached to it was a sword, the man was wearing a white cape. The man was Ser Alliser Thorne, Oathbreaker, the Sworn Shield, the Graying Man, and Protector of the Old Gods.

The central battalion was being lead by none other then, the Head Commander himself, Jon Snow. Snow was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves and above them twin dragons over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyxs and sapphires, which had Blackfyre attached to it, he was also wearing a black satin cloak. 

Harry looked to Snow. Remembered a boy coming into his tent, and wanting to make a name for himself, ‘You have done what you wished for Jon Snow.’ Harry thought to himself. 

Across the field was no boy. Across the field was the Bright Star of Essos, Bittersteel Come Again, Bringer of Dragons, Protector of Norvos, Beater of Khals, and Head Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.

Harry was taking from his staring by Princess Rhaenys, “The man in the centre is Jon Snow… right?”

Harry looked to his left and nodded at his Princess, “Yes that is Jon Snow.”

Harry saw awe in the Princess’s eyes. He smiled. But the smile was quickly lost by the next person that spoke, “Rhaenys get back to the tent. The battlefield is no place for a girl.”

Harry looked to his right, to see Aegon (Blackfyre) Targaryen. The boy who believes himself the king of the world, the sick little shit who gets of at women -mainly his twin sister- in pain. Harry saw Jon Connington smile.

But before Rhaenys left Harry, lightly grabbed her arm, “Go to my tent, in there you will find a warm bath, waiting for you.” He looked forward, “I believe I won’t survive this, and if I don’t I will ask Jon to protect you, and to keep you safe.” He whispered to her. 

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you, Ser Harry.” She left with a limp. Harry looked at her with sadness. Harry sees Rhaenys as a daughter to him. On some days she would come to him and ask to bath her, and he did, and everytime she came with more bruising each time. He always had the feeling to slit the throats of both Jon Connington and Aegon (Blackfyre) Targaryen. But now wasn’t the time for that.

Harry looked forward, “We should prepare the men, for the fight to come.” 

Harry saw Jon Connington, and Aegon nod. But before they could leave, they saw a man coming towards them with no weapon, coming from the opposite direction, form the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. 

Harry stopped the man from walking any closer, “What is it that your Commanders want?” Harry knew what it was they want.

“Head Commander Jon Snow, has asked for a parlay, he has an offer for Aegon, Jon Connington, and Harry Strickland.” The man said.

Harry nodded, and spoke before both of the cunts beside him could, “We agree to meet him for this parley.” 

The man nodded, “Then please follow me.”

Harry nodded and followed him to Snow. Harry saw Snow, walking towards them with Ser Gerion, and Ser Alliser. Harry looked back to see Jon and Aegon were following him. 

The man stopped in the middle of both companies. Harry was in the centre with Aegon to his left, and Jon to his right. When Snow got to the parley, he was in the centre with Ser Alliser to his left, and Ser Gerion to his right.

Snow spoke first, “I see you have excepted the parley, Commander Strickland.”

Harry nodded, “Aye I have, Commander Snow. So let’s hear the offer.”

Snow nodded, “Your men don’t have to die, and nether to mine. So I have come to offer a fight in the old ways. You versus Me.”

Harry went to speak, but Jon Connington got to it first, “Why should we? You are a bastard boy, who allowed a Oathbreaker to live.” He said the last part looking at Ser Alliser.

Snow nodded, “But isn’t that’s what sellsword Companies for. Allowing those who want to be free, form Oaths. Also exiles, Lord Connington.”

Harry saw Jon, take a deep breath in. Harry went to speak, but Aegon beat him to it, and what he said made Harry want to snap his neck even more, “We have more men then you, Bastard. Are you trying to get yourself killed, before the fight.” Aegon started to laugh, but stopped out fear. 

The dragons have landed, all three have landed behind Snow, Snow spoke, “You really are stupid. I have three dragons, who could possibly burn your company to the ground if I want them to.”

Harry stepped in before anything else could happen, “We accept, your offer on a one versus one.”

Harry saw Snow nod, “Good, who wants to go first.” Snow got of his horse and handed the reins to Ser Gerion, and motioned them to move back. Snow looked impatient, “Come on I have a daughter to see.”

Aegon got off his horse, “I will go first.”

Jon looked at him, “Are you sure Aegon?”

Aegon nodded, “Yes. He is a bastard, who’s only skill is strategy.” Aegon walked forward, and drew his sword. Harry was worried, Aegon might be a dumbass, but he is a master at the sword, “Come on, Bastard. Let’s fight.”

Snow nodded, and drew Blackfyre… wait that is not Blackfyre, ‘What sword is that?’ Harry noticed that he wasn’t the only one to be looking at the sword.

Aegon spoke with a grin, “Lost Blackfyre, Bastard? You seem to be carrying a different sword.”

Snow looked at the sword, “No I haven’t lost Blackfyre, the sword is in my tent back at camp.” Jon stabbed the tip into the sand, “But this sword, is… actually I want you to guess the sword. Take as long as you want.”

Harry stared at the blade, it was a slender blade, it looked like it was made for women to use, Harry’s eyes widened, “It can’t be!” Harry shouted.

Snow grinned, “What sword is it, Commander Strickland?” 

“That is Dark Sister. But how it was lost with Bloodraven?” Harry looked to Snow.

Snow looked to both Aegon and Jon,”The sword is indeed Dark Sister.” Jon took the sword out of the sand and got into a fighting position, “Bur that is not important right now.” 

With that Snow struck Aegon. Aegon was barely dodge the strike, Aegon counter attacked, with a hit to the neck. Snow ducked under the attack, and with his free hand punched Aegon’s elbow in the opposite direction. Aegon dropped the sword and yelled in pain. 

Snow looked at Aegon with boredom, “That all you can do? I thought you had more in you.” 

Aegon picked the sword up with his other hand, and stood. Harry saw the rage in his eyes. Aegon tried an attack to Snow’s shoulder. Snow backstepped, but what happened next surprised Snow. Aegon stepped into Snow area, and brought his leg under Snow’s, and kicked back. Snow fell backwards, but rolled to his feet, with a grin, “That’s more like it! Show me what you can do.”

So the fight continued, Harry saw Aegon getting tiered, but Snow on the other hand barely broke a sweat. Harry looked back to his camp to see his men, getting ready. 

Harry turned fully to his men, but regretted it instantly. Harry felt a stab of pain coming from his guts. Harry looked back to see that Jon Connington stabbed him. Jon stepped back. Harry turned around and brought his hand to the stab wound, “You Bastard.” 

Harry grabbed his sword, and drew it. He aimed it at Jon, and got into the best fighting position he could, “You did this because you knew I could win in fight against you.”

Jon nodded, and dropped the dagger, and drew his sword, “You are to good, and if were to fight I knew I would have lost within a few minutes. So I just gave myself a handicap.” Jon struck, aiming for Harry’s arm.

Harry tried to dodge the attack, and succeeded, but the attack was still able to his shoulder, Harry counter attack bu failed, Jon was able to dodge the attack. Harry backed up, to see how the fight between Aegon and Snow. 

Snow was able to cut Aegon, at his leg, and Aegon was able to get it cut on Snow left eye, ‘That’s going to leave a scar.’ Harry looked back to Jon Connington. The old man was breathing heavily, Harry smiled, “Even with your handicap, you can’t win against me.” 

Jon started to laugh, “The stab wound wasn’t the handicap boy, the poison I put on the blade is.” 

Harry started to lose his sense of smell. Harry looked to Jon, “You really are a scum aren’t you.” Harry side eyed the fight between Snow and Aegon, and saw that Snow was able to cup Aegon behind the legs, which brought Aegon to his knees. Snow went behind Aegon and slowly slit his throat. 

Harry was losing his sense of hearing, he looked to Jon to see he was walking towards him, Harry tried to bring his sword up, but his arm wouldn’t move. But before Jon could get to him, he got a sword through his back. Jon quickly fell forward, to show it was Snow. 

Harry watched as Jon quickly ran towards him. Harry watch as Jon commanded his dragons to get to the air. Harry turned to see his company Men was running towards the centre, with drawn swords. Harry then saw black, green, and blue fire was shot out in front of his men.

Harry knew he was losing to much blood. With a stab wound through the gut was a promised death. Harry felt a hand grab his head turned it towards the person. Harry saw Jon looking down at him. And with the last of the strength in his body he spoke.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon saw Harry trying to say something and brought his ear towards his mouth, Jon heard “Protect… Princess Rhaenys… Blackfyre… Please.” Harry said nothing else.

Jon brought his ear away form Harry to see there was no light in his eyes. Jon brought his hands to Harry’s leds, and closed his eyes, and looked down in respect. After a few minutes, Jon stood. He walked towards the dragon fire, he didn’t stop when Gerion and Alliser called him. He just walked through the fire, and to the other side.

Jon walked through the fire, he felt the weight of his armour losing around him. Jon’s felt the straps for his armor slowly being burnt away and finally his armor fell from him, and into the fire. 

The men of the Golden Company saw this. The men looked to him in shock and fear. Jon yelled, “I give you two choices, join me and you will be rewarded handsomely, or leave! The choice is yours!” Jon slowly watched as everyone slowly, went to there knees. 

Jon felt the fire dying, Jon felt something going around him. A cloak. Jon looked to his left to see that Ser Alliser was covering him. Jon looked down at himself noticing he was topless. 

Jon continued his walk towards the Golden Company’s camp. He passed men, and they kneeled instantly. Jon stopped one, “Where is Rhaenys Blackfyre?” The man nodded, and lead him towards, the biggest tent.

The man stopped, “She should be in there, Commander.” Jon nodded, and entered.

When he entered he saw a bed, desks, chairs, and a bath. But sitting on the bed was a silver haired girl. When the girl saw him she stood, she walked towards him, “Where’s Harry? Did you kill him?”

Jon shook his head, “No, I didn’t kill him… he was betrayed by Jon Connington. Lord Connington stabbed him in the back with a poisoned blade.” He stopped, to see her reaction, she started to cry.

“Did you kill him?” She asked with a shaky breath.

Jon nodded, “Aye I did… I also killed Aegon Blackfyre.” She nodded and hugged him, “Before Harry died he asked me of something, and I plan on keeping that promise.” She nodded into his chest, “He asked me to protect Rhaenys Blackfyre. Are you Princess Rhaenys?” She nodded again, Jon pushed her back, and went to his knee, and said, “Then I promise that I, King Daeron III Targaryen, promise to keep you safe.” He looked up at her, and saw she was wide eyes, “I swear it by oath of King.”

Jon stood, “Now let’s go mourn for Harry’s death.”

She nodded, and followed after him

XxxxX

Jon was in his tent, watching as his daughter, Aerea Targaryen, and his son, Jacaerys Targaryen, play around with there lttle knights and dragons. When he started to cry.

Aerea saw this, “Papa, why are you crying?” She walked over to him, and gave him a hug, “Don’t cry, Papa.”

Jon picked Aerea up, and gave her a hug back, “I am crying because I just watched a man I looked up to, just died in front of me. He was betrayed.” 

Jon saw Jacaerys walking towards him, “Ups.” He said.

Jon kneeled and picked up Jaca, he walked to the chair, and sat down. He then hummed a tone, Bloodraven gave him. His children quickly fell asleep. Jon looked down at them, and admired there looks.

Aerea was a female version of Jon. Why dark raven black hair, and angry purple-velvet eyes. The only things she got from Val, was her cheek bones. But where Aerea was all Jon, Jacaerys was a male version of Val. Honey-blonde hair, with grey-blue eyes. The only thing he got from Jon, was his nose.

Jon loved both of his children dearly, and he will also love the children both Arianne and Joeanna are carrying.

Jon’s eyes slowly closed. He dreamed of a brown haired, and grey eyes, girl running with a skinny sword. Jon slept amazingly. 

And when Val found him in a chair, with his children she smiled and called for a artist, to draw this seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————  
> Jon’s Company(Ending)  
> Footmen: 30750  
> Knights: 2400  
> Spearmen: 3050  
> Elephants: 550  
> Archers: 3900  
> Navy/Fleet:?  
> Total: 40650  
> ————————  
> Ages from the first chapter:  
> Val:19  
> Arianne:18  
> Jon:15  
> Gendry:15  
> Robb:15  
> Alys:15  
> Joeanna:15  
> Lyarra:15  
> Rhaenys:14  
> Sansa:13  
> Arya:10  
> Bran:9  
> Rickon:3  
> ——  
> Ages to this chapter:  
> Val:22  
> Arianne:20  
> Jon:18  
> Gendry:18  
> Robb:18  
> Alys:18  
> Joeanna:18  
> Lyarra:18  
> Rhaenys:17  
> Sansa:16  
> Arya:13  
> Bran:12  
> Rickon:6  
> Cregan(Son of Ned and Ash.):2  
> Clarisse(daughter of Ned and Ash):2  
> Aerea:2   
> Jacaerys:2   
> Ari’s bump:7months  
> Joeanna’s bump:5months  
> ————————  
> (*1): I chose tormund because why the fuck not.  
> ————————  
> How was the chapter? So Jon’s reaction to Harry’s death was that of mentor and student. Also I forgot to put this in and I couldn’t find a place to put it, but Jon has bells in his hair, his hair also goes just below his shoulder blades, he wears it in traditional Dothraki braid, but because he walked through fire, so now his hair is in the same design as Jamie’s, seasons 4-8. So this is all for Arc 1. I will try and post Arc 2 in a few days, or weeks. But those chapters are going to be the same length as this one, but I will also try and upload five chapters a time, so just a heads up.


End file.
